DISK Wars: The Story Retold
by TGRickel
Summary: Alicia Gonzales a.k.a. Jade, a young Filipino popstar, decided to cancel her world tour so she can spend time with her father and make new friends. But she will know that, with the DISKs and villains underway, this is an adventure she will never forget. Shows Akira-Alicia relationship in future chapters.
1. Character Bios

**Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers**

 **Character Bios**

 **Name:** Alicia Gonzales

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 12

 **Relatives:** Hannah Gonzales (mother, retired popstar, currently works as a school teacher), Jamie Gonzales (father, works at Stark International in America), Michelle Gonzales (older sister, college student), Kyle Gonzales (twin brother, elementary student), Rebecca Gonzales (aunt, works as a nurse in London), Julio Gonzales (uncle, works in an antique shop in London)

 **Physical Appearance:** Has long black hair usually worm down, blue eyes, and fair skin. Usually wears a white sleeveless, slightly midriff top with two pink buttons, a blue sleeveless trench coat with yellow lines near the arm holes and around the bottom, a pink skirt, pink socks, brown baggy cowgirl boots with laces, and a cowboy hat with a pink strap and five fake bullets adorned along the strap. Also wears brown gloves, a gold belt around the skirt, a silver bracelet her mother gave her on her first concert, a pink scarf given from her sister and twin brother on her 8th birthday, and a silver necklace with a 5-point-star-shaped amulet given from her father after she received her first music award.

 **Personality:** Alicia is a girl full of flair, spunk, and confidence. She often cares for her friends and family. At first, Alicia appears to a be lonely girl struggling to make friends because she feels that being focused on her career as a popstar gives her little or no time to make friends. She also feels that having the spotlight to herself onstage can be very lonely and being surrounded by all her adoring fans is different from being surrounded by friends. She also wanted her fans to treat her like a normal person although she couldn't help herself signing autographs for her adoring fans. She inherited her singing talent from her mother and her knowledge in science from her father. Once she knew that her mother was once a popstar, she decided to follow her mother's footsteps. She harbors a crush on Akira but has trouble telling him although she is unaware that Akira also has a crush on her and also has trouble telling her. Alicia is also a skilled in playing her guitar and keyboard.

 **Alias:** Jade (stage name)

 **Citizenship:** Filipino

 **Occupation:** Student (homeschooled), Child popstar

 **Powers and Abilities:** **Pink Biocode –** Alicia's DNA has been imprinted with the Pink Biocode. This allows her to use the Magic variant of DISKs and to secure others using DISKs.

 **Telepathy –** Alicia can read people's minds and can contact with anyone in her dreams. This power is inherited from her father.

 **Telekinesis -** Alicia can move objects using her mind. Whenever she uses this, her eyes change from blue to pink, and her body starts to glow in a gold aura. Whenever her anger is at a maximum level, a black wisp-like tattoo appears on her left cheek. This power is also inherited from her father.

 **Healing -** Alicia's special power. She can heal any wound, no matter how small (like a simple cut or bruise) or severe (like an amputated leg or a concussion).

 **Equipment:** Pink DISKs, Microphone, Guitar, Keyboard

 **Voiced by:** Shizuka Ito (Japanese - speaking voice), Jonquil Goode (English - speaking voice), Various female singers (singing voice)

* * *

 **Name:** Kyle Gonzales

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 12

 **Relatives:** Alicia Gonzales (twin sister, child popstar), Hannah Gonzales (mother, retired popstar, currently works as a school teacher), Jamie Gonzales (father, works at Stark International in America), Michelle Gonzales (older sister, college student), Rebecca Gonzales (aunt, works as a nurse in London), Julio Gonzales (uncle, works in an antique shop in London)

 **Physical Appearance:** Has short black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Usually wears a shirt with two tones of blue (dark blue on the sleeve ends, collar, and pocket; lighter blue on the rest of the shirt), khaki shorts, white socks, grey and white Converse, and a violet vest. At school, he wears a white polo shirt, dark blue trousers, white socks, and black dress shoes.

 **Personality:** Kyle appears to be mirror version of Akira, although the former is calmer than the latter. He is very smart and talented in school, which is why he is very friendly when it comes to new faces. When it comes to her twin sister's career, he is always supportive for her during concerts and tours.

 **Citizenship:** Filipino

 **Occupation:** Elementary student

 **Powers and Abilities:** **Telepathy –** Kyle can read people's minds and can contact with anyone in his dreams. This power is inherited from his father.

 **Telekinesis -** Kyle can move objects using his mind. Whenever he uses this, white holographic horns appear on his head, his eyes change from blue to red, and his body starts to glow in a violet aura. This power is also inherited from his father.

 **Teleportation -** Kyle's special ability. He can teleport into any place he likes. But if he uses this ability too often, this causes him to get tired instantly.

 **Voiced by:** Rie Takahashi (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English)

* * *

 **Name:** Michelle Gonzales

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Relatives:** Alicia Gonzales (younger sister, child popstar), Hannah Gonzales (mother, retired popstar, currently works as a school teacher), Jamie Gonzales (father, works at Stark International in America),Kyle Gonzales (younger brother, elementary student), Rebecca Gonzales (aunt, works as a nurse in London), Julio Gonzales (uncle, works in an antique shop in London)

 **Physical Appearance:** Has long black hair usually tied in low pigtails, brown eyes, and fair skin. Usually wears a red three-layered tank top, blue denim skirt, and green flats. At school, she wears a white blouse underneath a black blazer, black skirt, white leggings, red necktie, and black heels. Both along her regular clothes and school clothes, she wears a black wire headband with a two silver butterflies (one larger than the other) on it.

 **Personality:** Being the eldest of the three siblings, Michelle often acts mature towards Alicia and Kyle. Also, she is fun-loving when it comes to family time and serious during her study time. She always idolizes her father and always wanted to be a scientist like him.

 **Citizenship:** Filipino

 **Occupation:** College student

 **Voiced by:** Mai Todo (Japanese), Kira Buckland (English)

* * *

 **Name:** Hannah Gonzales

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 37

 **Relatives:** Alicia Gonzales (youngest daughter, child popstar), Jamie Gonzales (husband, works at Stark International in America), Michelle Gonzales (eldest daughter, college student), Kyle Gonzales (son, elementary student), Rebecca Gonzales (younger sister, works as a nurse in London), Julio Gonzales (brother-in-law, works in an antique shop in London)

 **Physical Appearance:** Has medium-length black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Usually wears a short-sleeved yellow blouse, blue denim skirt, and white sandals with ankle buckles. She also wears a gold ring Jamie gave her during their proposal; this is also the same ring she wore during their wedding.

 **Personality:** Hannah is just like any regular mother: kind and caring to her family, especially to Michelle, Kyle, and Alicia, her children. When she was a popstar, she used to be energetic and confident but lost all of it when she retired. But after she became a school teacher and met Jamie, she found her new happiness and the two of them married.

 **Alias:** Hera (former stage name)

 **Citizenship:** Filipino

 **Occupation:** Popstar (retired), School teacher

 **Voiced by:** Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese), Tara Platt (English)

* * *

 **Name:** James 'Jamie' Gonzales

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 38

 **Relatives:** Alicia Gonzales (youngest daughter, child popstar), Hannah Gonzales (wife, retired popstar, currently works as a school teacher), Michelle Gonzales (eldest daughter, college student), Kyle Gonzales (son, elementary student), Rebecca Gonzales (sister-in-law, works as a nurse in London), Julio Gonzales (older brother, works in an antique shop in London)

 **Physical Appearance:** Has short black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Usually wears a red shirt with two black stripes at the center and a '14' on the upper left corner, blue jeans, and grey sneakers. Whenever he is at Stark International, he wears a white lab gown over his regular clothes.

 **Personality:** Jamie is just like any regular father: busy with work but is often there for his wife and his daughter. Sometimes, he can be very strict when it comes to rule breaking. When he was Alicia's age, he was a little insecure in making friends but was also smart when it comes to school work.

 **Citizenship:** Filipino

 **Occupation:** Scientist in Stark International

 **Powers and Abilities:** **Telepathy –** Jamie can read people's minds and can contact with anyone in his dreams. He got this when he got involved in a lab accident. Alicia and Kyle inherited this power from him.

 **Telekinesis -** Jamie can move objects using his mind. Whenever he uses this, his eyes change from blue to green, yellow lightning-shaped marks appear on his arms, and his body starts to glow in a red aura. He got this as well when he got involved in a lab accident. Alicia and Kyle also inherited this power from him.

 **Weapon Summoning -** Jamie's special ability. He can summon weapons, usually the offensive ones, from anywhere.

 **Voiced by:** Yoshihisa Kawahara (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas (English)

* * *

 **Name:** Lucia Anderson

 **Age:** 25

 **Physical Appearance:** Has green eyes and medium-length brown hair. Her civilian clothes consists of a green blouse with 3/4 sleeves, white slacks, and blue flats. Her Celebrity Six clothes consists of a black dress, black leather jacket, white leggings, black flats, and a yellow mask with a red crescent moon on the left side and three green stars on the right side. Her hair is worn down in her civilian form and is tied in a high ponytail in her Celebrity Six form.

 **Personality:** Lucia appears to be cold, only showing emotions in a few cases, and the only ones she shows are often malice or annoyance. But whenever she is in public, she hides it with a facade of being easy-going and polite. Many may not know it, but Lucia has a secret that she doesn't want to tell anyone, including her fellow Celebrity Six members and Loki.

 **Occupation:** Second-in-command member of the Celebrity Six, Fashion editor of Luxury magazine

 **Powers and Abilities:** Lucia has a pink biocode installed in her body, allowing her to D-Smash Magic-type villains from their DISKs as well as D-Secure them back into their DISKs.

 **Voiced by:** Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Paula Rhodes (English)

* * *

 **Name:** Scarlet Witch (real name: Wanda Maximoff)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Attribute/Color:** Magic/Pink

 **Description:** A woman born with the ability to manipulate probability through her hexes (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). She is the twin sister of Pietro Maximoff a.k.a. Quicksilver. She becomes Alicia's partner and harbors a crush on Captain America.

 **Voiced by:** Miyuu Sawai (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English)

* * *

 **Name:** Quicksilver (real name: Pietro Maximoff)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Description:** A man with the ability to run the faster than the speed of light. He is the twin brother of Wanda Maximoff a.k.a. Scarlet Witch.

 **Voiced by:** Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Nicolas Roye (English)

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alicia's overall appearance is the same as Twin Gem Rickel from Brave Frontier save for the two guns. I only own my OC's. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, including Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.**


	2. The Mightiest of Heroes!

**Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers**

 **Episode 1: The Mightiest of Heroes**

* * *

 **Outside the prison known as the Raft...**

A group of heroes were busy fighting a group of villains.

"There's no end to it!" Iron Man said as he shot multiple bullets at Green Goblin.

"Don't break formation! Force them back!" Captain America told his allies as he fought Whirlwind.

Wasp replied as she dodged Absorbing Man's wrecking ball, "Easier said than done!"

Hulk is busy fighting Abomination while Scarlet Witch is summoning hex bolts at King Cobra.

Thor is fighting against Tigershark until he looked up and saw his brother: Loki.

"Curse you, Loki!" Thor yelled at his brother, who returned a devious smile.

* * *

Akira Akatsuki appears from a black background and grabs a red DISK with Iron Man's face on it.

"Iron Man, D-Smash!" Akira yelled as he threw Iron Man's DISK on the ground.

Iron Man activated as he appeared. He then said, "It's party time."

* * *

 **[Theme Song: Break on Through – Time to Smash by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _ **All of our slumbering feelings are gathered**_

(Iron Man's red DISK appears on a black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Akira Akatsuki and Iron Man. Scarlet Witch's pink DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Alicia Gonzales and Scarlet Witch.)

 _ **Quickly wishing for tomorrow.**_

(Thor's purple DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Hikaru Akatsuki and Thor. Captain America's blue DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Chris Taylor and Captain America.

 _ **The light that calls us all together**_

(Hulk's green DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Edward Grant and Hulk. Wasp's yellow DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Jessica Shannon and Wasp.)

 _ **Is waiting to be set free!**_

(All six DISKs are shown then the title 'Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers' appears.)

 _ **{Short Interlude}**_

(Spider-Man swings in front of the title logo.)

 _ **Strike 'em down cleverly, let it look like you were deceived.**_

(Akira and Iron Man walk towards each other, give each other a high five and head off in opposite directions. Alicia and Scarlet Witch both jump from above and dance together before they zoom off.)

 _ **The world isn't simple anymore.**_

(Hikaru and Thor are shown back to back. They give each other a thumbs-up before heading out. Chris and Captain America slide into view and both of them spring into action.)

 _ **It's on a countdown to chaos.**_

(Edward and Hulk jump from below and Hulk catches Edward before the latter falls. Jessica and Wasp point to each other playfully.)

 _ **Leave that never stopping snooze button alone!**_

(Loki and all the other main villains appear.)

 _ **{Break it! Time to smash!}**_

(The screen splits into six colors: green, purple, red, pink, blue, and yellow. The six kids appear in their respective colors. Akira and Alicia then proceed to D-Smash Iron Man's and Scarlet Witch's DISKs.)

 _ **In despair, I'll finally notice it!**_

(Pepper Potts and Jamie Gonzales notice a light shining above them. All six Avengers emerge from the light.)

 _ **All of our slumbering feelings are gathered**_

(All six Avengers proceed to attack. Iron Man shoots numerous torpedoes and blasts a laser from his armor's chest.)

 _ **Quickly wishing for tomorrow.**_

(Thor uses his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, to summon lightning. Scarlet Witch summons hex bolts and hex spheres.)

 _ **The light that calls us all together**_

(Captain America throws his shield and it returns to him. Hulk is ready to bash with his fists.)

 _ **Is waiting to be set free!**_

(Wasp flies with her wings and fires an orange beam.)

 _ **"You won't be alone", if you make that promise**_

(Akira and Alicia, with their respective partners on their shoulders, stare at the sunset. They then turn around and smile.)

 _ **Firmly believe in it, and your pulse that wishes for it**_

(Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, their respective partners, Jamie, and Pepper all smile back at Alicia and Akira. Hikaru gives Akira and Alicia a nod while Jessica gives a wave.)

 _ **Will go towards a forgiving future**_

(Akira, Alicia, Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Wasp all charge for battle.)

 _ **And breakthrough!**_

(All 12 heroes stand on top of the world and stare into the stars.)

 **[End of Theme Song]**

* * *

 **In the country of Japan**

It was finally spring break and every student in whole country are very excited to spend several weeks with no school work. But of course, they shouldn't forget their studies once the break is over.

In a school in the city of Tokyo, in Class 2-D, the teacher is telling his students, "The spring competency exams are now over too. And starting tomorrow will be the start of the break but don't forget your duties as a student. Don't get too relaxed either because learning preparation and viewing habits are important."

As he was talking, a certain boy named Akira Akatsuki wearing a white polo shirt under a teal blazer, a red necktie, light blue pants, and black dress shoes was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the second hand of the clock to reach the number '12'. Once it does, the bell rang and the boy grabbed his blue bag and hurried towards the door. All his classmates looked at him.

"Whoa, slow down there, Akatsuki," The teacher said, causing Akira to stop short.

"Well then, everyone, have a great break!" Akira replied and smiled before heading outside the classroom.

Once Akira has left the school, he hurriedly ran back home to get prepared for something impotant to him.

'It's already been two years since Dad went to America,' he thought.

* * *

 ** _Flashback – 2 years ago_**

 _A man holding a blue roller bag is standing by the door said, "I'll be leaving you both in your aunt's care. I'll leave the rest to you."_

 _Akira and his older brother, Hikaru, were surprised at what their dad said._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Akira was still running back home as he thought, 'New Years, Obon, Christmas, my birthday, and even the anniversary of Mom's death. Absolutely no contact whatsoever. Then three days ago…'

* * *

 _ **Flashback – 3 days ago**_

 _Akira and Hikaru are video chatting with their dad._

 _"My work's all done. I made something very cool. Come on down for the ceremony. Later," Akira and Hikaru's dad said._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

'This is just for his benefit too, right?' Akira thought. He then smiled that today will be exciting for both him Hikaru. But then, when he's running through a mall, Akira noticed a little boy walking past him. He appears to be calling for his mother as he said, "Mama?"

Meanwhile, Hikaru is waiting for his brother to arrive. Hikaru is wearing a white shirt underneath a light-blue collared shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He has a purple roller bag and he looked at his black watch to know what time is it.

"Will it still be alright?" he asked himself.

Back to Akira, he is still eyeing on the lost boy as he thought, 'There's not much time until the plane arrives and my brother is waiting for me.'

Suddenly, the little boy started to cry since he couldn't find his mother. This prompted Akira to help him. Finally, Akira was able to return the little boy to his mother.

"Thank you very much," the little boy's mother thanked Akira.

"Thanks," the little boy thanked Akira, as well.

"Thank you. Great work," the police officer complimented on Akira's help for the boy.

"It was no problem, officer," Akira said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He then looked at the clock and it read '1:10 p.m.'

"Oh, no. I'm late," Akira gasped. Then two boys, who are friends of Akira, approached him.

"Hey, Akira. Weren't you in a hurry or something?" one of Akira's friends ask him.

Akira looked at his two friends and that was when he had an idea, "Can I borrow those?" he asked his friend to borrow his in-line skates and helmet.

Back to Hikaru, he was telling the taxi driver about Akira's delayed presence, "I'm sure he won't be long now."

Hikaru then heard his brother skating and calling up to him, "Hey, Hikaru. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Akira then proceeded to jump over the stairs, much to Hikaru's shock. But he didn't stay in the air for long. He screamed as he crashed into the ground as Hikaru cringe and sigh in response.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Philippines**

If it's spring break in Japan, then it's summer vacation in the Philippines. Which means two whole months of no school, no teachers, just a whole lot of fun under the sun.

In a quiet condominium in Bonifacio Global City, in a room painted pink and decorated with posters, there lived a young Filipino girl who is talking to someone on her phone. This girl's name is Alicia Gonzales, a.k.a. Jade, and she is a popstar. Even though she's not a student, she's always willing to have fun. Right now, she is talking to her father on the phone.

"Yes, Dad. I'll be arriving at the airport in a while. I'm already prepared for my trip to America," Alicia said to her father.

"Good. I can't wait for your arrival. See you later," Alicia's father, Doctor Jamie Gonzales, said.

"Bye," Alicia replied before she turned off her phone. She then grabbed her guitar case and roller bag and headed downstairs. Her manager, Mark, is there waiting for her.

"Are you ready for your trip, Alicia?" Mark asked

"Yes, Mark. It's too bad that Michelle, Kyle, and Mom are not joining since they just went to London to spend their vacation with Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Julio," Alicia replied.

"It's okay, kid. I'm sure that Michelle, Kyle, and Hannah will join you next year," Mark said.

As manager and popstar headed outside the house and drove their car to the airport, Alicia had thoughts in head, mostly about her father leaving her, her sister, and her mother.

'It's been almost 2 years since Dad left to work in America,' she thought.

* * *

 ** _Flashback – 2 years ago_**

 _"Hannah, Alicia, Kyle, Michelle, I'm going to America because I was assigned to help in an important project in New York City. You think you're gonna be okay while I'm abroad?" Doctor Jamie asked._

 _"Don't worry Dad. We'll be okay even you're in America now," Alicia said._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

'Despite being apart for 2 years, we still talk to each other. My concerts, our birthdays, Christmas, New Year, Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, Father's Day, even my brother's Commencement Exercises and my sister's Junior-Senior prom and high school graduation ceremony, we are still in contact with each other. Until 3 days ago…' Alicia continued.

* * *

 ** _Flashback – 3 days ago_**

 _Alicia was busy tuning her guitar when her phone rang._

 _"Hello? Who is this?" Alicia called._

 _"Hello, Alicia," the person on the other line, who is her father, said._

 _"Hi Dad! It's been so long! Why did you call me?" Alicia replied._

 _"I'm just saying that I'm done with my work. What I made is very fascinating. I am hoping you will arrive at the ceremony," Doctor Jamie said._

 _"Sure, Dad. But what about Mom, Kyle, and Michelle? I know they had their own plans for summer," Alicia responded._

 _"I already know that. Hannah texted me that she, Michelle, and Kyle are going to London to stay with your Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Julio," Jamie assured._

 _"Okay, I'll be there," Alicia said._

 _"Bye," Alicia and Doctor Jamie said simultaneously before ending their call._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

'I want to know what he did in the past 2 years,' Alicia thought before she notice that the car is going too slow.

Getting up from her seat, Alicia leaned her head through the little window and complained. "Mark, can you pick up the pace?" she asked. "I was supposed to be there, like five minutes ago."

Mark chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Patience Ally." he replied. "I'm not gonna get a speeding ticket just because one of us hasn't met an alarm clock she couldn't sleep through."

"Ha ha ha." Alicia replied with false humor, "You're hilarious. And the slowest driver ever!"

Mark smiled. "Relax, Alicia. Don't worry. I'll get you to the airport in time, okay? But, why'd you cancel your tour just to visit your father anyway?"

Sighing, the blue eyed pop star buried her back into the seat. "Having the spotlight to yourself can get kinda lonely." she admitted, letting her gaze fall to the flora and fauna outside the window. "You're surrounded by tons of people but no one really feels like your friend."

Mark frowned at Alicia's words and said, "Sorry, kid. I didn't realize things were that tough."

Alicia replied, "Don't get me wrong. I'm not complaining. I love performing," she sighed. "I don't know. Maybe things will be different today."

Once the car arrived at Ninoy Aquino International Airport, Alicia waved goodbye to her manager and headed to the counter. As she talked to the clerk...

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but your flight's been cancelled," the clerk apologized.

"Cancelled?" Alicia repeated.

"Yes. One of the plane's jets malfunctioned and repairs will last for a week."

And that's just it. The moment of seeing her father, ruined.

Sighing, Alicia slumped down on an empty chair and took out her cellphone. She dialed her mother's phone number and waited for her mother to call.

"Hello?" Alicia's mother, Hannah, called on the other end.

"Hey, Mom," Alicia sadly, replied.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"My flight got cancelled and I won't be able to see Dad for a week."

"Well, that's too bad. I was looking forward to it."

"So are we," Alicia's older sister, Michelle, added.

"We were so stoked about seeing Dad again," Alicia's twin brother, Kyle, continued.

"I know. See you," Alicia said.

"Bye," Hannah replied before she ended the call.

Just then, a woman with red hair and blue eyes approached them and looked at a picture of Alicia singing onstage.

"Excuse me but are you Jade?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Why?" Alicia answered.

"Come with me," the woman said. Alicia followed her.

A few minutes later, in a private jet owned by Stark International…

"Thanks for the flight, Ms. Potts," Alicia said.

"Just call me, Pepper. And you're welcome," Pepper said.

"Hey, Ms. Pepper. Are you gonna pick up two more passengers right now?" Alicia asked while looking at two empty seats beside her.

"I am and I had a hunch that they are gonna miss their flight. Before we go to America, let's head to Japan to pick them up," Pepper responded.

* * *

 **Back to Akira and Hikaru**

The two brothers are now at Haneda Airport and the sun is starting to set. Hikaru is at the desk talking to the clerk while Akira, now wearing a yellow shirt under a red jacket, dark brown shorts, white sneakers, and a red cap with a white adjustment strap worn backwards, is sitting on his purple bag.

"I'm terribly sorry but we have already finished boarding," the clerk said.

Hikaru was shocked that he and Akira missed their flight, "Then can we switch it to the next flight?" he asked the clerk.

Akira was listening to the conversation, then he looked at his bandaged knee.

"Every seat on the last flight have been booked, so are you okay with waiting for a cancellation?" the clerk said.

"Waiting for a cancellation, huh?" Hikaru echoed.

Just then, Pepper approached Akira and looked at a picture of Akira and Hikaru.

"Akira Akatsuki?" she asked as Akira turned to her.

* * *

A while later….

"Awesome!" Akira said, looking out the window before taking a seat next to Hikaru. He also tried the reclination of his chair by pressing a button. He then noticed Alicia sitting beside him, listening to the tunes in her phone. He tapper at her shoulder and said, "Hey are you on this flight, too?"

"Yeah. I'm Jade, I'm from the Philippines and I'm here to visit my father, Doctor Jamie Gonzales," Alicia said as she removed her headphones. She even said her stage name since she does that when it comes to people outside her country. **(A/N: After this, Alicia will be called by her stage name until she will reveal her real name to Akira, Hikaru, Edward, Jessica, and Chris.)**

"What a coincidence! My brother and I are also visiting our own father, Nozomu Akatsuki! I'm Akira, by the way, and this is my brother, Hikaru. We're both from Japan," Akira introduced himself and his brother.

"Hey, Jade," Hikaru greeted before he began to ask Pepper, "Um, Ms. Potts?" he said.

"Pepper. That's my nickname," The woman said.

"It's obvious that our father works for your company, but going so far as to charter a private jet?" Hikaru said.

"Doctor Akatsuki and Doctor Gonzales are involved in a very big project, you see."

"What kind of project are they involved in?" Hikaru asked.

Pepper smiled, "DISKs."

The three kids looked at each other.

"DISKs?" Jade asked.

"Your fathers are irreplaceable members of the project team. Do you really think I would humiliate myself and let their children ride in economy class?" "I'll pick them up myself!", so said the Chief," Pepper joked.

"He's a cool guy!" Akira said.

"Not when he says this at 5 in the morning," Pepper said and Akira frowned.

"He's quite a president, isn't he? Hikaru said.

"He's such a headache," Pepper said and Jade giggled.

"Who's a headache now? Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for riding with Stark Airlines," Said a voice.

The three kids went out their seats and saw a man in the screen.

"Yo, Samurai Boys! Pop Girl! Having fun on the flight?" He asked.

"We sure do. But how do you know that I'll be arriving?" Jade asked.

"That's easy. I've seen your concert performances that have been recorded online. I even knew that you cancelled your tour, right?" the man replied.

"Yes. I wanted to see my dad again," Jade replied.

"I'll handle the introductions. This is the president of Stark International, Tony Stark," Pepper said.

"That's it?" Tony asked.

"He's also one of the world's leading millionaires. A genius physicist, a social paragon and a hot bearded nice guy. Satisfied?" Pepper asked with a frown.

"Eh, needs work," Tony said, "Well, isn't this a lovely surprise?"

"It'd be better to have a lovely flight attendant and bowl of fruits right?" Pepper asked.

Nervous smiles grew on the three kids faces.

"It was my way of educating these innocent young men and the young lady in good taste," Tony said.

Pepper glared at him, "Tony..."

"Oops! Pepper's in a bad mood at least get them some milk," Tony said.

The kids frown.

Pepper put off the screen with a remote, "That'll do."

Akira and Jade looked out the window and gasped.

Flying outside the airplane was Iron Man A.K.A. Tony Stark!

In a few seconds he flew off.

"Iron Man!" Akira said, pressing his face on the window.

"I can't believe he was just there!" Jade said in complete shock, looking out at the window.

"I hope seeing him like that doesn't ruin your image of him," Pepper said in an unhappy tune.

"So our dad and Doctor Gonzales are working with a superhero like that?" Hikaru asked, "What exactly are DISKs?"

"I'm sorry. It's something I can't even say to family," Pepper said.

Jade nodded and tapped her chin. She knew that this Project DISK was now getting more interesting than ever.

* * *

 **In a Raft prison cell….**

"DISKs?" King Cobra asked.

A man named Tim Gilliam replied, "It's a name that only a selected few know about now."

As King Cobra stared at the security camera, he said, "And you're one of those 'selected few'?"

"Indeed. It was an easy matter to broadcast a fake projection of this prison cell.

"And how is using that DISK going to help me bust out of here?" King Cobra asked again.

"Give it a try," Tim gave King Cobra a grey DISK, "But you need to cooperate with me. That's my condition."

"I'll do it," King Cobra accepted.

"Stay still for 5 seconds. That'll be fine," Tim said as King Cobra what the former ordered.

Suddenly, King Cobra disappeared and was transported into the disk. The grey DISK then became yellow.

"Wonderful. My own genius scares me," Tim evilly chuckled, looking at the DISK while King Cobra's face appears on the DISK's center.

* * *

 **Outside the Raft…**

There was a party being held.

"This is Rosetta Riley, on the floor of the latest technology presentation sponsored by Stark International. What could Stark have made this time? It seems none of the VIP guests or superheroes here at the venue were informed of it either," The reporter said.

Standing in the treat table was the Hulk, Wasp, and Scarlet Witch.

"Even if she says that, it's probably just a suit design," Wasp said.

Hulk glared at her.

"I was joking," She said.

Scarlet Witch sighed, "I wonder what's taking Stark so long."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the entrance…**

"Here at the Raft maximum security penitentiary, it is highly unusual to give tours to the general public. All violent criminals who possess superpowers are locked up here. Or as they're commonly known as 'supervillains. Like Green Goblin, Abomination, M.O.D.O.K., Whiplash, Tigershark, King Cobra, and Baron Zemo. And why are they all here. For everyone lucky enough selected to take the tour here, you'll know the answer soon enough!" the guard said to the crowd of selected tourists.

"E-Excuse me," a young blonde boy with glasses called to the guard, "Tony Stark is gonna be in the presentation, right?"

"Well, from the beginning-" the guard, Phillip Coulson, said before the blonde boy interrupted.

"Is it true Iron Man's latest armor will be announced?! According to the rumors on the net, Tony Stark specialized in the operation of heavy artillery and he's developing an armor based on a completely new design concept!" he said.

"Your name?" the guard asked.

"E-Edward Grant. I help run a superhero fansite," the boy names Edward introduced as he showed his phone.

"Are you a fan of Iron Man?" Phillip asked.

"No way! Cap! Captain America's the best! The odds of winning a platinum ticket are one to tens of thousands! With this, my wish to meet Cap in person will come true!" Edward exclaimed.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Phillip said.

"You bet!" Edward agreed.

While they were talking, a red-haired girl listened to their conversation and looked at a blonde teenage boy wearing a black toque and orange headphones. He appears to be looking away and sighing.

The girl approached him and said, "You don't seem like a superhero nerd to me."

The boy turned to the girl as she introduced herself, "My name's Jessica Shannon."

Jessica then held out her hand, waiting for a handshake. But the boy only looked away.

"Hel-lo? Can you, like, talk?" Jessica called out.

The boy then introduced himself to Jessica, "Chris Taylor. I'm saying this now. I'm not into talking about myself nor I'm gonna listen to you."

Jessica noticed the orange headphones Chris is wearing, "Hey! Aren't those Stark Soundtech's latest pair?" she said, starting to touch them but Chris moved away.

"Don't touch them," he said.

"I get it. You got a ticket because you bought those. You got some good luck. My luck's so bad, I had to dump 2 million into it. So I'm pretty much broke today," Jessica stated.

Chris looked away and muttered, "She's filthy rich."

"Now then, everyone, let us head to special viewing area," Phillip said to the crowd.

"Hurry! We've gotta hurry!" Edward exclaimed.

* * *

In the Raft prison cells, no villain was present. In one cell, there were numerous dents on the walls and in another, there is writing on the wall that says, 'Good Bye'.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"He's late!" Akira said

"Don't get so impatient, Akira," Jade said.

"He still has 20 minutes. Same as usual for dad, really," Hikaru said, "It's annoying. But you don't hate him."

"That's why I'm worried," Akira said, putting his head down.

Seconds later he finally arrived….

"You okay, Peter?" Doctor Akatsuki asked.

"Y-Yes! " The boy said.

Then Doctor Akatsuki saw his two sons and Jade.

"Hi."

"Hello, Doctor Akatsuki," Jade smiled and bowed.

"Ah, Jade. I've heard everything about you from your father. I also realized that you cancelled your tour so you can visit your dad."

"You haven't changed a bit," Akira remarked before the door opened again.

"Nozomu, are you in here?" Doctor Gonzales entered.

"Oh, Jamie," Doctor Akatsuki called out.

"Hi, Dad," Jade walked up to her father and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Jade. It's been 2 years, huh?" Doctor Gonzales said.

"It sure is," Jade agreed.

"Hello, Doctor Gonzales," the Akatsuki brothers greeted.

"Akira and Hikaru. So delighted to meet you both," Doctor Gonzales smiled.

A while later…

"This is a DISK?" Hikaru asked, holding a grey disk.

"Try and guess what it's used for," Doctor Akatsuki said as Akira saw two white watch-like devices on two small chair-like stands.

"Let's see," Hikaru said, looking at the disk.

"Hel~lo?! Hello?!" Akira tried the watch-like device but it didn't work. Jade put on the other one and it also didn't work.

"Hey Akira! Jade! We're in the middle of fine tuning that, so don't touch it! You know you should appreciate the fragileness of science a bit more," Doctor Gonzales said as Akira groaned in exasperation.

"It's fine, don't you think? Curiosity is the foundation of science," A man coming in and wearing a red iron suit said.

Akira and Jade eyes widen.

"Tony Stark!"

"Yo, Samurai Boy, Pop Girl. Did Pepper take good care of you two?" Iron Man asked.

"She sure did, it was such a nice flight," Jade said.

"I guess we can skip the introductions," Doctor Akatsuki said.

"Yesterday, on the private jet, we-" Akira started, but he was cut off.

"I'll make this quick," Iron man said, walking to the two Doctors.

"Doctor, about the other thing we talked about, are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Don't mind it," Doctor Akatsuki said.

"I see. I'm a little disappointed now, though. I figured, since you two are top scientists, that you knew someone else that's just as great as you are," Tony said.

"What's wrong, Tony? It's not like you to be humble," Doctor Gonzales said.

"It was great working with you two," Tony said.

"Same here," Doctor Akatsuki said and the three men shook hands.

The three kids smiled.

"Well, I'll go on record and say I developed the DISKs myself then," Iron man said.

Akira and Jade looked at each other.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the viewing area….**

"This… is the special viewing area? If I'm _this_ far away, I can't take good pics of that state-of-the-art armor! I gotta somehow sneak into the venue," Edward said, holding his camera.

Jessica approached Edward and said, "'History has no bystanders, only participants.' Do you know who's that from?"

"Who?" Edward asked.

"From my dad."

"A-Ah…"

"What are you gonna do?" Jessica asked Chris.

"Huh? Doesn't involve me, right?" Chris said.

"'Even chance meetings are preordained.'"

"That one from your dad, too?"

* * *

At the same time, the Celebrity 5 are getting into position.

This is Smart Brain. All men are in position. We will begin our Operation Lost Day momentarily How about we _really_ liven up this party?" Smart Brain called to his allies from his jet plane. He then laughed deviously.

* * *

 **Back in the Party...**

Scarlet Witch and the rest of the guests were just getting more bored, until Iron Man appeared in the stage.

"Nailed it!" He said.

"Finally," Scarlet Witch muttered.

"Say, Hulk, why don't you try thinking of an iconic pose too? You'll be more popular with the kids too," Wasp said.

"That might be good," Hulk said with a smile.

"It was a joke," Wasp said.

Hulk frowned, "I see."

"This is an invention that will change history," Iron Man said.

Holograms of DISKs appeared and the crowd gasped in amazement.

"Digital Identity Securement Kit or as I named them, DISKs," He said.

* * *

 **Back in the Lab...**

"I'm so upset that we couldn't go to the party, it would have been fun," Jade said as she and Akira watched the party in the large window.

"What's up with that? He's hogging all the glory!" Akira said, folding his arms.

"Glory? That's inventor isn't what's important. Using one's skills to advance humanity one step at a time That's where the value of science lies," Doctor Akatsuki said.

"Your father's right, Akira," Jade said.

Akira looked at her, "But c'mon."

"Hikaru. You understand, right?" Doctor Akatsuki asked, looking at his eldest son.

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Akira said.

"You're the definition of a kid and that bruise," Doctor Gonzales said, pointing to Akira's injured knee.

"I thought I told you inline skates were dangerous and not to use them?" Doctor Akatsuki reminded.

"T-That has nothing to do with this," Akira stated.

"Adults don't break promises so easily. You still have ways to go," Doctor Akatsuki said.

"You're our dad, but _you_ do whatever the heck you want!" Akira snapped.

Jade gasped, "Akira..."

"Adults are so selfish. You never...ever...Cared about what we thought!" Akira said.

"Sorry for the wait~! Coffee? Bad timing?" Peter asked, holding tea cups.

"I would like hot chocolate, please?" Jade said and Akira sighed.

"See, the Doctors declined being credited as one of the DISK inventors for your sake," Peter said.

Hikaru, Akira, and Jade gasped, while holding their cups.

"Peter!" Doctor Gonzales said.

"The DISKs are for capturing supervillains. If the developer was well known, you both might be attacked by supervillains," Peter said and the two Doctors sighed.

"Ah, Doctors. Isn't it time for _those_?" Peter asked.

"Man, you said too much. A belated birthday present and a 'Congratulations' present," Doctor Akatsuki said as he showed a large box covered in blue paper and had a red ribbon while Doctor Gonzales showed a longer box wrapped in green paper and had a pink bow.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"The DISKs will become an invention that will open a brand new page in the history of crime fighting and we call upon some notable heroes to carry this legacy," Tony said as the curtain behind him opened.

"Now then, everyone, allow me to present the greatest of men! Even if they have no fashion sense," Tony said and Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes.

"Captain America! Please give it up for War Machine and Doctor Strange! Iron Fist and even Beast and Cyclops from the X-Men are here!"

The crowd cheered.

Wasp noticed Scarlet Witch's eyes were glimmering.

"Scarlet?" Wasp asked, but Scarlet Witch wasn't listening to her.

Wasp looked at what Scarlet Witch was looking at. It was Captain America.

"So you really like the guy?"

Scarlet Witch snapped out of her thoughts and a small pink blush crept up her face.

"What? Of course not! Steve is just a friend," Scarlet Witch said and her blush in her face turned red.

Wasp smirked, "Right..."

* * *

 **To Chris, Edward, and Jessica...**

All three of them appear to be inside a dark hallway.

Jessica looked at her watch, "Oh man. Looks like it's... already started."

Edward was startled by what Jessica said, "This is bad. But... where are we?" he asked.

Chris sighed, "We're totally lost."

* * *

 **Back to the heroes...**

"According to the latest polls, looks like women like me more than you," Tony whispered.

Captain America smiled, "You do have better fashion sense, right?"

"Speech," Tony said.

"Roger that," Captain America said.

Then the sky turned grey and thunder appeared.

The smoke cleared and revealed Thor in front of the stage.

"Thor! Are you angry we didn't invite you? We can't exactly send mail to Azgard," Tony said.

"I have come to warn you. A great disaster is to befall this land," Thor said.

"Disaster?" Tony asked.

"That is cruel, brother. Calling your only brother, a disaster," A voice said and a man appeared in the sky.

"You!" Captain America growled.

"But fine. I'll introduce myself. My name is Loki! The legitimate heir to Azgard and ruler over you pathetic worms," The man said.

"Brother, what is it that you are scheming?!" Thor asked.

"My aim is modest. I shall defeat everyone here! That is all," Loki said aiming his scepter.

"Keep the jokes limited to that helmet!" Iron Man snapped.

"This is probably the worst place for a villain to be right now," Scarlet Witch said as she and Wasp walk up next to their fellow allies.

"You got that right," Wasp said with a smirk.

"You're outnumbered. Victory will not be yours or so you think," Loki said and disks appeared in front of him.

"DISKs?!" Iron Man said.

Then more villians appeared around the heroes.

"What's going on?! Where the heck did they get those DISKs?!" Iron Man growled.

Scarlet Witch and Wasp look at their surroundings.

"Great, they just had to come when there was an important announcement," Scarlet Witch muttered.

"And anyway, what the heck are DISKs?!" Wasp snapped.

* * *

Back in the lab, the two Doctors, Peter, and the three kids all gasped, when they saw explosions outside.

"Something's happening," Doctor Akatsuki said.

"I better go tell Tony about this," Doctor Gonzales said as he left the lab to warn Iron Man.

"Doctors, I'll see what's going on!" Peter said. But then a villain named Crimson Dynamo jumped in and crash Peter out of the lab.

"Peter!" Jade shouted.

As Peter was falling, he ripped his clothes to reveal his Spider-Man outfit, "If I'm not here, they're dead."

"Where is the installer?" Crimson Dynamo said and grabbed Doctor Akatsuki.

"Dad!" Akira shouted.

Then a web caught the Crimson Dynamo's shoulder.

The three kids looked at the direction, where the web came from.

A guy wearing a red spider suit was standing in front of the broken window.

"I didn't get an invitation, but mind if I crash the party?" The guy said.

It was Spider-Man!

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Thread of Fate -by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _Don't overlook that figure in the distance._

 _Your feelings are the only thing stopping you._

 _You might just attract_

 _All the wrong kinds of attention._

 _Soon, they'll disappear._

 _Without anyone remembering them._

 _If we want to remember their touch, we can't let this blooming miracle pass us by!_

 _We'll twist fate itself_

 _To get to know them._

 _Turn two truths into_

 _A single entity_

 _And head past the open door._

 **[End of Ending Song]**

* * *

 **Alicia: This week's hero intro is for Iron Man! His specialty is Tech! Tony Stark fights for the peace of the world using armor that he invented himself!**

 **An army of supervillain inmates has suddenly appeared! Iron Man and the others fight against them, but will justice be defeated? Next time, on DISK Wars Avengers: All Heroes Exterminated?! Let's end this! D-Smash!**

* * *

 **Additional Voices**

 **Souma Saito (Japanese) and Yuri Lowenhal (English) as Mark**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alicia/Jade and Mark's conversation in the car is based on Erika Juno and Eddie's conversation from Barbie in Rock 'n Royals.**


	3. All Heroes Exterminated?

**Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers**

 **Episode 2: All Heroes Exterminated?!**

* * *

 **Previously on Marvel DISK Wars...**

 **Alicia:** The mysterious new inventions: DISKs. We were invited to the invention's grand unveiling, so we headed to America on Tony Stark's private jet. We were supposed to be catching up with Hikaru and Akira's dad, Doctor Akatsuki and my dad, Doctor Gonzales. But we ended up getting involved with an army of violent criminal supervillains. Now it's heroes vs. villains. Could this be all out war?

 **Doctor Akatsuki:** Something's happening...

 **Doctor Gonzales:** I better go tell Tony about this.

 **Peter:** You've done it now. If I'm not there, they'll die!

 **Crimson Dynamo:** Where is the installer?

 **Akira:** Dad!

 **Spider-Man:** I didn't get an invitation, but mind if I crash the party?

* * *

Alicia Gonzales appears from a black background and grabs a pink DISK with Scarlet Witch's face on it.

"Scarlet Witch, D-Smash!" Alicia yelled as she threw Scarlet Witch's DISK on the ground.

Scarlet Witch materialized as she appeared. She then said, "I'll show you what I can do."

* * *

 **[Theme Song: Break on Through – Time to Smash by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _ **All of our slumbering feelings are gathered**_

(Iron Man's red DISK appears on a black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Akira Akatsuki and Iron Man. Scarlet Witch's pink DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Alicia Gonzales and Scarlet Witch.)

 _ **Quickly wishing for tomorrow.**_

(Thor's purple DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Hikaru Akatsuki and Thor. Captain America's blue DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Chris Taylor and Captain America.

 _ **The light that calls us all together**_

(Hulk's green DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Edward Grant and Hulk. Wasp's yellow DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Jessica Shannon and Wasp.)

 _ **Is waiting to be set free!**_

(All six DISKs are shown then the title 'Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers' appears.)

 _ **{Short Interlude}**_

(Spider-Man swings in front of the title logo.)

 _ **Strike 'em down cleverly, let it look like you were deceived.**_

(Akira and Iron Man walk towards each other, give each other a high five and head off in opposite directions. Alicia and Scarlet Witch both jump from above and dance together before they zoom off.)

 _ **The world isn't simple anymore.**_

(Hikaru and Thor are shown back to back. They give each other a thumbs-up before heading out. Chris and Captain America slide into view and both of them spring into action.)

 _ **It's on a countdown to chaos.**_

(Edward and Hulk jump from below and Hulk catches Edward before the latter falls. Jessica and Wasp point to each other playfully.)

 _ **Leave that never stopping snooze button alone!**_

(Loki and all the other main villains appear.)

 _ **{Break it! Time to smash!}**_

(The screen splits into six colors: green, purple, red, pink, blue, and yellow. The six kids appear in their respective colors. Akira and Alicia then proceed to D-Smash Iron Man's and Scarlet Witch's DISKs.)

 _ **In despair, I'll finally notice it!**_

(Pepper Potts and Jamie Gonzales notice a light shining above them. All six Avengers emerge from the light.)

 _ **All of our slumbering feelings are gathered**_

(All six Avengers proceed to attack. Iron Man shoots numerous torpedoes and blasts a laser from his armor's chest.)

 _ **Quickly wishing for tomorrow.**_

(Thor uses his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, to summon lightning. Scarlet Witch summons hex bolts and hex spheres.)

 _ **The light that calls us all together**_

(Captain America throws his shield and it returns to him. Hulk is ready to bash with his fists.)

 _ **Is waiting to be set free!**_

(Wasp flies with her wings and fires an orange beam.)

 _ **"You won't be alone", if you make that promise**_

(Akira and Alicia, with their respective partners on their shoulders, stare at the sunset. They then turn around and smile.)

 _ **Firmly believe in it, and your pulse that wishes for it**_

(Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, their respective partners, Jamie, and Pepper all smile back at Alicia and Akira. Hikaru gives Akira and Alicia a nod while Jessica gives a wave.)

 _ **Will go towards a forgiving future**_

(Akira, Alicia, Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Wasp all charge for battle.)

 _ **And breakthrough!**_

(All 12 heroes stand on top of the world and stare into the stars.)

 **[End of Theme Song]**

* * *

Jessica, Edward, and Chris are seen running down a hallway, finding a way out. They then came across a fork in the hall.

"This way!" Chris pointed to the right hall.

"That way!" Jessica pointed to the left hall.

"Not, that way!

"That way!"

Edward was having a hard time what hall should they choose.

"Which way?!" he asked.

* * *

 **Back to Spider-Man, Doctor Akatsuki, Crimson Dynamo, and the three kids...**

"You're gonna have to let him go," Spider-Man said.

The villain threw Doctor Akatsuki into the desk.

"Dad! " Hikaru shouted as he, Akira, and Jade went up to him.

"You are so dogmeat!" Akira growled at the robot.

"My armor is impregnable. You think you can stop me with some webbing? Well, beansprout?" Crimson Dynamo asked Spider-Man.

"Beansprout? That's just mean. I got some muscle under this! " Spider-Man said and threw webs at the villain's face.

The robot removed the webs, "W-Where?!"

"Here I am, Mr. Baddie!" Spider-Man said, jumping to avoid getting hit by the robot.

"I'll smash you into dust!" The robot growled.

With his webs, Spider-Man threw the robot out of the lab.

"I hope he's got insurance on that prized armor of his," Spider-Man said.

"Doctor Akatsuki, are you alright?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, Dad the installer?" Hikaru asked.

"Right," Doctor Akatsuki said and took out a remote.

After pressing it, a machine came out of the wall and a silver case appeared next to Spider-Man.

Doctor Akatsuki activated the case and it opened revealing the biocode installer.

"It's the biocode installer," He said.

"Biocode?" Hikaru asked.

Then rumbling was heard outside.

"Looks I don't have time to explain," Doctor Akatsuki said.

"Hikaru, try and check your e-mail," Jade said.

Hikaru took out his phone and it showed the Raft.

"It's the heliport. If you can get there, you can escape, "Doctor Akatsuki said, "It's confusing, but don't get lost."

"Lemme give you a hand," Spider-Man said, "They got your leg good, right?"

Doctor Akatsuki laughed, "You noticed?"

"Dad..," Hikaru said.

"Can you fight the villains while carrying me?" Doctor Akatsuki said.

"I said I got muscle under this, you know," Spider-Man said.

"Could you protect my boys and Jade?" Doctor Akatsuki asked.

"Well, somehow," Spider-Man said.

"Let's go together! C'mon now! " Akira said, holding his dad's hand.

"There are security guards. I'll manage somehow. After you escort these three, you'll be back for me, right?" Doctor Akatsuki asked.

"Well, duh," Spider-Man said.

"Then I'll stay too!" Akira said.

"Akira, If the villains get their hands on the installer, we'll all be in deep trouble. I'm entrusting it to you," Doctor Akatsuki said as he hand the silver case to Akira.

Akira was surprised, "Dad..."

"I'm counting on you. You're not a kid anymore, right?" Doctor Akatsuki asked and Akira nodded.

The three kids went up stairs and looked at Doctor Akatsuki one more time before running off.

However, they stopped when they saw Edward, Jessica, and Chris.

'What is Jade doing here? I thought she's gonna have her first world tour now?' Jessica thought.

* * *

Outside, the Avengers and the X-Men were fighting off the villains.

"Lightning Strike! " Thor shouted as he summoned his hammer and lighting to his enemies.

"Wasp Sting!" Wasp shouted as she attacked Absorbing Man with her stings while dodging his wrecking ball.

In another area, Captain America and Scarlet Witch were fighting Whirlwind.

"Shield Throw!" Captain America shouted as he threw his shield at the villain.

"Hex Bolts!" Scarlet Witch shouted as large red fireballs came out of her hands and threw them.

"Optic Blast!" Cyclops shouted, firing lasers.

"Your devious intentions are nothing to my magical might!" Doctor Strange said as he summoned his magic.

"This is really turning out to be an awesome party, Tony!" War Machine said.

"Don't hold back, Rhodey! Really cut loose with War Machine!" Iron Man said as he and War Machine attacked Goblin.

"What happened to that fighter carrier back-up?!" Iron Man asked himself as he stared at the clouds.

* * *

Behind the clouds, there appears to be helicarrier owned by the organization S.H.I.E.L.D.

The intercom commanded, "Emergency transmission! A mass jailbreak has occurred at the Raft. Declaring Protocol 522. Again: A mass jailbreak has occurred at the Raft. Declaring Protocol 522. All personnel, please go into formation as per your manuals."

As soldiers head off, in a dark hall, Tim Gilliam and Lucia Anderson eye them carefully.

* * *

At the stations cockpit, Iron Man is talking to Nick Fury, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Nothing yet, Fury?!" Iron Man asked.

Nick Fury answered, "You should have been warned to stop the presentation, Tony Stark."

"Got a grudge for not heading the project yourself? Listen up: For every second you don't send back-up, I'm gonna make you foot the repair bill for my armor!"

Suddenly, Nick Fury and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents suddenly felt something hit the helicarrier.

"Maria!" Nick Fury commanded one of his agents.

"Changing the video feed!" Maria Hill replied.

"What in the world is going on?!" Iron Man asked before he is interrupted when the video feed changed to a security footage of the villains who infiltrated the helicarrier. The villains are Whiplash, Enchantress, and M.O.D.O.K.

"How did they get on the ship?!" Maria asked as she, Nick Fury, and the rest of the agents felt another blast. Nick Fury then proceeded to cock his gun.

"Colonel Fury!" Maria exclaimed.

"Eliminating the villains on board is top priority," Nick Fury said.

"But the civilians in the residential area-" Maria replied before she was interrupted by Fury staring at her. She then nodded and said, "Roger."

* * *

 **Back at the Raft...**

Pepper and Doctor Gonzales were trying to get the guests into the planes.

"Everyone calm down. Women and child first, please," Pepper said.

"Single file, everyone," Doctor Gonzales added.

They then notice Rosetta Riley and TV reporters.

"Stop filming," Doctor Gonzales said.

"I'm Rosetta Riley from Big News Channel. An interview?" Rosetta asked.

"Please, just stop it for now," Pepper answered.

"Yes, _ma'am_. Ms. Killjoy," Rosetta whispered and took out a yellow disk.

* * *

As Green Goblin are searching for more enemies, they notice Spider-Man fighting Cottonmouth.

"Spidey!" Green Goblin hissed.

* * *

Inside, Spider-Man was fighting Cottonmouth to protect Jade and the other five kids.

He quickly used his webs to tie the villain in the wall.

"I can't move!" Cottonmouth grunted.

"So strong!" Akira said.

"Spider-Man's protecting us. It's like a dream! I'm a huge fan! Can I get an autograph?! " Edward said.

"Didn't you say you were a Captain America fan before?" Jessica asked.

"W-Well, the Cap's special, so..," Edward stammered.

"Whelp, the heliport's not too far away," Spider-Man said, "Let's keep up the pace."

Jade sighed. "That's good ne-"

Suddenly, Spider-Man felt that his head is all buzzy. He then said, "Somethings getting my Spider-Sense all excited!"

"Everyone, down!" Spider-Man shouted and an explosion came in front of them.

Once the explosion cleared, it revealed Goblin.

"I'm happy to see you, Spidey! I was dreaming about you every night in prison," Goblin said.

"Too bad you can't see the goosebumps under my suit, eh, Green Goblin?" Spider-Man joked.

"Hey, do something about this!" Cottonmouth said.

"Bug off and zip it! " Goblin growled.

He then notice the silver case that Akira was holding.

"Ah, is the biocode installer he mentioned in that case?" He asked.

Akira growled at him and held the case tighter. Chris glanced on Akira.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the Raft...**

"Listen well, villains! Will you burn at the stake here? Or will you become Loki's servants?" Baron Zemo said to his fellow villains. One of them is Wrecker.

"Choose," Baron Zemo said, holding out as he held out a grey DISK.

* * *

Back to Spider-Man and the kids, Cottonmouth has managed to escape from his web trap.

"He's kind of annoying This might take a bit," Spider-Man said.

"I'll lead everyone to safety," Hikaru said.

"Sorry," Spider-Man asked.

"Thanks, Spider -Man! " Jade said as she and the five kids run off.

"And how many times have we done this dance?" Spider-Man asked.

"No clue. But this will be the final time! " Goblin said as he threw pumpkin bombs, where the kids were running.

But they luckily avoid it.

"Hey, what's in the case?" Jessica asked.

"The villains really want it," Edward said.

"The biocode installer," Jade said.

"Biocode?" Jessica asked.

"I didn't hear anything else. So I don't know either," Akira said sadly.

"If we're in trouble, you'll ditch it, right? Being chased around for it's not fun. It's a chore," Chris said.

"What?! " Akira snapped.

"Calm down, Akira," Hikaru said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Akira glared at Chris.

* * *

After taking down the villains, the Avengers met up with each other. They then noticed Wrecker and his fellow villains approaching.

"It really never ends," Iron Man said.

"Stark!" King Cobra hissed from the top of a building, snickering deviously and pointing to something below him.

Iron Man spotted a man and a woman being tied at the top of a building. They were Pepper and Doctor Gonzales! Both of them appear to be knocked out.

"Don't tell me. Pepper and Jamie!" Iron Man shouted. Pepper and Jamie regained consciousness but they later felt a strong wind.

"I thought it would be enough to crush you with numbers. But using a tactic like this works too," Loki said appearing.

Iron Man growled. "Loki, you snake..."

"And it looks like we're in big trouble! Appearing from the heliport out of nowhere, King Cobra keeps our heroes at bay with two hostages!" the reporter said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"The helicopters are gone!" Edward looked at his phone.

"There goes our escape route," Chris remarked.

Akira sighed and Jade place her hand to comfort him.

"I have an announcement for all who dwell on this land! With the Queen and the Genius captured, we've reached checkmate! Our game is over. Surrender! And fall to despair!" Loki shouted.

"This is why I told you _not_ to have the venue at the prison!" Pepper said. Wrecker then approached the Avengers, crowbar in hand.

"You are all responsible for sending many supervillains to jail. Now it's your turn," Loki said taking out five disks.

"It's actually kind of comfy, y'know!" Wrecker said evilly, causing all the villains to snicker. Suddenly, Wrecker then saw lightning and heard thunder.

"Wait, you would choose defeat?" Thor asked.

"That's not it," Iron Man said. "I'm thinking of a smart way out of this."

"There isn't one," Thor said.

"I had no idea. When were _you_ the brains behind this hero operation?!" Iron Man said.

"Hey!" Wasp said.

"Calm yourself, Iron Man," Thor said.

"I'm always calm!" Iron Man said.

"One of the hostages is your beloved and the other one is your colleague," Thor said.

"That has nothing to do with anything!" Iron Man said.

"You still wish to bluff?" Thor asked, facing him.

"That's enough! Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves," Captain America said.

"He's right," Scarlet Witch said.

Then there was complete silent.

"Your words are always just. I shall relent, Captain America," Thor said.

"That's right! Any resistance and these two die!" Loki said.

The villains took a step forward.

"Oh my dearest brother. There is something I have longed to tell you. Kneel to me," Loki said with a dark smirk.

"I refuse," Thor said.

Wrecker hit Iron Man.

"Stop this!" Thor yelled but Wrecker hit Iron Man again.

"Home Run," Wrecker said, "You're not major league material. Go home!"

"I'm telling you to cease!" Thor yelled but Wrecker hit Iron Man again while Pepper and Jamie could only watch and look away.

"How's this?! Eat this! Take that!" Wrecker kept on hitting Iron Man with his crowbar.

Having no other choice, Thor put his hammer down and knelt. Loki then cackled loudly.

"Loki!" A voice shouted and Hulk appeared.

"There, huh... You... You'll pay!" Hulk growled.

"We'll start with you, swine. D-Secure," Loki said as he activated a disk and Hulk got trapped in it.

The Avengers gasped.

* * *

 **In the stairs...**

"If we save Ms. Pepper and Doctor Gonzales, the heroes can fight again! Please, help me out!" Akira said.

"I will," Jade said, going next to Akira and he smiled at her.

"Save them? That's insane," Chris said.

"We need to try! " Jessica said.

"We totally don't have to," Chris said.

"W-We don't have any way to beat King Cobra?" Edward said.

"Ed..." Jessica said.

"Either way, we can't run away anymore. No choice but to try it! Right?!" Akira said.

"Then what about that all important case, huh?! It'll be like handing it to them on a silver platter! Well?! " Chris asked.

"One of the two, whichever one we choose, we have to give up the other, huh?" Hikaru said.

"I'm not giving up either! " Akira said.

The five kids gasped.

"I'll keep my promise to Dad. And I'll save Pepper, Jade's dad, Iron Man and the others! Both! I'll do both of them!" Akira said.

"How?! " Chris said.

"My bro'll think of something!" Akira said. Jessica gasped.

"The heck?" Chris asked.

Hikaru laughed, "I guess so! If I have the time to think about giving something up, then I should be able to think of a way to handle both. Okay, everyone, listen up."

* * *

Meanwhile, Iron Man, Wasp, Captain America, and Scarlet Witch were the only known held hostages by the villians and the X-Men members got trapped into DISKs. Pepper and Jamie could only watch them helplessly.

"Wonderful!" Loki said, while holding all the DISKs containing the imprisoned heroes. He then noticed Captain America and approached him.

"Do you still refuse to surrender?" Loki asked.

He hit Captain America with his scepter.

"Cap!" Scarlet Witch shouted.

"Does it hurt?" Loki asked.

"This pain is nothing," Captain America said.

"It will fade eventually," Loki said.

"However, there is also a pain that will never fade. The pain in our pride, our love. You trample over our hearts and someday. Loki, someday, you _will_ get what's coming to you!" Captain America said.

"You'll vanish from this world today. So who exactly shall punish me?" Loki asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade and her friends were walking up the stairs, except Chris.

The ones who believe in justice," Captain America said, "Those who walk the path of righteousness. I'm sure of it!"

To be continued...

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Thread of Fate by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _Don't overlook that figure in the distance._

 _Your feelings are the only thing stopping you._

 _You might just attract_

 _All the wrong kinds attention._

 _Soon, they'll disappear._

 _Without anyone remembering them._

 _If we want to remember their touch, We can't let this blooming miracle pass us by!_

 _We'll twist fate itself_

 _To get to know them._

 _Turn two truths into_

 _A single entity_

 _And head past the open door._

 **[End of Ending Song]**

* * *

 **This week's villain spot light is: King Cobra! He's in the animal class! His body is nimble and moves like a snake! Watch out for his poison too!**

 **Next time on Marvel DISK Wars...**

 **Iron Man and Scarlet Witch are in** **deep trouble. And now, both the DISKs and the biocode are in your hands, Akira! Jade!** **Next time, on DISK Wars Avengers: Iron Man and Scarlet Witch, Reborn! Let's end this! D Smash!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please feel free to fave and/or follow and leave a review but NO flames, curses, and negative reviews. Also, if there is anyone who has a DeviantArt account and a fan Marvel DISK Wars, I want to see what Alicia Gonzales/Jade looks like (use current cover art as reference), the pink DISK with Scarlet Witch face, and what Scarlet Witch looks like in anime form (her outfit will be the same from Age of Ultron). I also want a group photo that features all the 10 main characters, including Alicia/Jade and Scarlet Witch.**


	4. Iron Man and Scarlet Witch, Reborn!

**Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers**

 **Episode 3: Iron Man and Scarlet Witch, Reborn!**

* * *

 **Previously on Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers...**

 **Hikaru:** The mysterious inventions: DISKs. The grand unveiling venue sunk into chaos as the supervillains attacked. Ugh. Talk about annoying. The villains have set their sights on the biocode installer. And it looks like it has something to do with that case Akira's got. Now there's a hostage in the mix and the heroes can't do anything!

 **Loki:** Do you still refuse to surrender? Does it hurt?

 **Captain America:** This pain is nothing.

 **Loki:** It will fade eventually.

 **Captain America:** However There is also a pain that will never fade! The pain in our hearts. Our pride,our love you trample over our hearts and laugh. Loki, someday You will get what's coming to you! You'll vanish from this world today.

 **Loki:** So who exactly shall punish me?

 **Captain America:** The ones who believe in justice. Those who walk the path of righteousness! We just have to try it?!

* * *

Hikaru Akatsuki appears from a black background and grabs a purple DISK with Thor's face on it.

"Mighty Thor, D-Smash!" Hikaru yelled as he threw Thor's DISK on the ground.

Thor materialized along with Mjölnir as he appeared. He then said, "In the name of Mjölnir."

* * *

 **[Theme Song: Break on Through – Time to Smash by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(Iron Man's red DISK appears on a black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Akira Akatsuki and Iron Man. Scarlet Witch's pink DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Alicia Gonzales and Scarlet Witch.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor's purple DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Hikaru Akatsuki and Thor. Captain America's blue DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Chris Taylor and Captain America.

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Hulk's green DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Edward Grant and Hulk. Wasp's yellow DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Jessica Shannon and Wasp.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(All six DISKs are shown then the title 'Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers' appears.)

 ** _{Short Interlude}_**

(Spider-Man swings in front of the title logo.)

 ** _Strike 'em down cleverly, let it look like you were deceived._**

(Akira and Iron Man walk towards each other, give each other a high five and head off in opposite directions. Alicia and Scarlet Witch both jump from above and dance together before they zoom off.)

 ** _The world isn't simple anymore._**

(Hikaru and Thor are shown back to back. They give each other a thumbs-up before heading out. Chris and Captain America slide into view and both of them spring into action.)

 ** _It's on a countdown to chaos._**

(Edward and Hulk jump from below and Hulk catches Edward before the latter falls. Jessica and Wasp point to each other playfully.)

 ** _Leave that never stopping snooze button alone!_**

(Loki and all the other main villains appear.)

 ** _{Break it! Time to smash!}_**

(The screen splits into six colors: green, purple, red, pink, blue, and yellow. The six kids appear in their respective colors. Akira and Alicia then proceed to D-Smash Iron Man's and Scarlet Witch's DISKs.)

 ** _In despair, I'll finally notice it!_**

(Pepper Potts and Jamie Gonzales notice a light shining above them. All six Avengers emerge from the light.)

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(All six Avengers proceed to attack. Iron Man shoots numerous torpedoes and blasts a laser from his armor's chest.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor uses his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, to summon lightning. Scarlet Witch summons hex bolts and hex spheres.)

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Captain America throws his shield and it returns to him. Hulk is ready to bash with his fists.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(Wasp flies with her wings and fires an orange beam.)

 ** _"You won't be alone", if you make that promise_**

(Akira and Alicia, with their respective partners on their shoulders, stare at the sunset. They then turn around and smile.)

 ** _Firmly believe in it, and your pulse that wishes for it_**

(Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, their respective partners, Jamie, and Pepper all smile back at Alicia and Akira. Hikaru gives Akira and Alicia a nod while Jessica gives a wave.)

 ** _Will go towards a forgiving future_**

(Akira, Alicia, Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Wasp all charge for battle.)

 ** _And breakthrough!_**

(All 12 heroes stand on top of the world and stare into the stars.)

 **[End of Theme Song]**

* * *

Akira, Jade, Hikaru, Edward and Jessica were hiding behind a bunch of metal containers.

They saw King Cobra holding Ms. Pepper and Professor Gonzales as hostage.

King Cobra smirked, "Soon, everything will be over."

Akira runs up to him.

"Get away from Ms. Pepper and Doctor Gonzales!" Akira said.

"Where did you slither in from?" King Cobra asked.

"You want this, right?! I'll trade it for Ms. Pepper and Doctor Gonzales!" Akira said, showing the case.

"That's the biocode installer I was told about. Trade? Boy, you're a naive one. Why would I have to negotiate with you?" King Cobra asked as he started walking towards Akira.

Akira backed away and remembered what his brother said back at the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _At the stairs, Akira, Jade, Jessica, and Edward are listening to Hikaru while Chris watches them from a safe distance_

 _"I don't know the reason why but the villains all want this case. So we'll use it as a decoy," Hikaru said._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

'I need to get him closer...' Akira thought as King Cobra is now a few meters closer to him

"Now!" Akira shouted.

Jade, Hikaru, Edward, and Jessica tried to push the large box to fall off, but it was too heavy.

"Put your backs into it, people!" Jessica said.

"I'm giving it my all!" Edward said.

"Come on! Push harder, you guys!" Jade exclaimed.

"Not a bad idea, for children," King Cobra said, before approaching Akira threateningly, "I'll reward you!" He then aimed four bullets at Akira, causing him, Jade, Hikaru, Edward, and Jessica to gasp.

"Take this!" King Cobra exclaimed.

Just before he can finish off Akira, Chris arrived driving a forklift.

"I'm driving without a license at _a prison_ , but this is an emergency, who cares! You guys are in the way! Move it!" He shouted.

The five kids quickly got out of the way and the containers fall on King Cobra.

* * *

Below them, the Avengers and Loki noticed and heard the crash.

Loki asked asked, "What was that?"

* * *

Akira and the rest went up to Chris.

"You came after all," Akira said.

"It wasn't for you. Don't get the wrong idea. C'mon, let's save that chick and that scientist!" Chris said.

Akira and Jade nodded, "Right!"

Jade and the gang quickly began to pull the ropes that were holding Doctor Gonzales and Ms. Pepper up.

* * *

Loki spotted them, "What?!"

"Loki!" Captain America shouted and punched him in the face.

"This will not stand! D-Secure!" Loki growled and five DISKs went at the top of the heroes and began trapping them into them.

"Iron Man! Scarlet Witch!" Captain America shouted, but the two heroes were still conscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, the six kids continued to pull the rope to bring Doctor Gonzales and Ms. Pepper up.

"Hang in there, Ms. Pepper! You too, Dad!" Jade shouted.

"Filthy brats, you'll pay!" King Cobra growled, slithering out of the metal containers.

The six kids gasped.

"You're kidding, right?!" Akira asked nervously.

* * *

As Iron Man and Scarlet Witch are slowly being transported, Captain America yelled, "Go!"

At Captain America's words, Iron Man and Scarlet Witch escaped from their trap and headed to help the six kids.

"Iron Man!" Akira yelled.

"Tony! Wanda!" Pepper exclaimed, seeing Iron Man and Scarlet Witch coming her way.

'About Ms. Pepper and Doctor Gonzales' rescue, first things first,' Iron Man thought.

Just before King Cobra can hurt them, Scarlet Witch charged right at him.

"Hey, snake in the grass! Hex Bolts!" Scarlet Witch shouted as she unleashed red fire bolts, which sent King Cobra crushing into the metal containers.

"Nice going Scarlet Witch, now for Pepper and Jamie," Iron Man said.

"Tony. Wanda."

Iron Man and Scarlet Witch turned around and saw Pepper and Jamie with the six kids.

"So Pepper's back to her usual self?" Iron Man asked.

"So it seems," JARVIS answered.

"Oops. This isn't the time," Iron Man said.

"What about Cap and the others?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Your captain and your friends are the least of your worries, Witch."

The two superheroes turned around and saw a man with M.O.D.O.K. and a woman with Enchantress.

M.O.D.O.K. fired at them.

"Watch out!" Iron Man shouted.

Once the smoke cleared Pepper, Jamie, and the six kids were on the floor, while Iron Man and Scarlet Witch were beaten up by the blasts. Then, Tim and Lucia approached the heroes.

"The biocode installer, I presume?" Tim Gilliam smirked evilly, picking up the case.

Akira and Jade gasped.

Iron Man and Scarlet Witch stood up as M.O.D.O.K. took out his weapons.

"Any wrong moves and you'll get hit by my M.O.D.O.K. Laser!" M.O.D.O.K. said aiming his weapons at the two heroes.

Iron Man and Scarlet Witch glared at the villain.

Iron Man told JARVIS to call for reinforcements, but nothing happened.

"Reinforcements, eh? It's pointless to wait for them," Tim said.

"What?!" Iron Man growled. Lucia then gazed at the helicarrier.

* * *

"They're a bit preoccupied trying to save their own organization. That is just a basic fact," Lucia said.

At the helicarrier's cockpit, Nick Fury and Maria Hill were listening to what Tim Gilliam and Lucia Anderson said.

"This manner of speech... You don't think-!" Maria began.

"He's part of S.H.I.E.L.D.?! So he betrayed us and snuck the villains on board by using the DISKs?" Nick continued.

* * *

"These DISKs are a wonderful invention. But you, Doctor Akatsuki, and Doctor Gonzales could only see them as tools for capturing villains in your feeble minds. But I'm of a different opinion. I can use them more effectively. Hence, why we're here," Tim smirked, holding an empty disk.

"Give it back! That's Dad and Doctor Jamie's! Give it back!" Akira said though he couldn't stand up.

"Ah, you mean this. Here," Tim said, throwing the case in front of Akira.

Akira slowly started crawling to get closer to the case.

"You need a special wavelength called a 'biocode' in order to handle the DISKs. That machine is used to transcribe a biocode onto your body. There were six, however. M.O.D.O.K.!" Tim shouted.

"Enchantress!" Lucia said.

"Okay!" M.O.D.O.K. and Enchantress said and fired two lasers at the case.

"What?!" Akira shouted.

The case opened and the biocode was damaged.

Jade gasped, "That was the last one!"

"Indeed! Myself, as well as Loki and my associates, are the only ones who were chosen to possess the biocode. We no longer require the installer," Tim said.

Akira's, Hikaru's, and Jade's faces were filled with shock.

How were they going to stop the villains now?

"I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise," Akira said, putting his head down.

"Is this the end?!" Chris said weakly.

"Not yet! We still have Cap! I'm sure the he'll think of something!" Jade said.

"She's right," Edward said.

"Hopeful, what lovely words from a little girl. If you have hope, your despair will shine even brighter. I assume the "Cap" you're speaking of is this one?" Loki said and showing a blue disk that had Captain America's image in it!

Edward's eyes widen, "That's...

"This is what it is. D-Secure!" Loki said, trapping King Cobra in a disk.

"D-Secure!" Tim said, trapping M.O.D.O.K. and Whiplash into the two DISKs.

"D-Secure!" Lucia said, sending Enchantress back into her own DISK.

The six kids and the two heroes looked at the blue disk in horror.

"N-No way! Cap's in a DISK too?!" Jade said in shock.

"No..." Scarlet Witch whispered.

"You see, both the heroes gathered at this venue and the supervillain prisoners, as well as the heroes and villains from all over the world, have been turned into DISKs and are in my possession. It's such a lovely thing with such numbers at my disposal, my goals will soon become reality. I am the victor, brother dearest," Loki said smirking while holding a purple DISK that has Thor trapped in it and lots of DISKs appeared around him.

"You won? I'm still raring to go! Besides, Thor is right behind you!" Iron Man said as he stood up and pointing to the sky.

Loki looked behind him, thunder rumbled in the sky, but Thor wasn't there.

"I was joking," Iron Man said and Loki glared at him.

"Cane Blast!" Loki shouted and blasted at Iron Man.

"Iron Man!" Akira and Jade shouted.

"Oh no!" Scarlet Witch shouted.

Iron Man fell on the floor and electricity coming out of his armor made the biocode go on.

"Stuff him and the witch in the DISKs," Loki said.

"D-Secure!" The man said and Iron Man and Scarlet Witch began getting trapped on the DISKs.

The six kids watched in horror.

"What should we do?!" Akira shouted.

"Can't we do anything?!" Jade asked her companions.

"Iron Man!" Edward shouted.

"Scarlet Witch!" Jessica shouted.

"We've got nothing left!" Chris said.

"But look!" Jade pointed at the briefcase.

Then the biocode started creating a beautiful light.

The light created six waves. A red light went on Akira. A pink light went on Jade. A yellow light went on Jessica. A purple light went on Hikaru. A blue light went on Chris. And finally, a green light went on Edward.

The six kids looked at the lights on their bodies. The red light took the form of circuits on Akira. The pink light became glitter on Jade. The purple light became lightning on Hikaru. The yellow light turned into vines on Jessica. The blue light took the form of flames on Chris. And the green light turned into waves on Edward.

"It's so pretty..." Jessica said with a smile.

Then the lights disappeared.

"Tony Stark, how does it feel to be sealed in the very DISK you helped to create? The same goes for you, too, Wanda Maximoff," Tim asked, smirking and holding red and pink DISKs that Iron Man and Scarlet Witch were trapped in.

The six kids gasped.

"We're finished here let's go," Loki said.

However someone used a web grabbed the two DISKs and was standing in front of them.

It was Spider-Man!

"What?!" The man said.

"I'll be taking these," Spider-Man said, holding the two DISKs.

"Spider-Man!" Akira and Jade said happily.

"Still they spring up like cockroaches?!" Loki growled and tried blasting Spider-Man with his sceptre.

Then the watches of Akira and Jade started beeping.

"Biocodes? Here's hoping. Akira, Jade catch them!" Spider-Man shouted and throwing the two DISKs to the two children.

Akira grabbed the Iron Man DISK and Jade grabbed the Scarlet Witch DISK.

"But this is..." Akira started.

"Hold it out nice and high! Then shout out 'D-Smash'! And smash the DISK on the ground!" Spider-Man said.

"Insolent bug! Do you think I'd allow it?!" Loki growled ready to fire his sceptre.

"Using stolen goods isn't nice, but..." Spider-Man said and threw Goblin's bomb to where Loki, Tim, and Lucia were standing.

"Akira, Jade do it now!" He said.

"Right!" Akira and Jade said.

The two kids held out their DISKs high and touched behind their DISKs.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. TECH IDENTITY

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. MAGIC IDENTITY.

"Iron Man," Akira began.

"Scarlet Witch," Jade continued.

"D-SMASH!" Akira and Jade shouted together and threw their DISKs on the ground.

Then Iron Man and Scarlet Witch got activated and they appeared.

"It's payback time!" Iron Man and Scarlet Witch said.

"In that case, I shall as well!" Loki said, holding out a DISK.

"Not happening!" Spider-Man said, firing webs at Loki and his henchman.

"Get me a villain!"

"Don't move!" Iron Man shouted as he and Scarlet Witch fired lasers and fire balls at Tim.

"Whimpering like a dog," Loki sighed.

"You're open!" Spider-Man said and kicked Loki on the face.

He hit the wall and the DISKs came out.

"Curse you!" Loki exclaimed.

Akira gasped, "The DISKs!"

He grabbed Loki to make stop getting the DISKs.

"Unhand me!" Loki growled.

"I'm never gonna let go!" Akira snapped.

'I guess I have no choice but to use my powers,' Jade thought.

Jade tried to help Akira with her hidden power: telekinesis. Her eyes start to glow pink while her whole body start to glow a faint gold. She used her telekinesis to pause the DISKs in mid-air while, at the same time, stopping Loki from struggling. Only Iron Man and Scarlet Witch appears to notice her doing this.

But due to this, a bright light appeared around them and then the DISKs flew away.

Spider-Man tried grabbing the DISKs, but they disappeared.

"We're withdrawing," Loki said as he, Lucia, and Tim left.

As the three villains were leaving, Lucia asked Loki, "Master Loki, I think I detected something very strong in that oscillation. And I think that it came from one of those kids that fought against you."

"We'll talk about that some other time, Lucia," Loki said.

Then, the bright light grew larger and blinded everyone in the area. A few seconds it was gone.

* * *

 **At the helicarrier...**

"Well? What exactly is going on?" Nick asked.

"Establishing video feed," Maria said as the screen shows the six kids.

* * *

"What just happened?" Akira asked.

"I have no idea," Jade said.

"A dimensional oscillation. DISKs were devised as 4-Dimensional space transfer units," Iron Man said as he picked up Pepper while Scarlet Witch helped Jamie up.

"When your wristband and Loki's came into impact, it opened a dimensional fissure," Scarlet Witch said.

"So basically, the DISKs were sucked into a pocket dimension and then were teleported to various different locations," Spider-Man said and Scarlet Witch nodded.

Jade walk up to him, "Is it over now?"

Spider-Man looked at her, "Well, I'd say we can take a breathe-"

Then a bang was heard in the lab.

Akira gasped, "Dad?!"

* * *

An hour later, S.H.I.E.L.D. planes arrived to bring Chris, Jessica and Edward home.

Meanwhile Spider-Man, Ms. Pepper, Doctor Jamie, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Hikaru, Akira and Jade were in the lab.

"Dad! Dad!" Hikaru and Akira shouted, looking around the destroyed lab.

"I'm praying that Doctor Akatsuki is all right," Jade sadly assured.

"He can't have gone far with that leg," Spider-Man said.

"Was the professor caught in the dimensional oscillation?" Pepper asked.

"No, the dimensional fissure was only limited to the area directly around Loki," Iron Man said.

Akira found the present that his dad gave to him and held it tightly, along with the present Jade's dad gave to her.

"Don't worry Akira, we'll find him," Jade said and Akira smiled at her.

"Care to explain this Tony Stark?" A voice said.

The seven turned around and saw Nick Fury and Agent Maria Hills in the entrance.

"Well, well! You certainly took your sweet time Fury," Iron Man said.

"What a terrible do you plan to take responsibility?" Maria asked.

Right back at you, Maria Hill. The one who exploited the DISKs was one of your members, Actively participating in the project, no? You can't deny the possibility. Furthermore, if you had just sent back-up just a little sooner," Iron Man said.

"A few villains made their way onto our ship nestled inside those wonderful DISKs produced by Stark international," Maria said simply and Iron Man glared at her.

"That's enough of that," Nick Fury said and walk up to Akira and Jade.

"I am Nick, acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D," He said and shook Akira's hand.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Jade asked.

"It's something akin to an organization of justice that protects the peace of the world from the shadows," Nick said,

Iron Man laughed, "Justice? Oh really? You'd say whatever's convenient to trick these kids."

But then he and Scarlet Witch started glowing.

Scarlet Witch gasped, "Wait, what?!"

The two heroes disappeared and went on Akira's and Jade's watches.

The two kids looked at their watches that had now their DISKs in it.

"What the?" Jamie gasped.

"What's going on?" Pepper asked.

"Akira, Jade do a D-Smash!" Hikaru said.

Akira and Jade nodded, "Right!"

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. TECH IDENTITY

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. MAGIC IDENTITY.

"Iron Man," Akira began.

"Scarlet Witch," Jade continued.

"D-SMASH!" Akira and Jade shouted together and threw their DISKs on the ground.

However, nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Jade asked.

"You two installed a biocode," Fury said, looking at Akira's arm that had a biocode.

Akira and Jade looked at each other, "What?"

"We'd like to examine your bodies thoroughly. S.H.I.E.L.D. will take custody of both of you," Fury said.

* * *

It was now night time. Hikaru, Akira, and Jade were in a waiting room in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.

Hikaru was looking out the window that showed the view of the beautiful starry sky while Akira and Jade were sitting on a bed.

"I wonder what are the presents that our dads gave us?" Jade asked.

"One way to find out," Akira said and he and Jade opened their respective presents. They then gasped.

"What's up?" Hikaru said walking up to them.

The three kids gasped. Akira's gift was the roller skates that Doctor Akatsuki made for him while Jade's was an acoustic guitar with the body painted blue and pink and the neck decorated with stars along the bottom, a blue and silver keyboard, and a silver necklace with a 5-point-star-shaped amulet. Jade wore the necklace around her neck.

Akira and Jade looked at them, "Dad..." they said.

"You'll have to tell them thank you," Hikaru said, "Well, for Jade, she can thank her dad right now. But for our dad... In order to do that, we'll have to..."

Akira stood up, "We'll have to just find him!"

Then his and Jade's biocodes started beeping again.

"Geez, what's up with these things?" Akira asked.

"They've been ringing for a while now," Jade said.

Holograms of Iron Man and Scarlet Witch appeared. The three kids gasped.

"So you finally decided to notice me, huh? Your attention span is awful," Iron Man asked.

"Stark, quit scaring the poor kids," Scarlet Witch said, folding her arms.

Akira and Jade were completely speechless.

Iron Man waved at them, "Yo, Samurai Boy, Pop Girl."

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Thread of Fate by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _Don't overlook that figure in the distance._

 _Your feelings are the only thing stopping you._

 _You might just attract_

 _All the wrong kinds attention._

 _Soon, they'll disappear._

 _Without anyone remembering them._

 _If we want to remember their touch, We can't let this blooming miracle pass us by!_

 _We'll twist fate itself_

 _To get to know them._

 _Turn two truths into_

 _A single entity_

 _And head past the open door._

 **[End of Ending Song]**

* * *

 **This week's hero spotlight is: Thor! He's part of the Energy class! Wielding Mjölnir, a hammer made from a metal called Uru in his homeland of Asgard. He can call down lightning and soar in the skies!**

 **Akira and Jade has released Iron Man and Scarlet Witch, who were imprisoned in DISKs.** **There are many hidden mysteries surrounding the biocode and that organization finally makes a move!**

 **Next Time, on DISK Wars Avengers: Hawkeye the Supporter! Let's end this! D-Smash!**


	5. Hawkeye the Supporter!

**Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers**

 **Episode 4: Hawkeye the Supporter**

* * *

 **Previously on Marvel DISK Wars...**

 **Akira:** Caught up in a mass villain jail break, we somehow installed biocodes in the middle of the fight. This "biocode" gives us the power to release the heroes sealed in DISKs. Wait, "installed"?! Are me and Jade gonna be okay?! I just wanted the latest info on our heroes!

* * *

Chris Taylor appears from a black background and grabs a blue DISK with Captain America's face on it.

"Captain America, D-Smash!" Chris yelled as he threw Captain America's DISK on the ground.

Captain America materialized as he appeared, along with his shield. He then said, "Soldiers! March on without fear!"

* * *

 **[Theme Song: Break on Through – Time to Smash by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(Iron Man's red DISK appears on a black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Akira Akatsuki and Iron Man. Scarlet Witch's pink DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Alicia Gonzales and Scarlet Witch.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor's purple DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Hikaru Akatsuki and Thor. Captain America's blue DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Chris Taylor and Captain America.

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Hulk's green DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Edward Grant and Hulk. Wasp's yellow DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Jessica Shannon and Wasp.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(All six DISKs are shown then the title 'Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers' appears.)

 ** _{Short Interlude}_**

(Spider-Man swings in front of the title logo.)

 ** _Strike 'em down cleverly, let it look like you were deceived._**

(Akira and Iron Man walk towards each other, give each other a high five and head off in opposite directions. Alicia and Scarlet Witch both jump from above and dance together before they zoom off.)

 ** _The world isn't simple anymore._**

(Hikaru and Thor are shown back to back. They give each other a thumbs-up before heading out. Chris and Captain America slide into view and both of them spring into action.)

 ** _It's on a countdown to chaos._**

(Edward and Hulk jump from below and Hulk catches Edward before the latter falls. Jessica and Wasp point to each other playfully.)

 ** _Leave that never stopping snooze button alone!_**

(Loki and all the other main villains appear.)

 ** _{Break it! Time to smash!}_**

(The screen splits into six colors: green, purple, red, pink, blue, and yellow. The six kids appear in their respective colors. Akira and Alicia then proceed to D-Smash Iron Man's and Scarlet Witch's DISKs.)

 ** _In despair, I'll finally notice it!_**

(Pepper Potts and Jamie Gonzales notice a light shining above them. All six Avengers emerge from the light.)

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(All six Avengers proceed to attack. Iron Man shoots numerous torpedoes and blasts a laser from his armor's chest.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor uses his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, to summon lightning. Scarlet Witch summons hex bolts and hex spheres.)

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Captain America throws his shield and it returns to him. Hulk is ready to bash with his fists.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(Wasp flies with her wings and fires an orange beam.)

 ** _"You won't be alone", if you make that promise_**

(Akira and Alicia, with their respective partners on their shoulders, stare at the sunset. They then turn around and smile.)

 ** _Firmly believe in it, and your pulse that wishes for it_**

(Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, their respective partners, Jamie, and Pepper all smile back at Alicia and Akira. Hikaru gives Akira and Alicia a nod while Jessica gives a wave.)

 ** _Will go towards a forgiving future_**

(Akira, Alicia, Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Wasp all charge for battle.)

 ** _And breakthrough!_**

(All 12 heroes stand on top of the world and stare into the stars.)

 **[End of Theme Song]**

* * *

A half an hour later in the Helicarrier, Jade, Doctor Jamie, Akira, and Hikaru were sitting around a table, having drinks that Ms. Pepper gave them.

"We couldn't find a trace of Dr Akatsuki in that wrecked research facility. In all likelihood, he was taken off the island," Iron Man said.

"Probably Loki's doing," Scarlet Witch said, who was sitting on Jade's shoulder.

Akira put his head down in worry.

"But don't worry about it! Samurai Boy. If we track Loki down, we'll find the doctor," Iron Man said going on Akira's shoulder, "Though I guess it's not convincing if I say mini-me Iron Man."

"I don't think so. You're much cuter this way," Pepper said.

"I agree with Pepper here," Doctor Jamie added.

"So the Holographic Projection System was originally going to be used to converse with the captured villains in the DISKs?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep. Never thought I'd be using it myself, heh. I could laugh. Don't hold back. C'mon, guys, laugh!" Iron Man said.

"What about the inside of the DISKs?" Jade asked.

"Well, my stomach isn't growling and I'm not sleepy. Honestly, it's not too bad thanks to the healing function. But it'd be kind of bad if I don't find a way out of this pronto," Iron Man said.

"We have to save our other friends who fell and turned into DISKs around the world. We have no idea what Loki's next plan of attack will be," Scarlet Witch said.

"It'll be okay. We'll help out too!" Akira said as he and Jade stood up from their seats.

"Yeah," Jade said.

"You two? How's that? You two gonna put on masks and capes too? Hailing from Japan and the Philippines, the new superheroes, Samurai Man, wielding a mini Iron Man and Pop Queen, wielding a mini Scarlet Witch!" Iron Man said with a thumbs up.

"Akira! My name's Akira!" Akira said.

"And my name is Jade! Seriously, call us by our actual names!" Jade said, glaring bloody murder at Iron Man.

"Eventually," Iron Man said with a smirk.

Akira and Jade sat down on their seats.

"You actually hurt my brain," Akira said, folding his arms.

"Now I know why you find him annoying," Jade whispered to Scarlet Witch.

Akira could now only wonder, if the other kids were fine, 'I wonder if those three made it back home already.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward and Jessica are sleeping in beds in the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane they were riding in. As for Chris, he is walking down a Boston street, listening to music in his headphones.

'We couldn't even introduce ourselves, let alone say 'goodbye'... I wonder if we'll meet again...' Akira thought as he stared outside from a window.

* * *

Back in New York, as the sun rises, Spider-Man looked at the DISKs that had Captain America, Wasp, Thor, and Hulk inside.

"Now then, what to do with these..." Spider-Man said.

* * *

The following morning Fury's scientists were scanning Jade's, Akira's, and Hikaru's bodies while they were sleeping.

'It's not just Akira and my daughter. Hikaru also has the biocode installed,' Doctor Jamie thought.

After that, they were in the meeting room with Ms. Potts, Doctor Jamie, and Nick Fury.

"I wish _I_ had a biocode installed too," Pepper said.

"Why?" Iron Man asked.

"I'd be able to work _you_ hard," Pepper said and Iron Man sighed while Doctor Jamie smirked at what Ms. Pepper said.

"Take a look at this, ladies and gentlemen. It would seem that the biocode installed within you is an incomplete form of it," Fury said.

"Incomplete?" Hikaru asked.

"The biocode installer was heavily damaged," Scarlet Witch said.

"I cannot believe that the installer was running correctly. It is far more likely it was running due to something akin to a malfunction. So the biocodes installed in your bodies... We've decided to name as 'Limited Biocodes'," Fury said.

Akira and Jade looked at their biocode watches.

"Limited Biocodes?" Akira asked.

"A person with a formal biocode installed can use any DISK to D-Smash as they like with the shown procedure. But someone with a limited biocode can only D-Smash for a limited amount of time. That'd be the 'Activity Time Limit'," Iron Man said.

"We should be able to figure it out by checking the video recording," Scarlet Witch said.

"About how long did we stay out?" Iron Man asked.

"333 seconds," Fury said.

"So... 5 and a half minutes?" Scarlet Witch wondered.

"Afterwards, 334 seconds, but it might have been 333, it's not stable," Fury said, "The fact is, the second D-Smash failed."

"It's likely that you need time to recharge after one D-Smash," Scarlet Witch said.

"So, how much time passed?" Iron Man asked.

"About... six hours, I think," Akira said.

"You could be right. Somehow, your body just knows," Jade said.

"I think I can do a D-Smash now. Should I give it a shot?" Akira asked with a smile.

"Alright! I love me some experimenting," Iron Man said.

"Oh brother," Scarlet Witch muttered.

Akira stated, "Okay! Iron Man D-"

"I should do it too," Jade interrupted, holding her DISK.

"Wait," Fury said.

"Tch, it was a good idea too," Akira started.

"Akira, Jade, you're under the direct authority of S.H.I.E.L.D. I ask that you refrain from unauthorized actions," Fury said.

"Don't play yourself! I'm not letting S.H.I.E.L.D. take command. I'll take care of Akira, Jade, and Hikaru myself!" Iron Man said.

Scarlet Witch glared at him, "You mean _we_ will?"

"Yes," Iron Man said, awkwardly.

"W-Wait a sec!" Akira and Jade said.

"Taking the circumstances into account, the possibility that the other children On that rooftop also had biocodes installed in them is very high. Can you two manage to provide for all them?"Fury asked.

"Manage them, huh? Well, I was a manager," Iron Man said.

"This isn't the time for your word games, Stark!" Scarlet Witch said.

"Colonel."

The seven turned around and saw Maria Hills and a couple of men.

"What's wrong, Maria?" Fury asked.

"Greetings, Director Fury," a man said with dark brown hair and wearing a grey suit.

"And you might be?" Fury asked.

"Senator Robert," Maria Hills said.

"If a member of the World Security Council introduces himself, would it be too much to offer a bit of coffee?"He asked with a smirk.

"What's a "senator"?" Akira whispered to Hikaru.

"It's like a National Diet member," Hikaru said.

"Then what's this 'World Security Council'?" Jade whispered to Hikaru.

"First I've heard of it too," Hikaru said, taking out his phone.

"To put it simply, we're the ones who monitor S.H.I.E.L.D.'s activities. Checking to see if the appropriate budget is being used and the appropriate actions being taken," Robert taking out three photographs and placing them on the table, "In other words, doing exactly as we tell them to. Tim Gilliam."

"I saw him around during the development of the DISKs," Iron Man said.

"He was a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s scientific development team before joining Loki. Isn't that right, _Director_ Fury? There seems to be a _defect_ in our management system. It is imperative that we investigate this thoroughyl. Nick Fury, I hereby strip you of your authority as director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Robert said.

The three kids faces were filled with shocks.

"Don't be absurd!" Fury said as the S.H.I.E.L.D.

The agents grabbed him, "This is a conspiracy!"

"All S.H.I.E.L.D. activities from this point on are hereby suspended indefinitely! We shall take you into the World Security Council's custody soon,"Senator Robert said.

He turned to Maria Hill.

"Agent Hill. You will be deputy director from now on. Even if it's cleaning floors, do a good job of it," He added with a smirk.

Agent Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye watch as the soldiers took away Fury.

* * *

As Fury is taken to a prison cell, he heard Iron Man talking.

"Fury isn't the type to help the enemy," Iron Man said.

"You were just badmouthing him!" Akira said.

"It's a love-hate thing," Pepper said.

"I'm just saying the man takes his job seriously!" Iron Man said.

"For argument's sake, there is someone with a good reason to try and frame him," Hikaru said folding his arms.

"And that's where the problem lies, right?" Jade said.

"Exactly correct!" Iron Man said.

Then an alarm was heard.

"What now?!" Scarlet Witch said.

"I'll take a look!" Akira said.

"Akira, wait up!" Jade said and the two went out the room.

"Akira! Jade!" Doctor Jamie shouted.

"Activating Emergency Lockdown Mode. Danger. Please standby. I repeat..." the computer started.

* * *

In the city of New York, the police were firing bullets on Lizard.

"Lizard! He's one of the villains who escaped from the Raft! They need assistance..." Maria said.

"We are already cooperating with the police," Robert said.

"Senator Robert!" Maria said.

"Regardless of the consequences, S.H.I.E.L.D. will not act! Do you hear me?" Robert said.

Behind the entrance Akira, Jade, mini Iron Man and mini Scarlet Witch were spying at them.

* * *

"You two know what you're doing, right?" Iron Man asked.

"I know, I know! Don't treat us like kids!" Akira said.

"It's dangerous," Iron Man said.

"It's weird to ask but why do you two fight all these dangerous villains?" Jade said.

"That's obvious! It's because we're superheroes! We've got the power to fight the villains, that's all," Iron Man said.

"See?" Akira said as he and Jade showed their biocode DISKs.

"We have the DISKs remember?" Jade said with a wink.

"Oh, you're good," Iron Man said.

"We can be pretty cool," Akira said with a grin.

"Okay then, let's do this!" Jade said smiling.

The two kids took out their DISKs and touched behind them.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. TECH IDENTITY

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. MAGIC IDENTITY.

"Iron Man!" Akira said.

"Scarlet Witch!" Jade said.

"D-SMASH!" They shouted and threw their DISKs on the ground.

Iron Man and Scarlet Witch got activated and they appeared.

"It's our time to shine!" Iron Man said.

"Let's get ready!" Scarlet Witch said.

Afterwards the two heroes flew out of the Helicarrier. Iron Man was holding Akira, while Scarlet Witch was holdng Jade.

"Hang on tight, Samurai Boy!" Iron Man said.

"Awesome!" Akira said.

"This is amazing!" Jade said looking at the sky.

* * *

At the cockpit, Robert and Maria are watching everything through the screen

"What are they doing, acting by themselves?!" Maria demanded.

* * *

The four went down into the city.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man is seen swinging from building to building and saying, "Man, can't even catch a nap around here. Being a hero's a real tough job. But New York's my home turf. 'If Spider-Man can't do it, who can', right?"

Once he landed on the last building, a voice said, "Spider-Man?!"

It was Rosetta and her camera crew.

"Ah, hello! ... Huh? Weren't you at the Raft prison?" Spider-Man asked, intrigued.

"W-Why yes! It looks like the News Goddess just loves me," Rosetta approached Spider-Man but he interrupted.

"Sorry, in a bit of a hurry! The interview will have to wait, Later!" Spider-Man then leaped off the building.

Rosetta watched as Spider-Man swung from building to building again.

"You better make this good for my show," Rosetta said before turning to her crew, "Now then! Let's get to filming!"

As Lizard continued his rampage, Spider-Man landed in front of him, calling out his name.

"Back off!" Lizard demanded, "Once I finish this job, I'll be free from that DISK for good!"

"Job?" Spider-Man asked.

"Those DISKs that scattered all around the world from the dimensional oscillation. There are some in the ocean's depths. There are others in the desert's sands. And then there are some..." Lizard turned to where the bank is, "...in banks!"

"Hang on a sec. Source, please? How did you even found that out? Lemme guess: your Horoscope said so!" Spider-Man said.

"The time for talk is over!" Lizard then began to pounce on Spider-Man but the latter dodged it as he shot his webbing on Lizard to stun him. Lizard then tried to grab Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumped onto Lizard's arm then shot his webbing on a building behind him. He then climbed on it, saying, "He's surprisingly quick."

Lizard then noticed Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Akira, and Jade.

* * *

Iron Man and Scarlet Witch placed Akira and Jade at the top of a building.

"Don't get too close to the battle area!" Iron Man said.

"Roger that!" Akira and Jade shouted.

"JARVIS, you keeping time?" Iron Man asked.

JARVIS replied, "Impeccably. Master Stark, I have locked onto the Lizard."

"Alright. Time to get in there!" Iron Man and Scarlet Witch then head off to where Lizard is. Iron Man then shot a few blasts at ground near Lizard.

When the two heroes got where Lizard was, they saw Spider-Man.

"Pretending to struggle to make the main character's arrival even more dramatic, eh?" Iron Man asked.

"Something like if you two are here, Akira and Jade are here too?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah," Scarlet Witch said.

Lizard roared at the three heroes.

"Now, I don't speak Lizard, but I'm guessing he's pretty ticked," Spider-Man said.

Akira and Jade were hiding behind a near building.

"Go get 'em, Iron Man! Scarlet Witch!" Akira shouted.

"You can do it!" Jade shouted happily.

The two kids were being spied by Senator Robert and Agent Hills.

"You can't even restrain two children. What _has_ happened to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s management?" Senator Robert asked.

"Now! Use a Repulsor and Hex Bolts!" Akira said.

"We're not your servants, don't bark orders!" Iron Man responded.

"I am terribly sorry," Agent Hills said.

Spider-Man fired a web to tie Lizard's mouth.

"Okay, Samurai Boy, Jade, we're gonna do a DISK hidden command!" Iron Man said.

"What's that?" Jade asked.

"It's a special trick!" Scarlet Witch said.

"Now input the following exactly as I say it. Here we go. 'X-W-1-0-1-Alpha-7'!" Iron Man said.

"Got it," Jade said. She started to type the code but she stopped short when she noticed Akira wrongly guessing the code.

"H-Hold on!" Akira said as he got the code wrong, "Danggit!"

Suddenly, Lizard successfully frees his mouth from the web trap.

"What're you doing, Samurai Boy?! Jade?!" Iron Man frantically asked.

"S-Sorry!" Akira apologized.

"Come on!" Jade said. Finally, the two kids typed the code correctly.

"Are you sure you want to activate a hidden command?" the DISKs asked.

"Activate it!" Scarlet Witch said.

Akira and Jade activated the hidden commands and the two heroes started glowing.

"Ultimate Unibeam!" Iron Man said.

"Ultimate Hex Blast!" Scarlet Witch said.

The two heroes blasted their powers at Lizard.

"You two were hiding these kind of attacks?!" Lizard exclaimed and he finally got defeated.

"Impressive," Spider-Man said.

"No, please. Give me more compliments. No one gives me any when I'm a mini me," Iron Man said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the camera crew recorded the whole thing.

"Alrighty! We've got some great shots!" Rosetta's cameraman cheered.

Rosetta looked away and said, "Now then... Time for my _other_ job."

She took out a yellow DISK with Diamondback's face on.

* * *

Akira and Jade went up to the three heroes.

"D-Secure!" Akira said and trapped Lizard into a DISK.

"Okay! D-Secure done and done!" Jade cheered.

"Nice job," Spider-Man said and high-fived the two kids.

"Not that you did much," Iron Man said.

Scarlet glared at him, "Tony..."

"Are you gonna start?" Akira asked sarcastically.

Iron Man then turned to ask JARVIS, "JARVIS, how many seconds?"

JARVIS replied, "330 seconds. Assumed activity in T-2... 1..."

"Ciao," Iron Man greeted as he and Scarlet Witch started glowing and they went back into Akira's and Jade's DISKs.

Akira and Jade touched their DISKs and mini holograms of Iron Man and Scarlet Witch appeared in them.

"Well looks like we proved that our activity time limit is 333 seconds on the dot," Iron Man said.

"Looks like it. Now for that DISK in the bank Lizard mentioned..." Spider-Man said before his head got all buzzy, "My Spider-Sense?"

Something dangerous is coming," Spider-Man said and turned to Akira and Jade.

"Hurry up and get outta here!"He said.

"What?" Jade asked.

"A bit late for that,"

The five turned around and saw a woman with red short hair and wearing black red costume and red yellow goggles. Her name is Diamondback.

Diamondback smirked, "My, my. You two shrank down to an adorable size, haven't you?"

"I wanted to avoid being seen like this so I wouldn't have to hear that kind of teasing," Iron Man admitted, folding his arms.

Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes and blew a small raspberry, "Men,"

"Hey can you hear this? Iron Man and Scarlet Witch are in DISKs," Diamond back said to Rosetta.

"That's what you get for installing an unstable biocode. If you have a weakness, you'd try to let the enemy. But this is great for me," Rosetta said as she ran into an alley. She then puts on her mask as her hair becomes let down and her clothes change.

"I'll go and D-Secure the DISK in the bank. I'll leave you in charge of handling them. A pleasure to work with you, Diamondback," Rosetta said.

"Roger. I guess I'll help myself to Iron Man's, Scarlet Witch's, and Lizard's DISKs then?" Diamondback said.

The two kids glared at her, while holding their DISKs.

Spider-Man went in front to protect Akira and Jade.

"You think I'd let you?" Spider-Man said.

"Then how about we D-Secure you too, Spider-Man," Diamondback said taking out a diamond.

* * *

At the helicarrier, Hawkeye is walking down the hallway and went to the room where Hikaru, Doctor Jamie, and Ms. Pepper are inside.

"Forgive me for imposing on your leisure time. I am Agent Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Hawkeye said.

"What business do you have?" Doctor Jamie asked.

"Time is of the essence, so I will keep this brief. The villains are after a DISK held within a bank. We can open the doors via hacking from here. If the DISK inside is a hero as well, you can perform a D-Smash and thwart them," Hawkeye stated to Hikaru.

"Are you daft?! Putting this child in that kind of danger..." Ms. Pepper responded, confused.

"You have to go, or..." Hawkeye intervened.

Hikaru thought for a moment and that's when it dawned on him.

"It couldn't be," Ms. Pepper said.

"Akira and Jade are..." Doctor Jamie wondered.

* * *

"I have plenty more!" Diamondback threw it at the three and smoke came out of it.

"Watch out!" Spider-Man shouted.

Diamondback smirked as she took out another diamond.

"This is... an unofficial strategy," Iron Man declared.

* * *

"More simply, it's my individual choice. Something I've been doing on the down-low. Even if we're successful, you won't get a reward for it. But with that said, will you lend us your power?" Hawkeye asked, giving Hikaru a white watch-like device.

Who was going to save Akira and Jade now?

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Thread of Fate by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _Don't overlook that figure in the distance._

 _Your feelings are the only thing stopping you._

 _You might just attract_

 _All the wrong kinds attention._

 _Soon, they'll disappear._

 _Without anyone remembering them._

 _If we want to remember their touch, We can't let this blooming miracle pass us by!_

 _We'll twist fate itself_

 _To get to know them._

 _Turn two truths into_

 _A single entity_

 _And head past the open door._

 **[End of Ending Song]**

* * *

 **This week's villain spotlight is for: Crimson Dynamo! He's part of the Tech class! He can fire missiles from his arms, and the electric current running through his red armor him a tough enemy!**

 **Iron Man and Scarlet Witch's Activity Time Limit is only 333 seconds.** **Can Hikaru save his little brother Akira and Jade, when they are in trouble?!**

 **Next Time on DISK Wars Avengers: The Mighty Thor Descends! Let's end this! D-Smash!**

 **Feel free to review. :)**


	6. The Mighty Thor Descends!

**Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers**

 **Episode 5: The Mighty Thor Descends!**

* * *

 **Previously on Marvel DISK Wars...**

 **Jessica:** This time the villains are attacking New York! On behalf of SHIELD, whose activities have been suspended, Akira, Jade, Iron Man and Scarlet Witch move out! But bam! As soon as their Activity Time Limit was reached, another villain appeared! So, Hikaru, your cute little brother and his girlfriend are in trouble. Hurry up and save them!

 **Hawkeye:** Forgive me for imposing on your leisure time. I am Agent Barton of SHIELD.

 **Doctor Gonzales:** What business do you have?

 **Hawkeye:** The villains are after a DISK held within a bank. We can open the doors via hacking from here. If the DISK inside is a hero as well You can perform a D-Smash and thwart them. This is an unofficial strategy. More simply, it's my individual choice. Something I've been doing on the down-low. Even if we're successful, you won't get a reward for it. But with that said, will you lend us your power?

* * *

Edward Grant appears from a black background and grabs a green DISK with Hulk's face on it.

"Hulk, D-Smash!" Edward yelled as he threw Hulk's DISK on the ground.

Hulk materialized as he appeared. He then pounded his fists as he let out a battle cry.

* * *

 **[Theme Song: Break on Through – Time to Smash by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(Iron Man's red DISK appears on a black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Akira Akatsuki and Iron Man. Scarlet Witch's pink DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Alicia Gonzales and Scarlet Witch.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor's purple DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Hikaru Akatsuki and Thor. Captain America's blue DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Chris Taylor and Captain America.

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Hulk's green DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Edward Grant and Hulk. Wasp's yellow DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Jessica Shannon and Wasp.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(All six DISKs are shown then the title 'Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers' appears.)

 ** _{Short Interlude}_**

(Spider-Man swings in front of the title logo.)

 ** _Strike 'em down cleverly, let it look like you were deceived._**

(Akira and Iron Man walk towards each other, give each other a high five and head off in opposite directions. Alicia and Scarlet Witch both jump from above and dance together before they zoom off.)

 ** _The world isn't simple anymore._**

(Hikaru and Thor are shown back to back. They give each other a thumbs-up before heading out. Chris and Captain America slide into view and both of them spring into action.)

 ** _It's on a countdown to chaos._**

(Edward and Hulk jump from below and Hulk catches Edward before the latter falls. Jessica and Wasp point to each other playfully.)

 ** _Leave that never stopping snooze button alone!_**

(Loki and all the other main villains appear.)

 ** _{Break it! Time to smash!}_**

(The screen splits into six colors: green, purple, red, pink, blue, and yellow. The six kids appear in their respective colors. Akira and Alicia then proceed to D-Smash Iron Man's and Scarlet Witch's DISKs.)

 ** _In despair, I'll finally notice it!_**

(Pepper Potts and Jamie Gonzales notice a light shining above them. All six Avengers emerge from the light.)

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(All six Avengers proceed to attack. Iron Man shoots numerous torpedoes and blasts a laser from his armor's chest.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor uses his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, to summon lightning. Scarlet Witch summons hex bolts and hex spheres.)

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Captain America throws his shield and it returns to him. Hulk is ready to bash with his fists.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(Wasp flies with her wings and fires an orange beam.)

 ** _"You won't be alone", if you make that promise_**

(Akira and Alicia, with their respective partners on their shoulders, stare at the sunset. They then turn around and smile.)

 ** _Firmly believe in it, and your pulse that wishes for it_**

(Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, their respective partners, Jamie, and Pepper all smile back at Alicia and Akira. Hikaru gives Akira and Alicia a nod while Jessica gives a wave.)

 ** _Will go towards a forgiving future_**

(Akira, Alicia, Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Wasp all charge for battle.)

 ** _And breakthrough!_**

(All 12 heroes stand on top of the world and stare into the stars.)

 **[End of Theme Song]**

* * *

Back in town, Spider-Man was fighting off Diamondback.

"Akira, Jade run!" Spider-Man said.

The two kids started running off as Diamondback threw diamond bombs at them.

Akira tripped and he fell on the floor.

"Akira!" Jade said as he helped him up.

"You don't really have the best mobility. I'll make a cool gadget or something to help with that next. So, for now... Run for your life!" Iron Man said.

The two kids continued running as Diamondback threw diamond bombs at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Agent Barton were in the exit part of the Helicarrier.

"What will you do? Feel like quitting?" Hawkeye said.

"What should I do?" Hikaru said nervously.

"Agent Barton, stop these foolish actions," Agent Hills said.

"Are you in league with Loki too?! I'll throw you in prison!" Robert said over Barton's earpiece.

"Let's go, Mr. Barton!" Hikaru said.

Agent Barton smirked, "Hawkeye. That's what my comrades-in-arm call me."

"Hawkeye..." Hikaru echoed.

With that, the two jumped off the Helicarrier and flew down with a parachute.

* * *

Back in town, Diamondback had Akira and Jade trapped in front of a wall of a building.

"Will you hand The Lizard, Iron Man and Scarlet Witch's DISKs to me? They're not children's playthings," Diamondback said.

'Think... Think... We have to do something,' Akira and Alica pondered.

Then, an idea came into the kids' heads.

Akira and Jade removed their biocodes and DISKs.

"We surrender! Take them!" they said.

Iron Man was shocked, "You two aren't serious?"

"We're dead serious," Akira said.

"You're just kids after all. Persons 'A' and 'B' in a crowd of extras, just passing by? I thought since you were in middle school you wouldn't need diapers, but that's my bad. So what, does your names mean 'baby'? And what about your spirit, huh? You got none?" Iron Man said.

"You always go overboard with the insults!" Akira said, "I'm just acting to lower her guard and-"

Jade and Scarlet Witch gasped, "Akira!"

Diamondback smirked, "Your stupidity is endless, I see."

"What were you thinking, Iron Man?!" Akira said.

"What?! I was just following what you were giving me!" Iron Man said.

"Which sadly failed!" Jade said, face palming.

"You are such a plan failure!" Scarlet Witch said.

"Okay, children. This time I'll really end it!" Diamondback said, throwing the diamond at them, but then an arrow hit it and went directly back at Diamondback and sent her flying over into the ground.

"Who?!" she growled.

The two heroes and the two kids looked up, where the arrow came from and saw Hawkeye and Hikaru at the top of the bank building.

"That's Bro!" Akira said.

"Hawkeye, is that you?!" Iron Man said.

"They're here to save us!" Jade happily said.

Hawkeye took out an arrow, "I'm counting on you, Hikaru!"

* * *

Hikaru then started to go down the stairs. He came to a hallway and turned to his left, saying, "This way!"

"Wait for me, Akira! Jade! Soon..." Hikaru shouted as he arrved at the bank vault.

But, to his surprise, Rosetta had already beaten him there.

"Were you hoping to get a hero DISK back? A pity, but..." Rosetta said, holding the DISK of a familiar foe.

Hikaru was shocked at it, "King Cobra?!"

Hikaru ran out of the vault as Rosetta yelled, "D-Smash!"

* * *

Just as Rosetta threw King Cobra's DISK on the ground, a small explosion came on the wall and revealed Hikaru.

The two kids gasped.

"Bro!" Akira said.

Hikaru fall down and Spider-Man came in time to catch him.

"You okay?" Spider-Man asked.

"It was King Cobra's DISK... Akira... I can't even protect my precious brother myself... I'm a failure..." Hikaru sadly mused.

"You want power..." Spider-Man said, "But with great power comes great responsibility. It's only going to get more dangerous here. You might think it's too tough... Even so... do you mind?" Spider-Man asked.

Hikaru nodded in answer. Spider-Man gave Hikaru a purple DISK that contained Thor in it.

"I still haven't paid you back for what happened on that roof!" King Cobra exclaimed.

Rosetta noticed Thor's DISK on Hikaru's hand, "They have another DISK?! King Cobra!"

King Cobra took out his weapons to attack them.

Hikaru held out his DISK and touched behind it.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. ENERGY IDENTITY.

"Mighty Thor, D-Smash!" Hikaru said as he threw his DISK on the ground.

Thor got activated and he appeared.

"In the name of Mjölnir!" Thor said.

"Of all the possibilities, he's got Thor?!" Rosetta gasped.

"Alright! Hero 3 is up and at 'em!" Akira said happily.

"This is so awesome and it's Thor!" Jade cheered.

Hawkeye simply smirked.

"What's going on?! I didn't hear about another DISK!" Diamondback said.

"Samurai Boy, Pop Girl," Iron Man whispered and the two kids saw one of Hawkeye's arrow.

"You said this was going to be an easy one! Next time, be more prepared for this kind of thing!" Diamondback said.

Akira charged at her, while holding Hawkeye's arrow and electricity came out of it, hitting Diamondback. Jade gave Diamondback a hard punch at the back, making the villain fall on her knees.

The two kids run off.

"Now! A bit clumsy, but you got guts. Good job, Samurai Boy, Pop Girl!" Iron Man said.

"'Akira', not 'Samurai'!" Akira said.

"And it's 'Jade'! It's not that hard to remember!" Jade said as the two of them went behind the buildings for safety.

"Okay. A shame, but that's as far as I go. I guess I'll have to find out the source behind the conspiracy at SHIELD and debunk it I leave the rest to you, Thor!" Hawkeye said.

"So then, should I explain what's going on?" Spider-Man asked.

"No, that will not be necessary," Thor replied.

"Great! That'll make things quick!" Spider-Man chimed.

"Young one," Thor said to Hikaru, "We shall reward your pain and suffering. Me along with Mjölnir."

Hikaru nodded in reply.

"Buy me some time! Enough to let me escape," Rosetta told King Cobra.

"If you release me from my DISK permanently, then I don't mind at all. I'm sure your biocode can do it," King Cobra assured.

"Fine with me," Rosetta agreed.

"That means we have a deal, yes? You see, crying children fall silent before _me_ , the leader of the criminal organization, the Serpent Society, and the greatest villain of all, King Co-!" Thor hit King Cobra with his hammer, sending the criminal crushing up the building and out of the roof.

"In one hit?! He's strong!" Akira said in amazement.

Jade eyes sparkled, "And so brave!"

"His enemy was too weak. But my scene was way cooler. Right, Samurai Boy? Pop Girl?" Iron Man said.

"It sounds like someone is jealous..." Jade said in a sing-song voice and with a smirk.

"Again with the 'Samurai' thing? I wonder if you can trade DISKs. You'd be my bro's problem," Akira said.

"Hey," Iron Man protested.

Scarlet Witch smirked, "I like that idea."

"Do you realize the power of my Mjölnir? Will you continue? I do not mind either way," Thor asked as he summoned his trusty hammer back to him.

"Looks like I'm up again. Take this!" Diamondback said and threw a diamond bomb.

"Heads up!" Spider-Man said as Jade stopped the bomb in mid-air with her telekinesis and Thor threw his hammer. Mjölnir destroyed the diamond bomb, leaving small diamond pieces on the ground around Spider-Man, Hikaru, and Thor.

"What's this?" Spider-Man asked.

"A Diamond Cluster Bomb. Don't move now. If one bomb explodes, it'll start a chain reaction and it will be a glorious sea of flames!" Diamondback said.

"Nice one, Diamondback!" Rosetta said, who was at the broken entrance of the bank.

"Let's use this chance to escape, now!" Diamondback said.

"Acting all high and mighty..." Rosetta remarked.

"They're trying to run!" Akira said.

"Those jerks!" Jade growled, her eyes still glowing pink.

"They got Thor angry. You think he'll leave it at that?" Iron Man said.

"It's not gonna go as well as they want," Scarlet Witch said.

Thor spun his hammer, creating a large gust of wind.

"Here we go!" Spider-Man said.

Suddenly, all the diamonds are being lifted up.

"D-Secur- Argh... what is he trying to do?!" Rosetta tried to brace herself from the strong wind.

Akira and Jade watch in amazement.

"Your chariot awaits, milady," Tim said, riding on M.O.D.O.K.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ms. Riley," Lucia added, she and Enchantress also riding on M.O.D.O.K.

Rosetta noticed them, "Tim! Lucia!"

"Please sit atop this pumpkin carriage," Tim politely gestured.

M.O.D.O.K. growled, "I am NOT a pumpkin!"

"Lightning Strike!" Thor shouted and used his lightning power to destroy the diamonds.

Diamondback was speechless, "My Diamond Bombs..."

"I'd be saying sorry right about now how about you?" Spider-Man asked. Diamondback simply shrugged.

"Well, what'd I tell you?" Iron Man asked.

The two kids walk up to them.

Jade took out a grey DISK.

"D-Secure!" she said.

"I'll remember this!" Diamondback said and went into the DISK.

"Diamondback's D-Secure, done and done!" Jade said.

"Guess that'll do for now," Spider-Man said and high-fived the two kids.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosetta approached the now-unconscious King Cobra.

"Don't just stand there! Call King Cobra back already!" M.O.D.O.K. demanded

"D-Secure!" Rosetta sent King Cobra back to his DISK.

* * *

Hikaru looked at Thor.

"Thank you.. um..."

"Thor is fine," Thor said.

"But..." Hikaru stammered.

"You are as gallant a warrior as I. Allies should greet each other with their names and your name is?" Thor asked.

"Hikaru," He said.

"Merrily met, Hikaru," Thor said as he hold out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Thor!" Hikaru replied but before he shook Thor's hand, Thor started glowing and went back into his DISK.

"What? Time's up?" Hikaru asked as he tapped his DISK and a mini hologram of Thor appeared.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!" Thor demanded.

"You said you didn't need an explanation..." Spider-Man said.

"Welcome to the world of modern science!" Iron Man said, "I finally have another mini-me buddy. Awesome ."

"Iron Man, is this your doing?!" Thor growled.

"It's a very long story," Scarlet Witch said.

"Speak briefly then!" Thor said.

"No can do," Iron Man said.

"Loki is to blame for all of this! Bring my brother to me, I shall scold him fiercely!" Thor said.

"Having a brother that does reckless things? Akira," Hikaru said as Akira looked away and whistle nonchalantly.

"I know! We got in trouble!" Akira said.

"We won't do it alone again! But still, thanks for coming to save us," Jade said.

"That'll do," Hikaru said.

The three kids smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Back in the Helicarrier...**

Senator Robert and Agent Hills have watched the whole scene.

"Senator. I wish to place Akira, Jade, and Hikaru under protection once more, along with the other 3 children who were at The Raft," Agent Hills said.

"That's not necessary," Robert said.

"But Senator..." Agent Hills was interrupted with Robert going out of the room.

"According to this display, several are grouped together I thought it was too convenient but Spider-Man was carrying them? I expected no this radar, I'll always be one step ahead of them. I really should thank for this," He said, taking out gadget.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cold, but unknown place, Doctor Akatsuki was trapped in a ice cage.

"This isn't _just_ ice..." he said,

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have an electron microscope, would you?! Hey! Is anyone there?!" Doctor Akatsuki called for help, but there was no answer. It's like there's no one inside except for himself.

"Don't underestimate my little scamps, Loki," he then smirked.

* * *

"Now then, let's continue the game. The six children who installed the biocode, they will fall into my clutches, especially the one that has powers connected her biocode," Robert said with an evil smirk and his reflection revealed who he really was.

He was Loki!

* * *

 **Back in Stark's Tower...**

The three kids were sitting down next to Pepper and Doctor Gonzales, while mini holograms of Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, and Thor were on the table.

"I have no idea why they did, but they just let us go without a fuss," Doctor Gonzales said.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D. as chaotic as it is, I guess they couldn't afford to have us getting in the way or willing to help us in any way," Ms. Pepper said.

"The World Security Council, huh. Seems like we have a lot of things to look into," Iron Man said, "JARVIS! Use Level 4 security clearance and search for all files pertaining to only Senator Robert, posthaste."

"I am terribly sorry, Master Stark. My link to the central server has been cut off," JARVIS said.

"I guess we can't check, then. It really is a perfect capture device, if I do say so myself."

"DISKs... Biocodes... They are truly tied with wicked magic," Thor said.

"Not magic, _science_!" Iron man said.

"It matters little! Humans have a tendency to long for things that will let them exceed their own strength!" Thor said.

Iron Man smirked, "Like your brother then?"

"Don't drag his name into this!" Thor snapped.

Scarlet Witch went between the two.

"Hey, hey! That's enough! We have more work to do besides fighting among ourselves!" she said.

"You sound just like, Cap," Iron Man said with a teasing smirk and Scarlet Witch growled at him.

"Would you mind lowering your voices a little?" Hikaru said.

Next to him, Akira was sleeping, while Jade was resting her head on his shoulder, she, too, was sleeping.

Pepper and Doctor Gonzales smiled, while Iron Man and Thor were looking at them in complete speechlessness. Scarlet Witch started to giggle, not only because she thought that Jade looks so adorable whenever she's asleep, but she also knew that Akira and Jade would make a great couple in the future.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Chris is still walking along the street, still listening to the music in his headphones. Unbeknownst to him, someone is watching him from behind a tree. Chris then had a bad feeling and started to run to the diner.

Inside the diner, there were 5 teenagers (3 boys and 2 girls) talking.

"That's a pretty nice watch you got there. Where'd ya get it?" the teenage boy wearing an orange cap asked.

"Quit it already!" the blonde teenage girl complained.

"Don't be like that."

The 3 teenage boys notice Chris walking inside. The teenage boy wearing a blue shirt called out to him but when Chris took off his headphones and looked at them, they only scampered out of the diner.

"Scary..." the brunette teenage girl said.

"Shh. He'll hear you!" the blonde teenage girl shushed.

As Rosetta is seen reporting about the incident in the local bank, Chris ordered a clubhouse sandwich. He then remembered what happened back at the Raft prison, where he, Jessica, Edward, Jade, and the Akatsuki brothers had their biocodes installed on themselves.

Later, Chris is in an alley, looking at his hands when Spider-Man, hanging upside down from the first Fire Exit platform, called out to him.

"Excuse me! Know where I can find a 'Chris Taylor'? Just kidding," Spider-Man asked.

Chris was surprised at the latter's presence, "Spider-Man?!"

"Yo," Spider-Man gave a two-finger wave at Chris, who could only remain speechless at the time.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Thread of Fate -by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _Don't overlook that figure in the distance._

 _Your feelings are the only thing stopping you._

 _You might just attract_

 _All the wrong kinds of attention._

 _Soon, they'll disappear._

 _Without anyone remembering them._

 _If we want to remember their touch, we can't let this blooming miracle pass us by!_

 _We'll twist fate itself_

 _To get to know them._

 _Turn two truths into_

 _A single entity_

 _And head past the open door._

 **[End of Ending Song]**

* * *

 **Alicia: This week's hero spotlight is for: Captain America! He's part of the Fight class! He uses a shield made up of an alloy of iron and vibranium that absorbs damage.** **He can also throw it to attack enemies!**

 **Spider-Man continues to talk with a resistant Chris.** **Meanwhile, a green monster starts to rampage through the city.** **Could it be Hulk?!**

 **Next Time! DISK Wars Avengers! Hulk's Great Rampage! Let's end this! D-Smash!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter shows the start of Akira and Alicia/Jade's relationship. Only a few people know this, like Scarlet Witch and Jessica Shannon.**


	7. Hulk's Greatest Rampage!

**Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers**

 **Episode 6:** **Hulk's Great Rampage!**

* * *

Chris is still walking along the street, still listening to the music in his headphones. Unbeknownst to him, someone is watching him from behind a tree. Chris then had a bad feeling and started running.

Later, Chris is in an alley, looking at his hands when Spider-Man, hanging upside down from the first Fire Exit platform, called out to him.

 **Spider-Man:** Excuse me! Know where I can find a 'Chris Taylor'? Just kidding.

 **Chris:** Spider-Man?!

 **Spider-Man:** Yo.

* * *

Jessica Shannon appears from a black background and grabs a yellow DISK with Wasp's face on it.

"Wasp, D-Smash!" Jessica yelled as she threw Wasp's DISK on the ground.

Wasp materialized as she appeared. She then said, "Together we will shoot down evil!"

* * *

 **[Theme Song: Break on Through – Time to Smash by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(Iron Man's red DISK appears on a black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Akira Akatsuki and Iron Man. Scarlet Witch's pink DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Alicia Gonzales and Scarlet Witch.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor's purple DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Hikaru Akatsuki and Thor. Captain America's blue DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Chris Taylor and Captain America.

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Hulk's green DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Edward Grant and Hulk. Wasp's yellow DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Jessica Shannon and Wasp.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(All six DISKs are shown then the title 'Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers' appears.)

 ** _{Short Interlude}_**

(Spider-Man swings in front of the title logo.)

 ** _Strike 'em down cleverly, let it look like you were deceived._**

(Akira and Iron Man walk towards each other, give each other a high five and head off in opposite directions. Alicia and Scarlet Witch both jump from above and dance together before they zoom off.)

 ** _The world isn't simple anymore._**

(Hikaru and Thor are shown back to back. They give each other a thumbs-up before heading out. Chris and Captain America slide into view and both of them spring into action.)

 ** _It's on a countdown to chaos._**

(Edward and Hulk jump from below and Hulk catches Edward before the latter falls. Jessica and Wasp point to each other playfully.)

 ** _Leave that never stopping snooze button alone!_**

(Loki and all the other main villains appear.)

 ** _{Break it! Time to smash!}_**

(The screen splits into six colors: green, purple, red, pink, blue, and yellow. The six kids appear in their respective colors. Akira and Alicia then proceed to D-Smash Iron Man's and Scarlet Witch's DISKs.)

 ** _In despair, I'll finally notice it!_**

(Pepper Potts and Jamie Gonzales notice a light shining above them. All six Avengers emerge from the light.)

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(All six Avengers proceed to attack. Iron Man shoots numerous torpedoes and blasts a laser from his armor's chest.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor uses his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, to summon lightning. Scarlet Witch summons hex bolts and hex spheres.)

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Captain America throws his shield and it returns to him. Hulk is ready to bash with his fists.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(Wasp flies with her wings and fires an orange beam.)

 ** _"You won't be alone", if you make that promise_**

(Akira and Alicia, with their respective partners on their shoulders, stare at the sunset. They then turn around and smile.)

 ** _Firmly believe in it, and your pulse that wishes for it_**

(Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, their respective partners, Jamie, and Pepper all smile back at Alicia and Akira. Hikaru gives Akira and Alicia a nod while Jessica gives a wave.)

 ** _Will go towards a forgiving future_**

(Akira, Alicia, Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Wasp all charge for battle.)

 ** _And breakthrough!_**

(All 12 heroes stand on top of the world and stare into the stars.)

 **[End of Theme Song]**

* * *

It was nighttime in New York City. In a dark alleyway, the man who followed Chris this morning, who is actually a S.H.I.E.L.D., hid behind a dumpster. He then called on his phone for help from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I have an emergency situation. The boy's well-being is in danger," he said before a shadow loomed over him. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent noticed Abomination behind him as he gasped in shock. Suddenly, Abomination started to beat the agent up while another man sat on a fence. This man had a yellow mask with a sun logo and blue plumage on top. His name is Joel Murphy.

* * *

The next day, at Chris' apartment, Spider-Man is seen jumping on the couch while Chris is sitting on the coffee table.

"Well?" Chris asked as Spider-Man stopped jumping, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ah, right, right. The truth is, I'm here to deliver something. Ta-da!" Spider-Man then showed Hulk's, Wasp's, and Captain America's DISKs.

"DISKs? Weren't they supposed to be scattered all over?!" Chris was surprised about this.

"Yep. And our race to find them before Loki does has already started. Hey, Chris, would you lend us your power? You need a biocode to release the heroes sealed in the DISKs. You already have one installed in your body. Scarlet Witch and Iron Man were released on the roof of the prison and Thor is released in New York. The ones who released them are Jade, Akira, and Hikaru. That Filipino popstar and those 2 Japanese brothers you were with. Their courage thwarted the villains and the world was saved! So, you see, you can release a he-" Spider-Man said but was interrupted when Chris said, "I refuse."

"Just like that?!" Spider-Man was shocked an confused at Chris said.

"Saving the world sounds lame. Why do I have to fight too? Ask someone else," Chris said.

"The thing is..." Spider-Man began as he slumped down on the couch.

* * *

 ** _Flashback - 2 days ago, Edward's House_**

 _Edward's bedroom is filled with numerous Avenger-themed merchandise, ranging from portraits to figurines. It even has a computer that Edward uses for his website. Right now, Spider-Man paid him a visit._

 _"So hey, I was thinking in exchange for a couple photos..." Spider-Man said._

 _"I can't!" Edward said, cowering on his bed and clutching his pillow._

 _"Ed, please listen. This is your chance to be a hero!"_

 _"There's no way I can! I don't have any kind of reflexes or muscle! I've never heard of a hero like that!"_

 _Spider-Man sighed then groaned, "A no-go, huh?" he said._

 _ **The same 2 days ago, Jessica's House**_

 _As for Jessica's bedroom, it suits her style, being rich and all. It has a black grand piano and its own chair-and-table set. It even had numerous posters of Jade Gonzales. Spider-Man also paid her a visit._

 _"Wow, thanks for the fun sounding offer! But I've got tons of other fun things to do. I've got operas, cruises, fashion shows, skydiving, private showings. The whole enchilada," Jessica said._

 _"Sorry but..." Edward began._

 _"Ask someone else!" Jessica continued._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Spider-Man heaved another sigh and slumped on the couch as Chris finally realized.

"I was last?!" Chris said.

"No, no! Not at all! The hero is always the last to arrive on the scene! You're the real deal You're the real hero of this battle of ours!" Spider-Man assured.

"What a load," Chris muttered.

While Chris and Spider-Man are talking, Joel and Abomination entered Chris' apartment. Abomination ducked his head from the doorway to avoid getting hit.

"Is that all? Then leave," Chris calmly demanded.

Spider-Man shrugged and said, "So I really got shot down," he then picked up Captain America's DISK, "But I think this DISK is perfect for you."

Spider-Man then threw Captain America's DISK over to Chris, who grabbed it.

"I'm sure you can be Captain America's partner," Spider-Man said.

Chris laughed mockingly, "That's pretty funny. Me and that boy scout would be a terrible match."

"You think so?"

Suddenly, Abomination charges through the door, into Spider-Man, and out of the window, much to Chris' shock.

"Hold up, this ain't a joke!" Spider-Man yelled.

Spider-Man and Abomination then crashed onto the ground, causing the former to drop Hulk's and Wasp's DISKs.

"I'll be taking these. And the little Spider-Man goes beddie-bye," Abomination said as he picked up Hulk's and Wasp's DISKs.

"You're gonna reimbursed the car, right? Abomination," Spider-Man said.

"Sleep," Abomination then proceeded to beat up Spider-Man while Chris stared at it with shock.

"Spider-Man..." he whispered.

Joel went over to Chris' pictures and picked up one that shows him as a kid, along with his parents.

"Your old man's a lawyer, eh? I wonder if he'll press charges for the property damage?" Joel tossed the picture away as Chris glared at him.

"Eh, Loki will deal with it someway or another," Joel assured while Chris glanced at Captain America's DISK. Joel noticed it, too.

"Well, well, you got a good one right there. But without one of these," Joel showed his his biocode, "You can't D-Smash."

* * *

At the city docks, Jessica is being shoved into a prison cell by another member of the Celebrity Six. His name is Manino Giordani.

"Geez! Is that any way to treat a lady?!" Jessica complained.

Manino gestured her to Edward who is inside the vault, as well.

"Huh? Oh, if it isn't the Cap fanboy! What a coincidence! How've you been?" Jessica asked.

"Crummy, obviously," Edward answered.

"Guess so..."

"A new cellmate will be joining you shortly. Get along now," Manino closed the door while Jessica stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Iron Man is soaring in the city skyline as he asked himself, "How many minutes has it been since we lost contact with the bodyguards?! Will we make it? We have to try!"

As Joel chuckled menacingly, Abomination dropped the unconscious Spider-Man on the floor.

"Hurry and catch him already," Abomination demanded.

"I gotcha, partner," Joel replied.

'Not good...' Chris thought, until he noticed a four-point twinkle in the distance.

"Give it up," Joel demanded.

"Or do you wanna try to act tough and fight me?" Abomination asked.

"Let's see... How about neither!" Chris said as he jumped off the balcony.

"He can't!" Abomination exclaimed as he and Joel peered over the balcony, only to see Chris being carried in Iron Man's arms.

"What?!" Joel exclaimed.

"Later! You big oaf!" Chris bid farewell to Abomination and Joel as he and Iron Man flew away.

"This is Stark Deluxe Airlines! The package recovery was successful!" Iron Man said.

* * *

In the city's road was filled with traffic and the three kids were in a car with Pepper and Doctor Gonzales. Akira sat next to Pepper, while Jade sat in between Hikaru and Doctor Gonzales at the back.

They have discovered that Chris held the blue DISK that contained Captain America, but the traffic was taking so long and Akira had to activate Iron Man to get Chris.

"Okay! Roger that," Akira said in his biocode.

"How long till we can meet up?" Iron Man said.

"30 minutes. I don't know, ask the car in front," Pepper simply said.

* * *

"Dang. The enemy blindsided us. We have to lose them," Iron Man remarked as he and Chris landed on top of another building.

"Can't you just, y'know, fly?" Chris asked.

"There's a reason why I can't,"

"A reason?"

"This," Iron Man was then sent back to his own DISK, causing Chris to gasp and flinch in surprise.

* * *

 **Later that night in Stark's Tower...**

The four kids sat around the table with Ms. Pepper and Doctor Gonzales.

"Put it on," Iron Man requested.

"Yeah, no," Chris replied.

"I saved you, didn't I?" Iron Man said.

"Condenscending little..." Chris said as he put on his biocode and a mini hologram of Captain America appeared.

"I see. I understand the situation. With Spider-Man missing alongside the other two children, the situation is rather serious," Captain America said.

"Worry not, Captain. Having you as an ally would be a tremendous asset. Let us raid the enemy's lair and rescue them, posthaste!" Thor said.

"But the exact position of their hideout is?" Hikaru asked.

"Investigation would be..."Scarlet Witch stated, pointing at Iron Man.

"My job, right?" Iron Man said.

"Do something then," Thor said.

"Yeah, do something!" Akira said.

"That's right!" Jade said.

"Good grief. Pepper, Jamie, got any good intel?" Iron Man asked.

"Nothing right now," Pepper said.

"Sorry," Doctor Gonzales apologized.

Akira and Jade sighed.

"Hey now. It's time for the kiddies to go to bed," Iron Man said in a teasing tone.

Akira and Jade glared at him.

"We've got no time to sleep!" The two kids said.

"Akira, Jade, keeping yourselves in top physical condition are also soldier's duty. If you must sleep, then sleep-" Captain America said, but then he was put off.

The three kids gasped.

"This is enough, right? Now you can leave me out of it," Chris said, taking off his biocode and putting it on the table before walking out of the room.

"Wait a second, Chris! I said wait up!" Akira said, but Chris ignored him.

* * *

As Chris casually walked down the hallway, he remembered something about him and his parents.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - 1 month earlier**_

 _"Chris, what do you want to do?!" Chris' father, Mr. Taylor, asked as his wife, Mrs. Taylor, is crying beside him._

 _"I don't wanna be a lawyer like you, Dad!" Chris snapped, his back turned to his parents._

 _"Fine then! But what **do** you want to be?! Just getting into fights in the streets... Is that what your life will be?! Just tell me. What do you want to do?!" Mr. Taylor demanded._

 _"Know? I don't know!" Chris said, holding back his tears._

 ** _End of_ _Flashback_**

* * *

Chris then looked back at the entrance of the hallway. He could think about what he needed to do right now.

* * *

Afterwards, the three kids, Jamie, and Pepper watched the news and saw Hulk attacking an area.

"What a sight! An Air Force Base community is sinking into a sea of flames! The citizens are taking refuge in a shopping center at the edge of town. The military and the police are guarding it, however..." Rosetta began, before she noticed the Hulk standing around the carnage, "Take a look at that! After destroying the air base, his thoughts are to continue destroying until the city crumbles! It's the green devil, the Hulk!

* * *

Jessica and Edward are also watching the news in their cell.

"Why is Hulk...?" Edward gasped.

* * *

As Hulk continued his rampage, he looked up at the helicopter.

"The Hulk is looking up here. He picked up a car," Rosetta said as Hulk grabbed a broken car. He threw it but it missed the helicopter and crashed back down.

"He's rampaging! It's like he can't tell between friend or foe anymore!" Rosetta continued.

'I'm on your side!' she thought.

* * *

In the Celebrity Six's ship, the rest of the members were watching the news, too.

"Wow. Rosetta sure is in the best of moods when the camera is rolling," Joel remarked.

"Where is the DISK stored in the air base?" the last Celebrity Six member, Jubei Okuma, asked.

"Already got it," Joel showed the DISK he got from the air base.

"If so, then D-Secure Hulk immediately. Crimes are to be quietly and efficiently carried out,"

"But ya see..."

"This fun little spectacle isn't a job. Let's kick back and enjoy," Manino said as he and Joel sat down.

"How long will the magic controlling Hulk work for?" Tim asked.

"For eternity. As long as my villain, Diablo, doesn't release him," Manino said.

Suddenly, Diablo appeared out of nowhere, holding a bottle of purple liquid.

"It is not magic. I control him through alchemy. The once lost wisdom and the greatest of sciences," he said.

"Then get to it. Some of us are not getting any younger here," Lucia replied in a calm yet urgent voice.

* * *

The three kids, Doctor Gonzales, and Pepper are now walking in the corridors.

"Let's ask S.H.I.E.L.D. to help us get to the actual spot," Akira said.

"Unfortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D can't make a move right now," Hikaru said.

"But how long would it take if we took the car?!" Jade asked, "What'll we do, Dad? Ms. Pepper?"

"Hush and follow us," Pepper said.

The three kids followed them into a room and Akira gasped at what they saw: a yellow plane!

"Surprised?" Iron Man said.

"Is this real?" Akira said.

"Of course it is! I made it!" Iron Man said.

Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes, "Obviously..."

Jade's eyes sparkled, "For real?! So you _are_ the super cool dude we thought you were!"

"Y'know," Iron Man said.

"Now, let's board," Doctor Gonzales said, "Pepper will be piloting it."

The five began making their way into the pilot.

"Wait. It seems we have one other passenger." Thor said.

The four turned around and saw Chris.

"You're gonna come with us?!" Akira said in a happy tone.

"If I'm the only one here, another villain might attack me again. I'll go, but I'll pass on the fighting," Chris stated.

"But aren't you a man?!" Akira shouted.

"Akira, we don't have time for this," Hikaru said.

"Your brother is right, let's go," Jade said and Akira nodded at her.

* * *

"Hulk's the worst. I thought he looked scary before but after being confined to a DISK and getting frustrated, he's finally a real monster," Jessica said.

"You're wrong. You're wrong! Hulk isn't like that! He's always fighting with his rage and his weaknesses as a hero of justice! I'm sure there's a reason to it! So don't badmouth him!" Edward snapped at Jessica.

Jessica only stared at him as he lowered his head down and apologized.

"You got a surprising amount of guts. It'd be impossible alone, but together we can do something!" Jessica said as she moved her chair in front of the door.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I'm talking about busting out, duh!" Jessica threw her chair on the door but it didn't even made a single dent.

"We can't! There's no way we can't bust out ourselves..." Edward said, until a vent opened above him.

"Lucky! That opened! Nice to meet you, Mr. Stepping Stool," Jessica happily remarked.

Edward pointed to himself questioningly and Jessica gave him a wink.

* * *

Hulk is now running among the wreckage he made, still mad with power.

"Smash. All! I'll smash this entire hellish world!" Hulk bellowed.

* * *

Afterwards, the plane landed into the area of where the Hulk was.

Akira, Jade, Hikaru, Doctor Gonzales, and Pepper were shocked to see fire in the area around the Hulk.

"Over there!" Pepper said.

"We'll stop him here!" Jade said.

"Right!" Hikaru and Akira said.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. ENERGY IDENTITY.

"Mighty Thor, D-Smash!" Hikaru said.

He threw his DISK and Thor appeared.

"In the name of Mjölnir," Thor said.

Akira and Jade took out their DISKs and touched behind them.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. TECH IDENTITY

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. MAGIC IDENTITY

"Iron Man!" Akira shouted.

"Scarlet Witch!" Jade shouted.

"D-SMASH!" They shouted.

The two kids threw their DISKs on the floor.

Then Iron Man and Scarlet Witch appeared.

"It's party time!" Iron Man said.

"I'll show you what I can do," Scarlet Witch said.

Thor, Iron Man, and Scarlet Witch flew straight in front of the Hulk.

"Hulk! Fool! Control your rage!" Thor shouted, "Do you understand what you are doing?!"

Hulk didn't seem to recognize them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"What?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"He's do we do?" Iron Man asked.

"We do it the way we do things in my homeland of Asgard. The best way to awaken a frantic drunkard is to do this!" Thor shouted and hit Hulk with his hammer, "Well? Have your eyes opened a tad?" Thor asked, before Hulk grabbed him by his hand.

"You hit me," Hulk said.

"It didn't work?!" Thor stated.

Hulk then raised Thor high, "Violence is bad!" he shouted and threw Thor in the ground.

Scarlet Witch notice strange magic surrounding the Hulk's eyes.

"Iron Man, there's dark magic surrounding the Hulk. I think someone is controlling him," Scarlet Witch said.

"Jeez...That idiotic power of Hulk," Iron Man said and started firing at Hulk, but the latter blocked the former's blasts.

"Hulk no idiot!" Hulk shouted and started charging at the two heroes.

Iron Man quickly flew up and Scarlet Witch jumped out of the way.

"Stark, hitting him will make him more angry!" Scarlet Witch said.

"We've got no choice, but to hit him with our best shot!" Iron Man said, "Samurai Boy! Pop Girl! Use the DISK hidden command!"

"I got a good name for you! It's Scrap Man!" Hulk shouted grabbing Iron Man's leg and threw him down.

Pepper, Doctor Gonzales, and the three kids gasped in horror.

"The angrier Hulk gets, the stronger he gets too and those two made him even angrier!" Doctor Gonzales said.

"They're done for at this rate!" Akira said.

"Should we D-Secure them?" Jade asked.

"Let's D-Smash Captain America too!" Akira said.

"I just D-Smashed Thor. I don't have any charge!" Hikaru said.

"Me too," Jade said.

She and Akira went up to Chris.

"Please, Chris. D-Smash Cap in my place!" Akira said.

"Look! If nothing changes..." Jade said pointing to the flaming area, where Scarlet Witch was fighting Hulk and dodging his attacks, "You'll help us, right?! That's why you came, right?! Well, Chris?!"

"I got it. Give me a DISK wristband," Chris said to Pepper.

"Alright!" Akira said.

"Whatever you say, you'll still pull through! You're a real cool guy!" Jade added.

"We're counting on you, Chris," Pepper said giving the Captain America DISK to Chris.

Hikaru, Akira, and Jade high-fived each other.

"In the end, this is what I do. Being neither the good guy or the bad guy, even though I don't believe in 'justice', just going with flow wherever I am," Chris said as he remembered what happened in the past few days, including the words his father said to him.

"What do I want to do? What exactly do I want to be?" Chris asked himself.

"Let's find out! What do you want to do? What do you want to become? You don't need to decide now. Let's find it together. I'll stick with you until the end," Captain America said.

"And what if we don't find it?" Chris asked.

"Well then, if that happens, we'll just laugh it off!" Captain America smiled.

"You... told a joke?" Chris was surprised by this.

"It's not like me, but if it made you smile, I'm glad, Chris," Captain America said as Chris smiled.

* * *

Back in the fight area, Iron Man and Thor were still lying on the ground after being beaten up by Hulk while Scarlet Witch was losing her strength to fight the Hulk.

"I can still go on!" Iron Man said as he saw Hulk running away from him, "Running? Get back here, Hulk! Fight me"

Chris run up to where the Hulk was.

"Who... are you?" Hulk asked.

"I don't need to name myself. Instead, I'll call _this_ name for you!" Chris said, taking out his DISK and activating it.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. FIGHT IDENTITY.

"Captain America, D-Smash!" Chris shouted.

He threw his DISK on the ground and Captain America appeared.

"Soldiers! March on without fear!" Captain America said.

Scarlet Witch gave a weak smile, "Cap..."

Hulk could only glare and growl at Captain America.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Thread of Fate -by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _Don't overlook that figure in the distance._

 _Your feelings are the only thing stopping you._

 _You might just attract_

 _All the wrong kinds of attention._

 _Soon, they'll disappear._

 _Without anyone remembering them._

 _If we want to remember their touch, we can't let this blooming miracle pass us by!_

 _We'll twist fate itself_

 _To get to know them._

 _Turn two truths into_

 _A single entity_

 _And head past the open door._

 **[End of Ending Song]**

* * *

 **Jade: This week's villain spotlight is for: Green Goblin! He's part of the Fight class! He flies around on his Goblin Glider and throws jack-o'-lantern-ish Pumpkin Bombs!**

 **Finally, Captain America is released from his DISK! In this big battle against Hulk, will our heroes be beaten?!** **Next Time! DISK Wars Avengers! Captain America and Scarlet Witch vs Hulk!** **Let's end this! D-Smash!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Does anyone know any Marvel hero and/or villain who can cast magic aside from Scarlet Witch? (Not counting those who fall under Energy.)**


	8. Hulk vs Captain and Scarlet!

**Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers**

 **Episode 7: Captain America and Scarlet Witch vs. Hulk!**

* * *

 **Iron Man:** Hulk, under the manipulation of the villain Diablo's alchemy, attacked an air base. With his DISK in their possession, he began destroying town. Not even my awesome self cam compete with such horrendous power. And if I'm no match, Thor definite isn't.

 **Thor:** What do you mean by that?

 **Iron Man:** We're in our biggest pinch yet and Scarlet Witch is still able to fight. And then, the third biocode wielder, Chris made his stand! He D-Smashed and then... Whoops! Watch and find out the rest!

* * *

 **[Theme Song: Break on Through – Time to Smash by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(Iron Man's red DISK appears on a black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Akira Akatsuki and Iron Man. Scarlet Witch's pink DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Alicia Gonzales and Scarlet Witch.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor's purple DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Hikaru Akatsuki and Thor. Captain America's blue DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Chris Taylor and Captain America.

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Hulk's green DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Edward Grant and Hulk. Wasp's yellow DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Jessica Shannon and Wasp.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(All six DISKs are shown then the title 'Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers' appears.)

 ** _{Short Interlude}_**

(Spider-Man swings in front of the title logo.)

 ** _Strike 'em down cleverly, let it look like you were deceived._**

(Akira and Iron Man walk towards each other, give each other a high five and head off in opposite directions. Alicia and Scarlet Witch both jump from above and dance together before they zoom off.)

 ** _The world isn't simple anymore._**

(Hikaru and Thor are shown back to back. They give each other a thumbs-up before heading out. Chris and Captain America slide into view and both of them spring into action.)

 ** _It's on a countdown to chaos._**

(Edward and Hulk jump from below and Hulk catches Edward before the latter falls. Jessica and Wasp point to each other playfully.)

 ** _Leave that never stopping snooze button alone!_**

(Loki and all the other main villains appear.)

 ** _{Break it! Time to smash!}_**

(The screen splits into six colors: green, purple, red, pink, blue, and yellow. The six kids appear in their respective colors. Akira and Alicia then proceed to D-Smash Iron Man's and Scarlet Witch's DISKs.)

 ** _In despair, I'll finally notice it!_**

(Pepper Potts and Jamie Gonzales notice a light shining above them. All six Avengers emerge from the light.)

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(All six Avengers proceed to attack. Iron Man shoots numerous torpedoes and blasts a laser from his armor's chest.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor uses his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, to summon lightning. Scarlet Witch summons hex bolts and hex spheres.)

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Captain America throws his shield and it returns to him. Hulk is ready to bash with his fists.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(Wasp flies with her wings and fires an orange beam.)

 ** _"You won't be alone", if you make that promise_**

(Akira and Alicia, with their respective partners on their shoulders, stare at the sunset. They then turn around and smile.)

 ** _Firmly believe in it, and your pulse that wishes for it_**

(Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, their respective partners, Jamie, and Pepper all smile back at Alicia and Akira. Hikaru gives Akira and Alicia a nod while Jessica gives a wave.)

 ** _Will go towards a forgiving future_**

(Akira, Alicia, Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Wasp all charge for battle.)

 ** _And breakthrough!_**

(All 12 heroes stand on top of the world and stare into the stars.)

 **[End of Theme Song]**

* * *

At the burning air base, the fight against Hulk still continues.

"It's Captain America! After going missing at Ryker's Island, Captain America has appeared before the Hulk!" Rosetta reported.

Scarlet Witch's eyes sparkled as she whispered, "You really came."

Hulk growled, "Captain America... No! You are a fake!"

"Your eyes are being led astray, I assume. A villain's psychological attack, perhaps. Or maybe an effect of a mind altering drug? Regardless, you shall not go any further!" Captain America commanded as he readied his shield.

"Shut up!" Hulk yelled and jumped high, causing Chris and Jade to gasp in shock.

"Don't be scared, Chris!" Captain America assured.

Hulk bashed his fists on Captain America, but the latter blocked it with his shield, causing a small shock wave and a strong gust of that nearly blew Chris, Jade, and Scarlet Witch back.

Once the gust of wind dissipated, Captain America said, "My shield is a vibranium alloy."

Hulk gasped as Captain America attacked him with his shield, thus sending the former to the ground.

"It can deflect any attack," Captain America continued.

Hulk got up and growled ferociously before he bashed his fist to the ground. The impact of Hulk's fist and the ground created a large crater and caused everything around it to shake. This also caused Akira, Hikaru, Ms. Pepper, and Doctor Gonzales to nearly lose their balance.

"That kind of power isn't a joke!" Pepper explained.

"Akira, while we have a chance!" Hikaru said.

"Right!" Akira nodded.

"D-Secure!" the Akatsuki brothers said as they transferred Iron Man and Thor in their respective DISKs.

"Leave the rest to me," Captain America said.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Chris asked.

"I'm not alone. I'm bonded with you," Captain replied.

"Don't forget us," a voice said as Captain America and Chris looked at Jade and Scarlet Witch not far away from them.

Chris turned to Captain America and encouraged him, "Don't you dare lose!"

"Be careful, Scarlet," Jade said.

"I will. Don't worry, Jade. I still have some minutes more," Scarlet Witch assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a ship sailing across the water, Spider-Man is seen chained to an anchor in the ship's storage area. He struggled to get himself free, to no avail.

"No dice," Spider-Man remarked.

Tim Gilliam entered the storage room, saying, "Feeling a bit cramped, eh? Let's get you to a more comfy cell."

He then help up an empty DISK.

"Well dang..." Spider-Man whispered as Tim snickered deviously.

Little did both of them know that inside an air duct on the wall behind Tim is Jessica and Edward trying to escape unseen.

"This is bad!" Edward whispered with dread.

"Move it," Jessica scooted over so she can see what's going on.

"Even Spider-Man. It's too late. Its over. We'll spend our whole lives being their slaves! I just wanted to shake Cap's hand once and maybe an autograph and a photo too," Edward said before he noticed Jessica trying to remove the vent.

"Let's start the experiment, Spider-Man. I wonder what your factor is? And I wonder which class you will be grouped into?" Tim asked.

"Class?" Spider-Man asked, "Then why don't you tell me! Hey, if a villain is about to win, he should be spilling the details of his plans."

"Clever," Tim remarked.

"Hold it right there!" Jessica interrupted as she jumped out of the air duct. Edward had a hard time to get out but he was able to.

"Jessica! Edward!" Spider-Man was surprised that the two escaped their cell.

"Naughty children. March back to your rooms! If you don't, you'll be taking a nice dip... to the ocean floor," Tim demanded in a calm yet urgent tone.

"I... I can't swim! What'll I do?!" Edward stammered and turned to Jessica, but she wasn't listening.

He asked, "Jessica, are you listening?"

"Sorry, I'm not," Jessica replied while keeping a straight face.

* * *

Hulk continued to fight Captain America and Scarlet Witch, the former using his shield to block out Hulk's attacks and the latter evading Hulk's fists.

"Huddled over and dodging like that... are you a turtle and a mouse?!" Hulk angrily asked.

"Shield Throw!" Captain America threw his shield at Hulk.

"Hex Bolts!" Scarlet Witch threw red fireballs at Hulk.

The two impending attacks causes Hulk to skid back. Captain America threw his shield again but Hulk dodged it.

"The same trick won't work on Hulk again!" Hulk exclaimed.

"I know," Captain America said as his shield flew back and hit Hulk at the back, "Shield Boomerang. I'm not foolish enough to try the same attack twice!"

"Awesome!" Akira exclaimed.

"He's pretty tough!" Chris commented.

"No kidding!" Jade added.

Hikaru turned to his brother and said, "Akira, once Scarlet Witch and Captain America have witted him down more, let's hurry and D-Secure Hulk."

The Akatsuki brothers' biocodes start to beep. They pressed their DISKs as Iron Man and Thor appear as holograms.

"Thor! Are your injuried okay?" Hikaru asked.

Thor replied, "Yes. More importantly..."

"No need to worry. It'll be over soon," Akira assured.

"I'm not too sure," Iron Man intervened.

As if true to Iron Man's words, Hulk got up and growled, "I'm getting _real_ angry. You're both finished."

He then charged at Scarlet Witch and Captain America. The former was able to dodge in time while the latter blocked Hulk's fist with his shield, only to be send crashing into a nearby truck.

"Captain!" Scarlet Witch gasped as she ran to Captain America.

"If Hulk gets angry, he gets stronger. And his anger has no limits. So his power also has no limits," Iron Man said.

Hulk jumped in the air and raised his fists.

"This is bad, Cap!" Chris yelled.

"Scarlet, get out of there!" Jade exclaimed.

"SMASH!" Hulk then readied his fists to defeat Scarlet Witch and Captain America.

"That's what we've been waiting for!" Captain America said as he and Scarlet Witch dodged Hulk's fists. The impact between Hulk's fists and the ground caused a small dust cloud around Hulk so he can't see anything.

"Where?!" Hulk asked.

"Here! That big move of yours is predictable. Especially the second time!" Captain America said as the he and Scarlet Witch grabbed Hulk by the head..

"It's very easy to avoid! While you were drowning in rage and power, it was inevitable you would make this tactical mistake!" Scarlet Witch continued.

Hulk tried take Captain and Scarlet off of his head but they managed to hold on. Eventually, it ended with all three of them falling on the ground.

"Will you pass out first? Or will our Activity Time Limit end first?" Captain America asked.

"An endurance test? Hulk no lose!" Hulk exclaimed as he got up and ran through the flames, with the two Avengers still holding on. Scarlet Witch lightly blushed that she is fighting with the hero she has a crush on, and fortunately, Captain America didn't notice this.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on the ship...**

"Please, just run!" Spider-Man urged.

Edward agreed to what Spider-Man said, "See, Spider-Man's saying it too!"

But Jessica didn't listen.

"What a shame. Say what you want, you clueless kids won't fair any-" Tim said before he was cut off when he noticed Jessica showing Wasp's DISK and the white biocode strap on her wrist.

"What?!" Spider-Man was surprised by this.

"Why do you have that?!" Tim asked.

"Hint: from there," Jessica answered, pointing to the air vent she and Edward went out of.

"You entered my room from the ducts?!"

"Say, Ed. What did Jade and that Japanese boy say when they released Iron Man and Scarlet Witch back there?" Jessica asked Edward.

"Um... D-Smash?" Edward answered in a questioning voice.

"That's it! Here I go!"

Jessica held out Wasp's DISK and touched behind it.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. ANIMAL IDENTITY.

"Wasp, D-Smash!" Jessica said as she threw her DISK on the ground.

Wasp got activated and she appeared.

"Together, we will shoot down evil!" Wasp said.

Wasp stretches herself as she said, "I'm finally out! Thanks. Your name?" she asked.

"Jessica Shannon," Jessica greeted.

"I'm Wasp," Wasp greeted back.

"I know. You're a founding member of the legendary superhero team, The Avengers, right?"

"Oh? Are you a fan?"

"I-I told her!" Edward butted in but Jessica pushed him aside, saying, "Can you handle this?"

"Of course I can!" Wasp said as she winked and jumped off the platform. "Hey old timer, do you honestly think that mask looks cool? Zero points with no style," she said to Tim.

Tim seems to take it as an insult, "Don't take that tone with me! D-Smash!" he said as he throw a red DISK that has M.O.D.O.K.'s face on it. M.O.D.O.K. then materialized as he appeared.

"Get her M.O.D.O.K.!" Tim commanded.

"My very own Head-Flanking Fold-Out Model Ultimate Optical Weapon: M.O.D.O.K. Laser!" M.O.D.O.K. fired his laser beams at Wasp.

"Too long," Wasp said as she shrunk down to avoid the purple lasers, "Here's my _Simple_ Wasp Sting!"

Wasp fired an orange beam and it harmlessly passed by M.O.D.O.K.

"Where are you aiming?!" M.O.D.O.K asked.

Wasp fired another orange beam M.O.D.O.K but he blocked it with his blue barrier.

"See that?! The Psionic Forcefield! The propername for it: My Very Own-" M.O.D.O.K. was cut off when Spider-Man kicked him to a truck trailer.

"She said it's too long!" Spider-Man said.

"Ultimate!..." M.O.D.O.K. yelled in pain as he rolled along the floor.

"When did you?!" Tim asked, shocked.

"Thank you, Wasp!" Spider-Man gave a salute to Wasp. Tim noticed that the chains used to tie Spider-Man to the anchor were broken, "You mean her previous attack was for that?!"

"No problem," Wasp gave Spider-Man a wave.

Diablo and the rest of the Celebrity Six entered the storage room. "What's with all the racket?!" Jubei asked.

"Hi~!" Wasp greeted them in a singsong voice.

"Are you serious?" Joel was shocked at Wasp's presence while Lucia only scoffed at the heroine's presence.

"Don't just stand there! D-Smash your villains!" Tim commanded.

"Got it!" Lucia replied.

Joel threw Abomination's DISK to the ground.

"So you wanna get smashed to a pulp again? Eh, itsy bitsy spider?" Abomination asked, cracking his knuckles.

Jubei threw Whirlwind's DISK to the ground.

"Thanks for recoverin' me from that base! I'm gonna pay you back now!" Whirlwind said.

Lucia threw Enchantress' DISK to the ground.

"Looks like this is gonna be your ultimate demise, you impudent arachnid," Enchantress said.

"Huh, outnumbered," Jessica said.

"That's what I've been saying all along! There's no way we can win 2 vs 5!" Edward exclaimed.

"I'm itching for a fight! Now then..." Wasp began.

Spider-Man interrupted, "Sorry. I got some bad news. After a little over five minutes, you'll be sent back into the DISK."

"But why?"

"The explanation might take 4 minutes and 50 seconds. Can you take those 2 and launch an SOS signal?"

"Will you be okay taking on 5 villains?"

"Capture them!" Tim commanded and M.O.D.O.K., Diablo, Abomination, and Whirlwind all let out a battle cry and charge towards Spider-Man and Wasp.

"Get going!" Spider-Man shouted as proceeded to fight against the 5 villains.

"Geez!" Wasp complained.

Abomination prepared to punch Spider-Man but the latter only somersaulted into the air. Wasp then turned to Edward and Jessica.

"Jessica, Glasses Boy, let's run!" Wasp said. Jessica and Edward follow her order.

"You won't escape," Diablo opened his vial of potion.

"Oh no you don't!" Spider threw spider webbing onto Diablo's face. This causes Diablo to drop the potion as it cracked and explode upon impact to the floor.

"The spell on Hulk has been broken!" Manino said.

* * *

Back in the airfield, Hulk is now completely free from Diablo's control. He also fell down to his knees due to all his endurance fighting against Captain America and Scarlet Witch.

"Hulk..." Captain America wondered.

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine, Cap. He's just tired, that's all," Scarlet Witch calmly assured.

In the helicopter above them, Rosetta could only watch them and cowered inside, whispering, "I need to secure Hulk..."

"D-Secure him. The enemy will call him back! Hurry!" Iron Man told Akira.

Akira took out an empty DISK and said, "Right! D-Secure!"

Hulk is then transported into the DISK.

"Is it... over?" Akira wondered.

"I think so," Doctor Gonzales answered.

Jade and Chris then sent their respective partners in their own DISKs.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters...**

Senator Robert had a call from his secretary.

"Senator... um... The police are requesting you to mobilize S.H.I.E.L.D. again. This is already the third time. A child named Jessica Shannon says she has been attacked by villains and is requesting help too. The source is..." the secretary said on the other end.

"How many times must I say this? Stay on standby. That is all," Senator Robert interfered.

"But sir!" the secretary said but Senator Robert hung up. He then read the papers on his desk.

"If this passes through the Council, then Tony Stark won't have a place here in America," Senator Robert said as he sees his true self in the window behind him.

* * *

 **Back to Jessica and Edward...**

"Where could they be? They'll get eaten if they don't come out~." Joel searched for those 2 kids, who are hiding in the ducts, along with Wasp.

"It's been hours since we sent that SOS!" Edward complained.

"Hey, will Spider-Man be okay by himself?" Jessica asked Wasp.

Wasp replied, "He's a tough guy."

"We're so dead!" Edward whined.

"I'm sure we'll all get through this fine," Wasp assured.

"Why is this happening to me?!" Edward whined again.

"Oh, hush, you. You've been acting selfish all this time!" Jessica said.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - a few hours ago**_

 _"SOS! SOS!" Jessica said through the microphone in the ship's control room._

 _"No more! I wanna go home!" Edward whined._

 _"Under villain attack! Requesting assistance!"_

 _"I wanna go home, eat a snack, and play games!"_

 _Edward then noticed Jessica glaring at him._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"You're not fired up enough! You were fanboying over Hulk. Where'd all that energy go, huh?" Jessica said.

"D-Don't make fun of me! We're in this huge mess because you were too reckless! I said we should've stayed in the room. I said we should've stayed hidden in the vents!" Edward snapped, seemingly insulted as Jessica felt hurt on the inside.

"Jessica, can you do a D-Smash yet or no?" Wasp asked.

"No... not yet..." Jessica replied, "Wasp... Was I wrong for doing it?"

"Not at all. Cheer up. Help will come. Fortunately, none of those big behemoths can fit in here! I just thought of a new proverb! Small things come in big packages!" Wasp said until she heard something in the distance. Jessica and Edward heard that sound as well. But they didn't know that the sound is actually King Cobra.

"S-Something's coming..." Edward said.

At the Celebrity Six's lounge, Rosetta watched today's news report before turning the TV off and sighing, "I'm pooped. Being a gorgeous reporter _and_ a masked villainess is tough." She then turned to her King Cobra's DISK, "Get it over with!"

"Roger... Slavedriver," King Cobra said as he slithered his way to the 2 kids, but with difficulty since the ducts feel like a tight fit to him.

Edward starts to tear up as he waited for his unexpected doom. Jessica noticed him.

"Ed, I'll buy you some time," Jessica told Edward.

"This is your chance to run, Ed," Wasp agreed with Jessica.

Edward had no other choice but to follow their words. Meanwhile, Spider-Man gets thrown into the walls by the 5 villains and Jessica and Wasp wait for King Cobra to come to them. As Edward ran down a hallway, he tripped on a metal doorway and fell.

"I had no choice, right? What could I possibly do?!" he asked himself as he got up and went up the stairs to the ship's deck. That's when he noticed Whirlwind and Jubei and hid behind a corner so they won't notice him.

"That SOS those brats sent was just ignored, right? What's there to be scared off?" Whirlwind said.

"They will intercept police transmissions. They'll do something about it," Jubei said.

"They?" Whirlwind repeated.

That's when they heard something in the sky. They looked up but they didn't see anything.

"What's-"

"It's them," Jubei and Whirlwind notice the plane Jade, Akira, Hikaru, Chris, Doctor Gonzales, and Ms. Pepper were inside.

"Now doubt about it! The distress signal came from that ship!" Jade said, pointing to the ship below.

"Hang on! We're going in!" Hikaru said as he took hold of the wheel and steered the plane.

"This is awesome!" Akira exclaimed with glee and awe.

"Easier than riding a bike! Alright, switching to auto-pilot!" Hikaru said.

"Ladies and gents, it's party time!" Iron Man said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Scarlet cheered.

"A drop-down, huh? Reminds me of the old days," Captain America said.

"Hikaru, Jade, Akira, Chris!" Thor called.

"Our biocodes are fully charged. Leave it to us, Thor!" Hikaru replied.

Jade added, "We're good to go."

Chris sighed, "I got no sleep at all. Don't blame me if this goes south."

Suddenly, a vortex of seawater surrounded the ship, much to the kids' surprise.

"That's..." Hikaru said.

"Whoa!" Jade was shocked at the vortex.

"What the heck's that thing?!" Akira asked, equally shocked as Jade.

Iron Man said, "The welcoming party."

"Looks like they knew we were coming," Scarlet Witch added.

"We can't get close like this!" Ms. Pepper stated.

"But I can see Whirlwind inside the tornado," Doctor Gonzales pointed to a speck in the tornado, which is, in fact, Whirlwind.

On the ship's deck, Edward could only clutch to the wall so he won't get blown away.

"Let us push through! I will go!" Thor volunteered.

Hikaru interrupted, "You can't!"

Captain America agreed, "Yes. We need someone who has the strength to withstand the tornado."

"Do we even have someone...?" Chris asked before it dawned on Akira and Iron Man.

"Hulk!"

"True!" Captain America replied.

"Okay! Hulk withstood every attack we had. His defense is way strong! Hulk can break through that tornado, no problem! Probably," Akira said.

"Let's give a try and call out Hulk!" Jade said as Akira took out Hulk's DISK.

"Here we go. Hulk, D-Smash!" Akira threw Hulk's DISK to the floor but it didn't work, "W-Why?"

The word 'ERROR' appeared on Hulk's DISK, revealing that it didn't respond to Akira's biocode. Akira picked it up and read, "'Error'?"

"That's weird. Something's wrong..." Jade trailed.

* * *

In the ship's ducts, Jessica and Wasp are still waiting for King Cobra. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is eventually defeated by the 5 villains he fought in the storage room.

* * *

"Could Dad and Doctor Gonzales' biocodes have even more secrets to them?!" Hikaru asked.

"I think so..." Jade said. She then remembered Edward from the Raft and the green biocode installed on him, 'Of course, that boy wearing those glasses. He has the green biocode.'

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Thread of Fate -by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _Don't overlook that figure in the distance._

 _Your feelings are the only thing stopping you._

 _You might just attract_

 _All the wrong kinds of attention._

 _Soon, they'll disappear._

 _Without anyone remembering them._

 _If we want to remember their touch, we can't let this blooming miracle pass us by!_

 _We'll twist fate itself_

 _To get to know them._

 _Turn two truths into_

 _A single entity_

 _And head past the open door._

 **[End of Ending Song]**

* * *

 **Alicia: This week's hero spotlight is for Hulk! He's part of the Power class! He's a green giant who gets infinitely stronger the angrier he gets! And he is Edward's very reliable partner.**

 **The DISKs have yet another mystery. With just Iron Man, is there a way they can win?! In the midst of this crisis, giant awakens! Next Time! DISK Wars Avengers! Avengers Assemble! Let's end this! D-Smash!**


	9. Avengers Assemble!

**Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers**

 **Episode 8: Avengers Assemble!**

* * *

 **Iron Man:** Ed, Jessica, and Spider-Man have been taken captive. But before we could storm the enemy's base to save them, they raised an incredibly defensive wall! Hulk might be able to brave the tornado, but when Akira performed a D-Smash...

 **Akira:** W-Why?!

 **Hikaru:** Could Dad and Doctor Gonzales' biocodes have even more secrets to them?!

 **Jade:** I think so...

* * *

 **[Theme Song: Break on Through – Time to Smash by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(Iron Man's red DISK appears on a black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Akira Akatsuki and Iron Man. Scarlet Witch's pink DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Alicia Gonzales and Scarlet Witch.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor's purple DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Hikaru Akatsuki and Thor. Captain America's blue DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Chris Taylor and Captain America.

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Hulk's green DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Edward Grant and Hulk. Wasp's yellow DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Jessica Shannon and Wasp.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(All six DISKs are shown then the title 'Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers' appears.)

 ** _{Short Interlude}_**

(Spider-Man swings in front of the title logo.)

 ** _Strike 'em down cleverly, let it look like you were deceived._**

(Akira and Iron Man walk towards each other, give each other a high five and head off in opposite directions. Alicia and Scarlet Witch both jump from above and dance together before they zoom off.)

 ** _The world isn't simple anymore._**

(Hikaru and Thor are shown back to back. They give each other a thumbs-up before heading out. Chris and Captain America slide into view and both of them spring into action.)

 ** _It's on a countdown to chaos._**

(Edward and Hulk jump from below and Hulk catches Edward before the latter falls. Jessica and Wasp point to each other playfully.)

 ** _Leave that never stopping snooze button alone!_**

(Loki and all the other main villains appear.)

 ** _{Break it! Time to smash!}_**

(The screen splits into six colors: green, purple, red, pink, blue, and yellow. The six kids appear in their respective colors. Akira and Alicia then proceed to D-Smash Iron Man's and Scarlet Witch's DISKs.)

 ** _In despair, I'll finally notice it!_**

(Pepper Potts and Jamie Gonzales notice a light shining above them. All six Avengers emerge from the light.)

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(All six Avengers proceed to attack. Iron Man shoots numerous torpedoes and blasts a laser from his armor's chest.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor uses his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, to summon lightning. Scarlet Witch summons hex bolts and hex spheres.)

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Captain America throws his shield and it returns to him. Hulk is ready to bash with his fists.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(Wasp flies with her wings and fires an orange beam.)

 ** _"You won't be alone", if you make that promise_**

(Akira and Alicia, with their respective partners on their shoulders, stare at the sunset. They then turn around and smile.)

 ** _Firmly believe in it, and your pulse that wishes for it_**

(Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, their respective partners, Jamie, and Pepper all smile back at Alicia and Akira. Hikaru gives Akira and Alicia a nod while Jessica gives a wave.)

 ** _Will go towards a forgiving future_**

(Akira, Alicia, Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Wasp all charge for battle.)

 ** _And breakthrough!_**

(All 12 heroes stand on top of the world and stare into the stars.)

 **[End of Theme Song]**

* * *

Whirlwind is still maintaining the tornado's intensity so no intruder can enter it and infiltrate the ship. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is getting beaten up by the villains he fought.

"M.O.D.O.K. Laser!" M.O.D.O.K. shoots his lasers at Spider-Man.

"Take this!" Enchantress fired a green energy beam at Spider-Man.

"How about this?!" Diablo kicked Spider-Man in the gut.

"Had enough yet?!" Abomination punched Spider-Man, sending him to the ground. Meanwhile, Edward is still hiding on the ship's deck, panting and thinking of what he needs to do.

At the same time, Akira and Jade examined Hulk's DISK and why it didn't respond when Akira D-Smashed it.

"Why? Why can't I D-Smash him?!" he asked.

Jade could only ponder for a moment.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - 3 weeks ago, Raft Prison**_

 _"What?! Change the specifications?!" Tony Stark yelled, startling Peter Parker._

 _"Again?" Peter sighed._

 _"Don't shout. It's ringing in our sleep-deprived ears," Doctor Nozomu Akatsuki said._

 _"What's the problem then?" Tony asked._

 _"Our personnel, the budget, the deadline... Plus... Peter!" Doctor Jamie Gonzales called for Peter to come over._

 _"I'm coming now!" Peter replied._

 _"This most of all. The process to convert the captured subject into an energy signal is more or less impossible," Doctor Gonzales continued._

 _Tony repeated, "More or less impossible?_ _Making it possible is what we scientists do."_

 _"That's what we're saying we need to change the specifications! If we use Pym's particles..." Doctor Akatsuki said._

 _"Nope, out of the question. Peter!" Tony interrupted and called Peter._

 _"I said I was coming!" Peter called back before he stumbled._

 _"Say, Tony. If this keeps up, the DISKs will be stuck in development forever," Doctor Akatsuki said._

 _"Huh, are you homesick?" Tony teased._

 _"Oh, stop," Doctor Akatsuki replied, feeling insulted._

 _"What, your son's birthday present has an expiration date? You wanna hurry home to Japan before it expires eh?" Tony continued._

 _"Don't make me fun of me. I'm trying to have a serious conversation!" Doctor Akatsuki said._

 _"Y'know, I say that scientists can be classified into two groups. One who has the resolve to pour all of his attention into his research before his family and the one who has no resolve. I excluded Jamie because he knows how to balance his work with his family. And if you're homesick, then..." Tony remarked before Doctor Gonzales cut him off._

 _"That's it! Classes!" he said as he and Doctor Akatsuki resumed what they're doing at the computer._

 _"We'll the sort the captured subjects by their attributes! By simplifying the energy signal conversion, we can reduce the stress on the system," Doctor Akatsuki said._

 _"I see. If we analyze the subject's DNA while the scan is in progress then. Not too shabby, Akatsuki and Gonzales!" Tony said._

 _"I guess your sarcasm pays off sometimes, Tony."_

 _"We are totally..." Toby began as he, Doctor Gonzales, and Doctor Akatsuki did a triple fist-bump._ _"The best of partners!" they said._

 _"Here are the documents you wanted!" Peter said, carrying a huge stack of books._

 _"You're late, Peter!" Tony,_ _Doctor Gonzales, and Doctor Akatsuki yelled, causing Peter to fell and drop the books he was carrying._

 _The three adult men then demonstrated how the DISKs work in the computer._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"There are 6 classes in total. Tech, Magic, Energy, Fight, Power, and Animal. Whenever a hero or villain is D-Secured, they get assigned one of these six. For example, I'm part of the Tech class. Scarlet falls under Magic class. Thor's is Energy and Cap's is the Fight class. Hulk is probably part of Power. I guess we'll need to see about an Animal hero, huh. So, if your biocode locked onto the first here's attribute that you D-Smashed, what would happen if you tried to use a different class DISK?" Iron Man brought up.

Jade tried to D-Smash Thor's DISK, but it didn't work either. "He's right. I can't D-Smash a hero of a different class," she said.

"So is that the reason we couldn't D-Smash Hulk?" Hikaru wondered.

"That's my hypothesis anyway," Iron Man replied.

"You made the things!" Chris exclaimed.

"Your biocodes are limited. They're incomplete and unstable. As awesome as I am, even I can't predict how they work," Iron Man said.

"Yeah," Scarlet Witch mumbled in agreement.

"Samurai Boy," Iron Man called out to Akira, "D-Smash me. I'll go save them."

* * *

At the ship, all the Celebrity Six members are present on the deck.

"The enemy came all the way out here. Just when Loki is going to show up?!" Rosetta demanded.

"Momentarily. We should hurry and find those runaway children then," Manino answered.

Lucia assured Rosetta, "Be patient, Riley."

Behind them, King Cobra appeared with Jessica wrapped up by his tail.

"Hey, I said let me go! Is that how you treat a lady?! Return my DISK, now!" Jessica demanded.

"Chirping my ears off..." King Cobra mocked before throwing Wasp's DISK over to Rosetta, "Here."

"This color's an Animal class. Wasp's DISK, right? I'll hold onto it," Rosetta said.

"That leaves one more," Manino added.

Behind them, Edward witnessed everything while holding a metal rod in case one of them heads into his direction.

"Leave Spider-Man to us," Joel reminded, "When my Abomination gets serious, that newb is totally..."

Jubei, holding a wooden stick, interrupted, "Finish it quickly. An unprepared fool will lose his life in a serious bout."

"I gotcha," Joel assured before calling Abomination, "Hey, Abomination. Can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Spider-Man. I'm sorry, Jessica. I... I just can't!" Edward whispered with fear and guilt weighing his heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, the jet where everyone else in inside had its jest lowered so that it will be flying in place. Akira has recently D-Smashed Iron Man.

"I'll shut down all weapons and focus the power on defense. According to JARVIS' calculations, I have a 54% chance to break through the tornado," Iron Man stated.

"54%?" Jade wondered.

"Half and half? It's not a terrible bet," Captain America commented as Scarlet Witch nodded in agreement.

"Praying for the fortunes of war," Thor added.

"Wait," Hikaru interfered Iron Man, the latter asking, "What?"

"50/50 odds isn't a plan at all! That's just trying your luck! Hulk may be able to withstand it, but _you_ might lose your life in the process!" Hikaru said.

"We have no other option," Thor deduced.

"We can and have pulled off much more difficult plans numerous times," Captain America agreed.

"Those guys are nuts..." Chris remarked.

"Taking out Whirlwind is our top priority. As soon we see the tornado is gone, Thor, Cap, and I will board the ship," Scarlet Witch said.

"Roger that," Iron Man replied before turning to Pepper, "Pepper, the things."

"A wristband and Hulk's DISK, right?" Pepper said as she gave the needed items to Iron Man.

"Be careful," Pepper said.

"Right," Iron Man replied as he headed towards the hatch, "The chance that Abomination is waiting for me is pretty high. When I found Jessica and Ed, I'll have one of them D-Smash Hulk."

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Akira called as he and Jade approached him.

"Our Activity Time Limit is scarce. There's no time to talk," Iron Man said.

"But, Mr. Stark!" Jade yelled but Iron Man didn't listen.

"Pepper, Jamie, lower me!" Iron Man commanded.

"Roger," Pepper and Doctor Gonzales prepare to lower Iron Man down.

"Isn't there another way?! Why do you always have to over-do things?!" Akira demanded.

Iron Man didn't listen again as he prepared himself to go through the tornado.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - 3 weeks ago, Raft Prison**_

 _"Homesick, eh?" Doctor Akatsuki wondered as he looked at a picture of him and his two sons in his phone._

 _"That's really bugging you, huh? Forget it already!" Tony joked._

 _"No, it's a fact. Nozomu hasn't done much as a parent like me," Doctor Gonzales replied._

 _"Jamie's right. When my wife died two years ago, things were never really the same. I tried being a decent father. But I couldn't. I chose to take part in this research instead. It's if they hate me," Doctor Akatsuki said._

 _Suddenly, Tony had an idea, "I got it! Let's throw a party!"_

 _"A party?" Doctor Nozomu repeated._

 _"When we finish the DISKs, we'll put out all the stops! We'll invite heroes around the world, and you can tell your sons! Then, you can show 'em how awesome their dad really is!"_

 _"Tony..."_

 _"So, what are your sons' names?"_

 _Doctor Akatsuki showed a picture of him, along with his two sons, in his phone,_ _"Hikaru and Akira." He then turned to Doctor Gonzales,_ _"Hey, Jamie are you gonna tell your family about the party we're planning?"_

 _"Of course," Doctor Gonzales replied._

 _"Oh, that's good. By the way, what are their names?"_

 _Doctor Gonzales pulled out a picture from his lab coat and showed it to Doctor Akatsuki. It showed a picture of him, along with his wife and three kids: two girls and a boy._

 _"My wife, Hannah, and my three kids: Michelle, Kyle, and Jade."_

 _And so, the party plan is settled._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

The plane's launch hatch was opened and Iron Man readied himself as Jade called out to him, "Wait, Mr. Stark!"

But the latter didn't listen as he flew out of the plane and into the tornado.

"Master Stark," JARVIS said.

"What's up?" Iron Man asked.

"I do not mind if you lie, but please do not use my name to do it."

"My bad."

"Where did you get the 54% from?"

"Oh, from Pepper's body weight?"

"I will pretend I did not hear that. Regardless, I have calculated the exact probability of this operation succeeding. Do you wish to hear it?"

"Nah, don't. JARVIS, initialize force field!"

"Initiating force field," JARVIS then conjured up the force field around Iron Man as the latter went straight through the tornado.

"JARVIS, how much can the force field take?"

"Calculating. The energy required to maintain the force field is decreasing rapidly. Currently, it is at 49%."

"That's quick..."

"The force field will reach its limit soon. In order to give top priority to supplying energy to the force field, all other operations will enter sleep mode."

"JARVIS!" Iron Man exclaimed and noticed what JARVIS is doing, "Whoa, whoa! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Suddenly, the barrier surrounding him is beginning to deplete, "Give me a break!"

With the force field gone, Iron Man had to fly through the tornado without it. But since the tornado is too strong, he could do nothing but hold on.

"Iron Man!" Akira's voice can be heard from the biocode.

"Iron Man!" This time, it was Jade's voice, "Can you hear us?! Please answer!"

"Guys, he'll be in serious danger at this rate. D-Secure and call him back," Hikaru said.

"Right," Akira attempted to D-Secure Iron Man back, but the latter interrupted him, saying, "Wait!"

"Iron Man?!" Akira exclaimed.

"I can still... I can still do this!"

"It's dangerous to go further," Jade said.

"I'll be the one to decide my limits!" Iron Man said as a small section of his armor blew up as he could nothing but hold on. He then tried to use his armor jets.

"I'm doing a D-Secure! Okay?!" Akira commanded.

"Wait? Samurai Boy!"

"I'm not waiting anymore!"

"I'm counting on you... AKIRA!"

Akira gasped when he heard of this.

"I'll definitely save your dad. This happened because of me. So I'll be the one to fix it! We're partners, aren't we?!"

"Mr. Stark!" Akira yelled as Iron Man's jets malfunctioned and he lets himself be blown by the tornado.

"Cap!" Chris said.

"Yes. This operation is a failure," Captain America replied, " Akira, call Iron Man back."

Silence.

"Akira."

More silence.

"Why're you just standing there?!" Chris demanded.

"Akira, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Are you gonna say something?" Jade asked.

"I'll believe... I'll believe in him! Don't you dare give in!" Akira exclaimed, tears in his eyes, "Don't give in! Tony!"

Iron Man regained conciousness was he heard those words. His armor turned on and his jet boosters reactivated, thus making Iron Man successfully fly through the tornado.

"Alright! He made it!" Jade saw Iron Man's shadow in the vortex and cheered, pumping her fists high in the air.

Iron Man heads for the ship and deactivates his jets. The Celebrity Six, Jessica, King Cobra, and Edward notice him.

"Iron Man?!" Edward wondered.

Iron Man crashes on the deck of the ship and Hulk's DISK lands near Edward while the biocode wristband lands a few feet away from him. Edward picked up Hulk's DISK.

"I-Is this..." Edward wondered. then noticed the wristband, "A wristband... I need that too..."

Bu as he stood up, he accidentally tipped a small metal pipe over, catching the Celebrity Six' attention.

"There, huh? Found you," Tim said.

"Our game of tag is over," Manino added.

"There's nowhere for you to run, kid," Lucia continued.

"Ahhh... what a klutz," Jessica sighed. She then bit King Cobra's tail, causing him to let her go.

"What's wrong?" Manino asked King Cobra, who is clutching his bitten tail. Jessica then grab the wrist band.

"Hey!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"Ed, catch it," Jessica threw the wristband to Ed, before Lucia and Rosetta grabbed her.

Edward succesfully grabbed the wristband.

"Don't let him D-Smash!" Tim commanded.

King Cobra, Jubei, and Manino charge towards Edward but before they attack him, Edward held out Hulk's DISK and touched behind it.

ACCEPTED. MATERIALIZING. POWER IDENTITY.

"Hulk, D-Smash!" Edward said as he threw his DISK on the ground.

Hulk got activated as he appeared. He pounded his fists together as he lets out a battle cry.

"Hulk!" Edward exclaimed as the Celebrity Six glared at the green-skinned hero.

"Call back the villains below us! Focus all our forces on the Hulk!" Tim demanded.

In the ship's storage room, all the other villains were about to finish Spider-Man off but they were summoned on the deck.

Whirlwind shouted, "Hey! Should I come down, too?!"

Jubei yelled back, "You fool! You need to keep generating this tornado! If you drop our protection, the enemy will swarm in!"

"Let me go!" Jessica demanded, struggling to get herself free from Rosetta and Lucia's grasp.

"Behave yourself!" Rosetta said.

Eventually, Jessica freed herself but knocked herself out when she hit the metal railing.

"Jessica!" Edward exclaimed.

"What is Loki doing?! I do _not_ want to fight the Hulk!" Rosetta whined.

Manino replied, "Calm yourself. It is most unbecoming of a lady." He then turned to Diablo, "Diablo."

"Worry not. The effects of alchemy still linger within him," Diablo said as his eyes glowed green.

Hulk felt something strange and he fell on one knee.

Diablo approached Hulk as he snickered menacingly, "Good boy. There is a tiny villain over there." He then pointed towards Edward.

Hulk, with eyes glowing red, turns towards Edward.

"Mangle him," Diablo commanded.

Hulk began to loom over Edward but his eyes stopped glowing red. Hulk then turned Diablo and grasped him on the head.

"Impossible! My alchemy has... !" Diablo said.

"How dare you control _me_." Hulk said.

"The Hulk's rage overpowered my alchemy?!"

Hulk spun Diablo around and threw him into the air. Diablo knocked Whirlwind down and the tornado finally dissipated. The ship is now completely visible.

* * *

"Alright! The tornado's gone!" Akira cheered.

"Begin the counterattack! Chris!" Captain America said.

"No choice then!" Chris replied.

"Hikaru, now is the time to shout out with all your body and soul!" Thor said.

"Right!" Hikaru responded.

"It's time for us to show them what we can do, Jade!" Scarlet Witch said.

"Let's do it!" Jade cheered.

Chris held out Captain America's DISK and touch behind it.

ACCEPTED. MATERIALIZING. FIGHT IDENTITY.

"Captain America, D-Smash!" Chris said as he threw the DISK on the ground.

Captain America then materialized.

"Soldiers! March on without fear!" Captain America said.

Hikaru held out Thor's DISK and touch behind it.

ACCEPTED. MATERIALIZING. ENERGY IDENTITY.

"Mighty Thor, D-Smash!" Hikaru said as he threw the DISK on the ground.

Thor then materialized.

"In the name of Mjölnir," Thor said.

Jade held out Scarlet Witch's DISK and touch behind it.

ACCEPTED. MATERIALIZING. MAGIC IDENTITY.

"Scarlet Witch, D-Smash!" Jade said as she threw the DISK on the ground.

Scarlet Witch then materialized.

"I'll show you what I can do," Scarlet Witch said.

* * *

On the ship's deck, Iron Man is comepletely immobilized by the crash he made. Just then, he woke up and noticed three shadows heading towards him, "What's that? Have the angels finaly come to me? My angels aren't all that pretty, though."

The three 'angels' were actually Scarlet Witch, Thor, and Captain America and they landed near him.

"Awesome! Cap, Scarlet, and Thor came!" Edward exclaimed in awe.

All the Celebrity Six members either gasp in shock or glare in anger.

Thor turned to Iron Man and lent a hand, "Stand, Iron Man! The party cannot begin without the guest of honor."

"You don't have to tell me," Iron Man said as he grabbed Thor's hand and got up.

"If you take one step closer, I'll crush Wasp's DISK and she'll never see the outside world again!" Rosetta said but when she reached her pocket, Wasp's DISK was no longer there, "It's gone!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Jessica, who had woken up, had Wasp's DISK in her hand.

"B-But how?!" Lucia asked.

"I asked my dad to give me _all kinds_ of lessons. Piano, golf, dance,... and even magic tricks. Taking a DISK from someone totally confused was a piece of cake."

"Why you..." Rosetta growled.

"So, I pretended to be hurt and waited. All because my biocode's power needed to recharge. Now that it has. C'mon, let's go!"

Jessica held out Wasp's DISK and touched behind it.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. ANIMAL IDENTITY.

"Wasp, D-Smash!" Jessica said as she threw her DISK on the ground.

Wasp then materialized.

"Together, we will shoot down evil!" Wasp said, "Hi~"

All the six Avengers now stood proudly altogether.

"Awesome!" Jade cheered.

"We've got six heroes together!" Akira said.

"Avengers, assemble!" Captain America said.

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Thread of Fate -by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _Don't overlook that figure in the distance._

 _Your feelings are the only thing stopping you._

 _You might just attract_

 _All the wrong kinds of attention._

 _Soon, they'll disappear._

 _Without anyone remembering them._

 _If we want to remember their touch, we can't let this blooming miracle pass us by!_

 _We'll twist fate itself_

 _To get to know them._

 _Turn two truths into_

 _A single entity_

 _And head past the open door._

 **[End of Ending Song]**

* * *

 **Alicia: This week's villain spotlight is for: The Lizard! He's part of the Animal class! He uses his super hard tail as a weapon and is extremely violent. He's one of Spider-Man's foes!**

 **At long last, the mightiest of heroes, the Avengers, have begun their counter attack! What is Loki's group scheming? And what of Spider-Man's fate?! Next time! DISK Wars Avengers! Spider-Man is Missing! Let's end this! D-Smash!**


	10. Spider-Man is Missing!

**Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers**

 **Episode 9: Spider-Man is Missing!**

* * *

 **Iron Man:** What's going on?! Where the heck did they get those DISKs?!

 **Scarlet Witch:** Great, they just had to come when there was an important announcement.

 **Loki:** D-Secure! *D-Secures Hulk*

 **Senator Robert:** Nick Fury. I hereby strip you of your authority as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. All S.H.I.E.L.D. activities from this point will be suspended indefinitely! We shall take you into the World Security Council's custody soon.

 **Iron Man:** In the wake of mass breakout from Ryker's Island, Loki's ambition have been realized. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s activity has been halted. And kidnapped two kids with the biocode installed in them. After fighting an uphill battle, the Earth's mightiest heroes have finally assembled.

 **Akira:** Our heroes' counterattack begins now!

 **Jade:** And their famous battle cry is...

 **Jade, Captain America:** Avengers, assemble!

* * *

 **[Theme Song: Break on Through – Time to Smash by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _ **All of our slumbering feelings are gathered**_

(Iron Man's red DISK appears on a black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Akira Akatsuki and Iron Man. Scarlet Witch's pink DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Alicia Gonzales and Scarlet Witch.)

 _ **Quickly wishing for tomorrow.**_

(Thor's purple DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Hikaru Akatsuki and Thor. Captain America's blue DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Chris Taylor and Captain America.

 _ **The light that calls us all together**_

(Hulk's green DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Edward Grant and Hulk. Wasp's yellow DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Jessica Shannon and Wasp.)

 _ **Is waiting to be set free!**_

(All six DISKs are shown then the title 'Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers' appears.)

 _ **{Short Interlude}**_

(Spider-Man swings in front of the title logo.)

 _ **Strike 'em down cleverly, let it look like you were deceived.**_

(Akira and Iron Man walk towards each other, give each other a high five and head off in opposite directions. Alicia and Scarlet Witch both jump from above and dance together before they zoom off.)

 _ **The world isn't simple anymore.**_

(Hikaru and Thor are shown back to back. They give each other a thumbs-up before heading out. Chris and Captain America slide into view and both of them spring into action.)

 _ **It's on a countdown to chaos.**_

(Edward and Hulk jump from below and Hulk catches Edward before the latter falls. Jessica and Wasp point to each other playfully.)

 _ **Leave that never stopping snooze button alone!**_

(Loki and all the other main villains appear.)

 _ **{Break it! Time to smash!}**_

(The screen splits into six colors: green, purple, red, pink, blue, and yellow. The six kids appear in their respective colors. Akira and Alicia then proceed to D-Smash Iron Man's and Scarlet Witch's DISKs.)

 _ **In despair, I'll finally notice it!**_

(Pepper Potts and Jamie Gonzales notice a light shining above them. All six Avengers emerge from the light.)

 _ **All of our slumbering feelings are gathered**_

(All six Avengers proceed to attack. Iron Man shoots numerous torpedoes and blasts a laser from his armor's chest.)

 _ **Quickly wishing for tomorrow.**_

(Thor uses his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, to summon lightning. Scarlet Witch summons hex bolts and hex spheres.)

 _ **The light that calls us all together**_

(Captain America throws his shield and it returns to him. Hulk is ready to bash with his fists.)

 _ **Is waiting to be set free!**_

(Wasp flies with her wings and fires an orange beam.)

 _ **"You won't be alone", if you make that promise**_

(Akira and Alicia, with their respective partners on their shoulders, stare at the sunset. They then turn around and smile.)

 _ **Firmly believe in it, and your pulse that wishes for it**_

(Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, their respective partners, Jamie, and Pepper all smile back at Alicia and Akira. Hikaru gives Akira and Alicia a nod while Jessica gives a wave.)

 _ **Will go towards a forgiving future**_

(Akira, Alicia, Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Wasp all charge for battle.)

 _ **And breakthrough!**_

(All 12 heroes stand on top of the world and stare into the stars.)

 **[End of Theme Song]**

* * *

Inside the plane, Jade, Akira, Hikaru, Chris, Pepper, and Doctor Gonzales watch the Avengers using the plane's holo-screen.

"Avengers, go get 'em!" Akira cheered.

On the ship's deck, the heroes and villains prepare themselves for the battle.

"It-It's not too bad! They can only move around for about 5 minutes at most! If we can hold them off for 5 minutes, we win!" Rosetta said.

"That is all we'll need. Throughout the ages, the world has been changed by single shining moments. We'll show you our shining moment of passion!" Captain America said.

"S-Shut up!" Tim shouted.

"My Very Own Super Destructo Extiniction Ammunition: M.O.D.O.K. Missile!" M.O.D.O.K. fire four missiles on the Avengers but they easily dodge these mechanized weapons.

"Get them! GET THEM!" Tim commanded.

King Cobra, Abomination, and Enchantress charged against the Avengers.

* * *

In the ship's control room, Spider-Man can hear battle happening.

"It started..." he mumbled, "Can't afford to lay here doing nothing..." He then slowly got up.

* * *

Jessica and Edward hid behind a corner as they watch the Avengers fight the villains. Hulk is struggling to fight against Abomination.

"Hulk!" Edward exclaimed.

Eventually, Hulk got the upper hand and punched Abomination on the jaw.

"So cool..." Edward whispered as Jessica butted in, "Wasp, get 'em good!"

"Wasp Sting!" Wasp fired her orange beam at M.O.D.O.K.

"Psionic Force Field!" M.O.D.O.K. summoned a blue force field to block Wasp Sting, "It's useless! You're wasting your time! Your puny beam cannot hope to pierce my incredible Psionic Force Field! No matter how many times you try, it won't work!"

M.O.D.O.K. thought he felt something fall on his face. Wasp was actually hitting the ship's smokestack. M.O.D.O.K. dodged it in time, "That was close."

"Oh, _darn_ ," Wasp sarcastically replied with a wink.

As for Iron Man, he chased King Cobra in a corridor.

"Repulsor!" Iron Man fired a beam from his gauntlet.

King Cobra managed to dodge the beams and charged at Iron Man, who said, "Got you now!"

King Cobra grabbed Iron Man by the shoulders and pinned him to a wall.

"Oh no you don't" Captain America said. He attempted to bash his shield at Cobra but the the latter dodged it.

"Can you defend against this?!" King Cobra then conjured up a smoke screen from his wrist that temporarily rendered both Iron Man and Captain America unable to see.

"Cap!" Iron Man called out, to no avail. King Cobra wrapped himself around Iron Man, preventing the latter from escaping.

"Now for a good ol' fashioned Cobra Twist!" King Cobra squeezed Iron Man more, causing the latter's armor to spark.

"This much won't..." Iron Man activated his jet boots that took him and King Cobra to the sky.

"What?!" King Cobra exclaimed, surprised.

"I don't know if you're a human or a reptile..." Iron Man said as he and King Cobra flew down into the sea, "But you sure don't look like a fish at least! How can you hold your breath?!"

King Cobra could only let out incoherent, gurgling sounds. Eventually, he lost his grip Iron Man due to lack of breath. Iron Man grabbed King Cobra by the tail and they rocketed out of the sea. Captain America appeared to notice them.

"Now for a good ol' fashioned heavy knock-out!" Iron Man threw King Cobra over to Captain America.

"Shield Tackle!" Captain America readied his shield and used it to knock Cobra unconscious.

"He's a stubborn one," Captain America said as Iron Man landed beside him.

"Yeah," Iron Man replied as he is beginning to return back to his DISK, "Oops. Sorry, I'll be soon."

"Leave the rest to us."

"Yep. I'm counting on ya."

Hulk crashed right next to Captain America as Scarlet Witch slid in front of him. Enchantress and Abomination approached them.

"Are you two okay?" Captain America asked.

"Do we look like we're not okay?" Scarlet Witch asked back as she and Hulk got up.

"Speaking of which..." Hulk remembered the time he was under Diablo's alchemy and fought Captain America and Scarlet Witch, "Back then, I was mad with power. That wasn't my best, at all."

"Let's see you back up those words then," Captain America said.

"Fine then. Let's go," Hulk replied.

"Roger that!" Scarlet Witch said as they readied themselves to fight Abomination and Enchantress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor appeared in front of the Celebrity Six, who could only back away from him.

"Everything shall be brought to light," Thor pointed Mjölnir to the Celebrity Six, "Speak! What is Loki scheming by gathering all the DISKs?"

Jubei runs past Thor and readied his weapon.

"You're open!" Jubei prepared to attack but Thor used his hammer to cut the blade and nullify the Jube's attack.

"I will ask once more. What is Loki scheming?" Thor asked.

"Thor, we've got a problem!" 'Hikaru' ran over to Thor.

"Hikaru?" Thor wondered.

"We don't have to fight here! Loki is..."

"Loki?! What is it?!" Thor felt like he was hit by something. That's when he noticed that he was surrounded by lightning emitted by the cane 'Hikaru' is holding.

"What?!" Thor realized that the Hikaru that trapped him is actually Loki.

"Curse you..." Thor mumbled.

"You haven't changed since our younger days. Fooling you is quite easy, dearest brother," Loki said, "Cane Blast."

Loki fired an energy blast that sent Thor into a wall.

"You came at last," Tim said.

"Where have you been lazying about?!" Rosetta asked.

"We've been waiting for you for, like, forever," Lucia added.

"I don't need to tell you anything," Loki said.

"Oi, listen here, you little..." Joel mumbled before he was cut off by Manino.

"Now then. Please teleport us to a safer location, with haste," Manino reminded Loki.

Loki nodded and called out to Abomination.

"Loki?" Hulk was shocked at the evil god's presence.

"He's here?!" Scarlet Witch is equally shocked.

"Sink this ship!" Loki commanded.

"What?!" Captain America asked, shocked.

Abomination smirked evilly and pounded his fist. Eventually, he slammed his fists on the deck, causing the ship to crack and sink.

"See you later," Abomination said before he returned to his DISK. M.O.D.O.K. was returned as well.

Thor got up but was still weakened from Loki's Cane Blast.

"Loki!" Thor yelled.

"Farewell, brother," Loki readied his cane for teleportation.

"We still need to D-Secure!" Rosetta said.

"We haven't the time," Loki said.

"You will not escape! Mjölnir Throw!" Thor threw his hammer at Loki and the Celebrity Six, only for it to pass through as the seven villains disappeared.

"Curse..." Thor mumbled as he caught Mjölnir.

As the ship is sinking, the plane landed to where the heroes are.

"D-Secure the villains we beat," Iron Man said.

"Roger that," Captain America replied. He then threw four DISKs over to Jessica and Edward, "Catch!"

Jessica caught two of the DISKs while Edward caught the other two.

"Point them at the villains and shout 'D-Secure!'." Captain America commanded.

The two kids looked at each other and nodded before they aimed the DISKs at the villains and shouted, "D-Secure!"

Jessica captured King Cobra and Whirlwind while Edward captured Enchantress and Diablo.

"Amazing," Jessica said.

"Thor. Carry Ed and Jessica up o the jet," Captain America said to Thor.

"Understood," Thor replied.

Captain America turned to Wasp and said, "Spider-Man's location?"

"Down below! I'll guide you!" Wasp responded.

Suddenly, they heard the ship's engine explode as the bow of the ship was in flames. The storage room is now filling itself with sea water.

"Is this my final episode? 'Adieu, Spider-Man?'" Spider-Man asked himself.

Meanwhile, Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Wasp, and Captain America are heading towards the storage room.

"Over there!" Wasp said before she, and the others felt another tremor.

Scarlet Witch stumbled but Captain America caught her in his arms. A loving moment occurred between these two heroes but it is short lived when Captain America asked, "Will we make it?"

Hulk growled and that's when he, Captain America, Wasp, Scarlet Witch, and Spider-Man noticed a light just as the ship exploded.

* * *

In Times Square, New York, all the people there are gathered to watch a special new bulletin from Rosetta.

"Good morning. This is Rosetta Riley of BNC News. I am sorry to inform you of the following news. It truly is a shame. New York has lost its Spider-Man. As reported earlier, there may have been a group of villains hiding aboard the carrier ship that exploded this morning. But according to this exclusive video provided by an anonymous source, Spider-Man was being help captive on the carrier that exploded. Spider-Man mainly operated as New York-centric hero. Beloved by the public, they called him a 'friendly neighbor' because of his unique charm. He was last publicly spotted in the city of Boston. At the time, he was engaging the villain known as Abomination. We received reports of it being a one-sided brawl. We do not know the relationship between Abomination and the video's sender, however, 'The limits of a solo superhero who personally takes part in vigilante activities are exposed here.' says a government representative. The discussion since then, according to the government is the centralized management of all superheroes, including the Avengers. This incident has once again put the spotlight in this issue," Rosetta reported.

All the New Yorkers were shocked an sad to hear this.

"Spider-Man..."

"No... it has to be a lie..."

"That's what Rosetta Riley, the news goddess herself, is saying..."

"It's not bogus information then... Spider-Man is really..."

What they all didn't notice is that their favorite hero is swinging their way.

"Hey, look!" a man pointed.

All the New Yorkers cheered that Spider-Man is still alive.

"Mornin', New York!" Spider-Man greeted.

"Welcome back, Spider-Man!" all the New Yorkers greeted back.

"Thank you all! Thank you! Thank you!" Spider-Man said as he sighed in relief, "That _was_ cutting it close."

He remembered a few hours ago when he was rescued by Scarlet Witch, Captain America, Wasp, and Hulk.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - a few hours ago**_

 _Hulk punched a section of the wall to the storage room. He entered the room and carried Spider-Man in his arms._

 _"Are you okay?" Hulk said._

 _"I get it. Busting straight through the floor was the fastest way down, eh?" Spider-Man said._

 _The heroes then felt another tremor and saw another explosion._

 _"Hey, mind if I say something?" Spider-Man asked._

 _"Talking can wait. Let's escape," Captain America replied._

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

"Really, all I wanted to say was..." Spider-Man trailed off as he saw the jet fly off into the distance. "Thank you..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the jet...**

"That completes the mission," Captain America said. "The enemy did retreat, but..."

"It was tactful victory," Scarlet Witch continued for him.

"Indeed. I have no issues with calling this a tactful win," Thor agreed. "And we must congratulate you on a job well done."

"Whoa there. Acting like top dog here. 'Assemble!'. That's how you should shout it. I don't have an issue with you doing it, but _I'm_ the leader here," Iron Man said.

"Who asked you?" Jade joked.

Iron Man then noticed Akira staring at him.

"What's up, Akira?" he asked.

"I'm glad you're okay," Akira replied. "And you finally called me 'Akira'!"

"And that makes you happy?" Iron Man asked.

"What's up with your attitude?!" Akira retorted, annoyed.

Just then, Akira's stomach rumbled.

"Lame," Chris remarked, which Akira.

"Am I that uncool?" Akira asked Hikaru.

"Not at all," Hikaru answered as he giggled.

Jade and Ms. Pepper giggled at that, too.

"Now, let's head home. Let's celebrate our victory with a party!" Ms. Pepper said.

"Great idea, Ms. Pepper!" Doctor Gonzales replied.

"I just can't believe I'm in the same jet with my favorite popstar," Jessica said as she gazed at Jade.

"Hey, Jessica. I didn't know you're a fan of that girl," Edward said.

"Are you kidding, Ed? This is Jade I'm talking about. I've had lots of posters and other items of her back at my place. Meeting her in person is way better," Jessica replied before she took out a poster from her jacket and turned to Jade. "Hey, Jade."

"Yeah?" Jade turned her head at Jessica.

"Would you sign my poster of you?" Jessica showed her poster.

"Why not?" Jade then pulled a pen and signed on the poster. It read: 'Stay cool and be awesome. - Jade."

Jessica sighed in content.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a limousine heading for Stark Tower, Senator Robert appears to be watching the news on TV.

"This just in. Some time ago, the President issued a declaration that all heroes within the United States are to be put under government control. The whereabouts of the villains from the mass breakout from Ryker's Island are still unknown. And the public has raised a voice of concern. The government will register and manage all heroes. And by proper policing to maintain the public order, the situation is expected to improve. Heroes who refuse to register will be restrained and have limited freedom. Experts have raised concerns over this, calling it excessive."

Senator Robert and an army of soldiers infiltrated the tower, unbeknownst to the heroes inside. Eventually, the soldiers and Senator Robert have found the correct room.

'Even the president cannot ignore a proposal from the World Security Council," Senator Robert thought, 'Checkmate, Avengers!'

"Rush in!" Senator Robert commanded the soldiers as they broke the door down and inspected the room. But the room is completely empty, much to Senator Robert's surprise.

"Clear!" "Clear!" "There's no one here."

"W-What?!" Senator Robert exclaimed aloud.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Japan**

"Don't underestimate a celebrity. I've got party places all over the world. Of course, I've got some in Japan, too." Iron Man said.

"Too bad we can't see their shocked faces right now," Hulk replied.

"Yeah," Scarlet Witch agreed with Hulk. "I mean, someday, they'll know about our location."

"Japanese food is the best!" Akira cheered.

"Hey, don't you have California rolls?" Jessica asked.

"That isn't authentic Japanese," Jade replied.

"A plot to put heroes under the command of the government. If you didn't inform as soon as you did, who knows what would have happened. Thank you, Hawkeye," Captain America said to Hawkeye.

"Heh. I need you guys to keep kicking up trouble to help S.H.I.E.L.D. on its feet again," Hawkeye said. "If I here any other bad news, I'll let you guys know. Now then..."

Hawkeye then left the building, but was stopped by Thor, saying, "A moment, Hawkeye."

"Stay for a while," Iron Man said.

"My place is with S.H.I.E.L.D." Hawkeye said as he continued his way.

"Good luck," Captain America said as Hawkeye waved back.

* * *

Later, in a dojo, Akira, Jade, Scarlet Witch and Iron Man are in a room, gazing at a katana blade in its sheath.

"Whose house is this?" Akira asked.

"An old acquaintance's," Iron Man replied.

"You said that, but it kinda feels..." Jade retorted but was interrupted when the slide door was opened. The two kids stared at the silver-armored man known as Silver Samurai.

"It's been a while, Tony Stark," Silver Samurai said.

"Let me introduce you: Silver Samurai," Iron Man introduced.

"Hello," Akira and Jade greeted. Silver Samurai glanced at them.

"He doesn't really look like a hero with those eyes," Akira mused.

"Of course, not. He's a villain, after all!" Iron Man answered. "In fact, he was the top of the top, most evil villain in the country."

Jade narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare at the silver-armored villain.

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Thread of Fate -by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _Don't overlook that figure in the distance._

 _Your feelings are the only thing stopping you._

 _You might just attract_

 _All the wrong kinds of attention._

 _Soon, they'll disappear._

 _Without anyone remembering them._

 _If we want to remember their touch, we can't let this blooming miracle pass us by!_

 _We'll twist fate itself_

 _To get to know them._

 _Turn two truths into_

 _A single entity_

 _And head past the open door._

 **[End of Ending Song]**

* * *

 **Alicia: This week's hero spotlight is for: Wasp! She's part of the Animal class. She can shrink down to the size of a bee and fly around. Her wasp sting is really strong too.**

 **The Avengers end up in Japan of all places?! And just who is the Silver Samurai? Next time on DISK Wars Avengers! Showdown! The Silver-Donned Samurai! Let's end this! D-Smash!**


	11. Showdown! The Silver-Donned Samurai!

**Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers**

 **Episode 10: Showdown! The Silver-Donned Samurai!**

* * *

 **Akira:** Whose house is this?

 **Iron Man:** An old acquaintance's.

 **Jade:** You said that, but it kinda...

 **Silver Samurai:** It's been a while, Tony Stark.

 **Iron Man:** Let me introduce you: He's the Silver Samurai.

 **Akira:** He doesn't really look like a hero with those eyes.

 **Iron Man:** Of course, not. He's a villain, after all! In fact, he was the top of the top, most evil villain in the country.

* * *

 **[Theme Song: Break on Through – Time to Smash by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(Iron Man's red DISK appears on a black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Akira Akatsuki and Iron Man. Scarlet Witch's pink DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Alicia Gonzales and Scarlet Witch.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor's purple DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Hikaru Akatsuki and Thor. Captain America's blue DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Chris Taylor and Captain America.

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Hulk's green DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Edward Grant and Hulk. Wasp's yellow DISK appears on the same black background with white smoke, then the scene changes to a shot of Jessica Shannon and Wasp.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(All six DISKs are shown then the title 'Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers' appears.)

 ** _{Short Interlude}_**

(Spider-Man swings in front of the title logo.)

 ** _Strike 'em down cleverly, let it look like you were deceived._**

(Akira and Iron Man walk towards each other, give each other a high five and head off in opposite directions. Alicia and Scarlet Witch both jump from above and dance together before they zoom off.)

 ** _The world isn't simple anymore._**

(Hikaru and Thor are shown back to back. They give each other a thumbs-up before heading out. Chris and Captain America slide into view and both of them spring into action.)

 ** _It's on a countdown to chaos._**

(Edward and Hulk jump from below and Hulk catches Edward before the latter falls. Jessica and Wasp point to each other playfully.)

 ** _Leave that never stopping snooze button alone!_**

(Loki and all the other main villains appear.)

 ** _{Break it! Time to smash!}_**

(The screen splits into six colors: green, purple, red, pink, blue, and yellow. The six kids appear in their respective colors. Akira and Alicia then proceed to D-Smash Iron Man's and Scarlet Witch's DISKs.)

 ** _In despair, I'll finally notice it!_**

(Pepper Potts and Jamie Gonzales notice a light shining above them. All six Avengers emerge from the light.)

 ** _All of our slumbering feelings are gathered_**

(All six Avengers proceed to attack. Iron Man shoots numerous torpedoes and blasts a laser from his armor's chest.)

 ** _Quickly wishing for tomorrow._**

(Thor uses his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, to summon lightning. Scarlet Witch summons hex bolts and hex spheres.)

 ** _The light that calls us all together_**

(Captain America throws his shield and it returns to him. Hulk is ready to bash with his fists.)

 ** _Is waiting to be set free!_**

(Wasp flies with her wings and fires an orange beam.)

 ** _"You won't be alone", if you make that promise_**

(Akira and Alicia, with their respective partners on their shoulders, stare at the sunset. They then turn around and smile.)

 ** _Firmly believe in it, and your pulse that wishes for it_**

(Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, their respective partners, Jamie, and Pepper all smile back at Alicia and Akira. Hikaru gives Akira and Alicia a nod while Jessica gives a wave.)

 ** _Will go towards a forgiving future_**

(Akira, Alicia, Hikaru, Chris, Edward, Jessica, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Wasp all charge for battle.)

 ** _And breakthrough!_**

(All 12 heroes stand on top of the world and stare into the stars.)

 **[End of Theme Song]**

* * *

In the dojo, Jade, Scarlet Witch, Iron Man, Akira, and Silver Samurai are having a conversation.

Silver Samurai was the first to talk, "I had heard the rumors wisping about... but you look hilarious, Iron Man. As for you, Scarlet Witch, you still look ravishing as before."

"I take that as a compliment," Scarlet Witch replied, unfazed.

"You're the last one I want to hear that from, Silver Samurai," Iron Man said.

"DISKs, Biocodes, D-Smash... I have heard of the many troubles that plague you," Iron Man stated.

"You're pretty well-informed! How 'bout we change your name to the Silver Paparazzi?" Iron Man joked as Jade quietly snickered at that.

"Geez, what are you thinking, Tony?!" Akira fretted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Stark Tokyo Building, Pepper and Doctor Gonzales are watching the whole thing using a camera hidden on Jade's hat. The former called Hikaru through her phone.

"They just made contact. Doctor Gonzales and I will continue to monitor from here, so wait until we give the signal."

* * *

Outside the dojo, Hikaru, Jessica, Edward, and Chris are hiding behind a bush just a few paces away from the entrance.

"Can you hear us, Hikaru?" Doctor Gonzales asked.

"If I knew it was a _villain's_ mansion, I wouldn't have let him go!" Hikaru replied.

"There is no need to fret," Thor said. "If anything happens, we shall raid them, posthaste."

* * *

"Tony," Akira fretted.

"Shush," Jade told him to be quiet, but he didn't listen.

"Just explain!" Akira whispered.

"You're annoying," Iron Man retorted.

"Who's the annoying one here?! Can't you just explain the whole thing properly?!"

"Don't worry, Akira. He will later," Alicia reassured.

The four just realized that they just talked the whole thing out loud so Silver Samurai can hear them.

"I read your e-mail," Silver Samurai said. "You wish to transfer your base of operations to Japan, then?"

"That's what we're negotiating. And I've got something good. Something that benefits you and me." Iron Man said.

"Go on," Silver Samurai allowed Iron Man to continue.

"I want us to sign a temporary cease-fire agreement. You won't mess around with us nor will you lend a hand to Loki," Iron Man added. "And I want you to tell this to the villains and politicians who serve you."

"Ha. there is no negotiation," Silver Samurai said.

"You're the one who runs this country from behind the scenes. You can do it, can't you?"

"That is not what I meant. What do I stand to gain from this negotiation?"

"I believe you owe me a favor?"

* * *

"A favor?" Chris asked.

Captain America answered, "The Silver Samurai's sister was nearly kidnapped by a Japanese rival organization. His sister did nothing wrong. So Iron Man defended her. And so the enemy was worse for wear after fighting Iron Man. The Silver Samurai took advantage of this and became Japan's greatest villain."

* * *

"Can your honor stand being indebted to a hero?" Iron Man asked as Silver Samurai gritted his teeth. "You agree to this and we'll leave it all behind us. 3 years of interest should do the trick. Well?"

* * *

"Will a villain return the favor?" Jessica wondered.

"The Silver Samurai isn't a regular villain," Wasp replied.

* * *

"You're still a samurai. I came here because I believed that's true," Iron Man said.

A few seconds later, there was a brief silence until Akira stood up saying, "Let's go back."

"Sit down," Jade ordered but her words fell on deaf ears.

"He's a _villain_! This is too reckless!" Akira exclaimed. "Plus, I didn't hear anything about this..."

Suddenly, Jade's and Scarlet Witch's ears perked up as they saw Silver Samurai raised his hand. This caused 9 white ninjas to appear in the room.

"See?! This is what I've been saying!" Akira pointed out. "I'm gonna D-Smash. Jade, D-Smash Scarlet Witch."

"Wait just a minute!" Jade retorted.

"Jade's right. Our negotiation isn't over," Iron Man agreed.

"Well, what'll we do, guys?" Akira asked.

Silver Samurai scoffed, "You still understand nothing? 'Do not negotiate with villains.' That is the type of man Iron Man is. But because of your plight, he did so for your sake!"

"Really, you talk way too much. You may have been a villain, but you were never a coward. You've changed, Silver Samurai," Iron Man said.

"You can say that again," Scarlet Witch muttered in agreement.

"You're the one who has changed. You're now at a dangerous bridge that need not be crossed. You've grown bold, less careful. Where has the intelligence that tormented me so gone?"

In Stark Tokyo Building, Pepper and Doctor Gonzales were shocked at this turn of events.

Hikaru called from Pepper's phone, "Pepper, Doctor Gonzales, what's going on?! What's happening to Akira and Jade?"

"Are you done talking?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"As you are, you cannot beat Loki," Silver Samurai replied.

"Negotiations then…" Iron Man said as Silver Samurai interrupted.

"I will help you to your death!"

"Tony, don't worry about me! Just kick his butt!" Akira interjected.

"Akira…" Jade whispered.

Silver Samurai then turned to Akira, "You hold Iron Man without understanding your circumstances."

He then turned to Jade, "The same thing goes for you, too."

Jade could only snort in reply.

"All you two can is D-Smash. So, be quiet!" Silver Samurai exclaimed.

Akira could only stare at them in sullenness while Jade only stared them in silence.

"I am a samurai. I must fulfill my duties. Moreover… I've wanted a duel with you again. However, you are not the worthy rival you once were. Foolish dog."

Suddenly, Akira starts to break down, "It's my fault that Tony's… I hate to say it but he's right. I… I…" he mumbled.

"Akira," Jade said.

"You aren't a nuisance," Iron Man said. "At the time, I completely lost in that tornado… However, I managed to wake up at a critical point. It's because I heard a voice 'Don't give in.'"

"And it was Akira's, right?" Scarlet Witch asked as Iron Man nodded.

"So, puff out your chest, man," Jade said with determination. "You're his partner, you know."

"Tony… You guys…" Akira said.

"But, you're still a little bit unreliable." Iron Man said.

As the ninjas approached the four, Silver Samurai stopped them. "Very well. Let us test you kids."

"Test?" Akira asked.

"We accept," Jade said as she stepped up.

* * *

 **A while later…**

Silver Samurai then proceeded to get his katana. He then prepared himself, much to Jade, Akira, Scarlet Witch, and Iron Man's surprise.

"Wait! What are you going to do?!" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Answer us!" Iron Man demanded.

"Entertainment," Silver Samurai said. "I shall cut you down at the signal. Kids… Show me your bravery by D-Smashing Iron Man and Scarlet Witch and blocking my katana! Your D-Smash or my katana… which is faster? This is a duel."

"This is insane!" Jade exclaimed.

"You wish to stop?" Silver Samurai retorted. "Then this is war!"

Jade was about to say something before Iron Man interrupted.

"Fine! Negotiations are over!" Iron Man exclaimed. "Akira, Jade, D-Smash me and Scarlet Witch, now!"

"Okay!" Jade obliged before she, Scarlet Witch, and Iron Man noticed Akira not reacting.

"Hey… what's wrong?!" Iron Man asked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Hikaru asked, "Do we go in yet? Pepper?! Doctor Gonzales?!"

"Wait. Those four will continue to negotiate until the last second," Pepper replied. "If we rush now everything will be ruined!"

But Hikaru didn't listen to Pepper's words and headed to the entrance.

"Wait!" Jessica called.

"Hikaru!" Edward called.

"Stop him, Chris!" Captain America insister. "Chris!"

"Fine!" Chris obliged reluctantly, as he ran after Hikaru, followed by Jessica and Edward.

Hikaru was at the entrance when he confronted 8 white ninjas.

"My little brother and Jade are inside! Let me through!" Hikaru said.

The ninjas readied their katanas and prepared themselves to attack Hikaru.

"You're in the way! Move!" Hikaru exclaimed as the rest of the party arrived at the scene.

"We have no choice!" Hulk said.

"Everyone, D-Smash!" Captain America said.

"Really now?" Chris muttered as sent Captain America's hologram in the DISK.

"Let's do it, Ed!" Jessica exclaimed with determination.

"R-Right…" Edward nervously agreed.

"Alright!" Hikaru said.

"Guess we gotta!" Chris added.

Hikaru was the first to D-Smash Thor.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. ENERGY IDENTITY.

"Mighty Thor, D-Smash!" Hikaru said as he threw his DISK on the ground.

Thor got activated and he appeared.

"In the name of Mjölnir!" Thor said.

Next is Chris' turn to D-Smash.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. FIGHT IDENTITY

"Captain America, D-Smash!" Chris shouted.

He threw his DISK on the ground and Captain America appeared.

"Soldiers! March on without fear!" Captain America said.

Third is Jessica.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. ANIMAL IDENTITY.

"Wasp, D-Smash!" Jessica said as she threw her DISK on the ground.

Wasp got activated and she appeared.

"Together, we will shoot down evil!" Wasp said.

Last is Edward.

ACCEPTED. MATERIALIZING. POWER IDENTITY.

"Hulk, D-Smash!" Edward said as he threw his DISK on the ground.

Hulk got activated as he appeared. He pounded his fists together as he let out, "SMASH!"

* * *

While the carnage at the entrance is going on, Akira, Jade, and their respective Avenger partners prepared themselves to fight against Silver Samurai.

"There's no time, kids," Silver Samurai said as he touched his katana and a dark aura formed around it.

"The Silver Samurai is a master of the quick draw," Scarlet Witch said.

"And he'll shorten the gap between us in a moment," Iron Man continued. "Don't give him an opening! D-Smash me and Scarlet Witch now!"

"Tony, if you really think of me as your partner, then believe in me!" Akira said.

"H-Hey wait!" Iron Man tried to stop Akira but the latter sent the former back in the DISK.

"Let's get ready, Wanda," Jade said.

"Okay," Scarlet Witch said as she returned to her DISK.

Tension is filling the area as Akira, Jade, and Silver Samurai started their fight.

"And we duel!" Silver Samurai said.

"Iron Man, D-Smash!" Akira then threw Iron Man's DISK.

"Scarlet Witch, D-Smash!" Jade also threw Scarlet Witch's DISK.

"Tachyon Blade!" Silver Samurai then drew out his katana out of its sheath. He proceeded to attack the two kids but Iron Man and Scarlet Witch stopped Silver Samurai.

"Are you satisfied now?" Iron Man asked.

Silver Samurai then returned the katana in its sheath and said, "I shall keep my promise. Let's meet again, kids. Do not betray my trust of you."

Silver Samurai then left as Akira laid down on the floor.

"I thought we were gonna die," he said.

"You're just… try listening to me a bit more," Iron Man said.

"Can you try listening to _me_ a bit more?" Akira rebutted as he sat up.

"Nope," Iron Man replied.

Akira then laid back down, "Than that's a 'no' for me too."

"Good grief," Iron Man remarked as Jade and Scarlet Witch giggled and Hikaru and Thor entering the dojo.

"Akira! Jade!" Hikaru called.

"Hey," Iron Man and Scarlet Witch called back.

"Bro," Akira said.

"Thor's here, too," Jade added.

"Are you unharmed?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. We're already done," Jade said.

"And you should've seen it, Hikaru," Akira added. "That was our crowning moment of awesome! Silver Samurai's quick draw went CLANG and… Huh?"

He, Jade, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, and Thor noticed Hikaru kneeling.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked.

"That's _my_ line," Hikaru mused.

"For Pete's sake…" Iron Man remarked.

Just then, they heard Hulk fighting at the entrance. Iron Man and Akira headed to the entrance to stop the fight, much to Jade and Scarlet Witch's amusement.

* * *

 **That night…**

The whole party of heroes are now relaxing in Stark Tokyo Building. Pepper is having a talk with Edward's father.

"It is natural to be worried, Mr. Grant. Yes. Of course, Iron Man and Stark International will take responsibility and care for Ed," Pepper said over the line to Mr. Grant.

Meanwhile, Chris is conversing with his father.

"Even if I tell you to come back, you won't listen to your old man, will you?" Mr. Taylor said on the other line.

"I'm hanging up," Chris said.

"Chris, I don't mind if it's even once a week but can you at least promise to call us?" Mr. Taylor asked before Chris hung up.

At the same time, on the lounging sofa, Akira is sleeping, Jade is playing the guitar Doctor Gonzales gave her, and Hikaru and Jessica are talking.

"Did you get the okay from your parents?" Hikaru asked Jessica.

"Yeah. They respect my freedom. It's their learning philosophy. Liberal all the way," Jessica replied as she pulled out her card. "I even asked my dad to get rid of the limit on my card."

Hikaru said, "Okay then…"

Chris sat down on the sofa, between Hikaru and Akira. Hikaru motioned Chris to be quiet because Akira is asleep.

"More importantly, you surprised me there. Suddenly rushing in there alone," Chris commented.

"Oh, sorry. Whenever I thought about Akira, my legs just kind of moved on their own. I kind of surprised myself. Since I'm not that kind of guy, I'm more like the guy who overthinks things and never moves," Hikaru said.

"You know, Hikaru, you remind of my sister, Michelle. Always protective of me and supportive at the same time," Jade said.

"You think so?" Hikaru asked as Jade nodded.

Just then, a buzzer is heard.

"Who could it be?" Pepper asked as Akira moaned in his sleep.

Pepper pressed a button on the viewing device and the screen showed a familiar face in a red jacket.

"Yo!" he said.

"Peter," Pepper replied.

After letting Peter in, they all watched a video which featured Peter as Spider-Man.

"The camera quality's not that great but it's the best I could do given the timing. Well, how are you guys? How're things over there? Eating some delicious sushi? Here? Well, I can't say things are looking too good. I was even surrounding by government goons trying to get me to follow orders a while ago."

"Did you film this, Peter?" Iron Man asked.

Peter raised his hands in defense, "Oh, no! It was handed to me and I was told to give it to you."

"From where?"

"The airport. We didn't talk for long but look, don't I give off the impression of a research assistant? So, I started working as a camera man for a New York newspaper. I went to the airport because I was ordered to got to Japan and Spidey was hanging over me in the bathroom!"

"Quiet! Can't hear!" Hulk shushed as the video continued.

"Well, for a variety of reasons, I'm taking a breather on this rooftop. With that said, now for the main thing. I made this video to say goodbye to you all. America's become a dangerous place. But that's exactly why I can't leave it. I love this country and my city. That's why I'll do what I can here. I'm sorry I can't help you guys anymore. It's a shame but this is goodbye. But no need to worry. You guys have some big-name heroes with you! Let's meet again someday, my biocode buddies! And let's fight together again someday, Avengers! Ciao!"

And so, the video ended.

Peter then picked up his bag and said, "Now then…"

"Was it a hassle?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"I don't mind. I was going anyway," Peter replied.

"Peter, why not work for me again?" Iron Man insisted. "I'll raise your salary."

"Working for you once was painful enough. You're a slavedriver!"

"Really?" Pepper wondered.

"Later," Peter than proceeded to leave before Akira called out to him.

"Hey, Peter, if you meet Spider-Man back in New York, we want you to tell him something," Akira said as he motioned Hikaru, Jade, Jessica, Edward, and Chris together.

"Thank you very much," they said as Jade stepped up.

"And here is something I would like to give to him. It's my latest music album," Jade said as she gave the music album to Peter. The album's title is 'Golden Tunes'.

"Thanks, Jade. I know Spider-Man will love it," Peter said as he accepted it as he left the building.

* * *

Once he is outside, Peter stopped short to see his Spider-Man outfit under his civilian outfit.

"I was right not to go dressed with this," he said to himself. "I was this close to saying 'I'm with you guys!'."

He then turned back to say goodbye before continuing his way.

* * *

Later, everyone then got themselves settled in the bedrooms of the building. Pepper and Jessica are in one room. Edward and Chris are in another room. The Akatsuki brothers are in another room. And the Gonzales father and daughter are in another room.

In the Jade and Doctor Gonzales' room, the former could only stare into the city below.

"Something wrong, Jade," Scarlet Witch asked her popstar partner.

"Oh, I was just thinking. Ever since I left the Philippines to see my dad, I didn't imagine something like this would happen. Doctor Akatsuki is missing, I'm fighting villains, but on the bright side, I managed to make new friends and one of them is you, Wanda," Jade replied.

"Thanks," Scarlet Witch said.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go to bed," Doctor Gonzales called.

"Coming, Dad," Jade said as she changed into her sleep wear and turned off the lights.

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Thread of Fate -by T.M. Revolution (English Subbed)]**

 _Don't overlook that figure in the distance._

 _Your feelings are the only thing stopping you._

 _You might just attract_

 _All the wrong kinds of attention._

 _Soon, they'll disappear._

 _Without anyone remembering them._

 _If we want to remember their touch, we can't let this blooming miracle pass us by!_

 _We'll twist fate itself_

 _To get to know them._

 _Turn two truths into_

 _A single entity_

 _And head past the open door._

 **[End of Ending Song]**

* * *

 **Alicia:** **This week's villain spotlight is for: Loki! He's part of the Energy class! He can use magic and teleport. He's Thor's stepbrother and a really bad guy.**

 **Even while living in Japan, Tony Stark continues his research. But if all you do is research, everyone will get bored. Next on DISK Wars Avengers: A Present for Tony Let's end this D-Smash!**

 **Author's Note: Sorry to keep you waiting, fellow Marvel DISK Wars fans. I got busy with school work over the past 4 months. And let me say, Merry Christmas to all of you! Starting from Episode 11 (Chapter 12), the recap, opening song, and ending song will be omitted so I can finish writing them faster.**


	12. A Present from Tony

**Marvel DISK Wars: The Avengers**

 **Episode 11: A Present from Tony**

* * *

"These are the only DISKs we've retrieved so far," Doctor Gonzales said as he, Pepper, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Jade and Hikaru looked at the DISKs they had recovered. Pepper then closed the case.

"There are many more DISKs scattered around the world, in addition to these," Pepper deduced.

"And inside those DISKs are heroes…" Hikaru pointed out.

"And villains," Thor added. "There is no doubt that Loki seeks to gather the DISK for some purpose.

So, we must recover the DISKs with haste to prevent him from reaching it," Scarlet Witch finished.

"But… how do we search for them?" Hikaru asked.

"Tony's researching how right now, actually," Pepper replied. "By the way… Why are you two the only ones here?"

"You see, Ed, Chris, and Jessica said that they all wanted to go sightseeing in a Japanese city," Hikaru summed it up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city of Tokyo, the rest of the group are touring around. Chris is walking in the streets. Jessica is checking out the clothes in a boutique. Ed is inside a comic store, amazed at the Avenger figurines.

* * *

"And Akira?" Doctor Gonzales asked.

"He's at the control room helping Mr. Stark," Jade replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the control room**

"Push that panel into C5," Iron Man instructed Akira.

"Uh... C5, right?" Akira repeated as he inserted the panel in the wrong slot.

"Hold it! What're you doing?!" Iron Man demanded. "Not there! The one under it!"

"Where?" Akira repeated.

"We feel his pain," Pepper mused while Doctor Gonzales shrugged.

"By the way, what about Senator Robert?" Jade asked.

"We looked over his entire history but didn't find anything particularly suspicious," Doctor Gonzales said.

"And did he sell out to the villains? Or it could be mind control?" Jade asked as Hikaru pondered.

"How about you two go somewhere else too? You'll only stress yourselves out staying here," Pepper suggested.

"You need some rest, too," Doctor Gonzales added as Thor and Scarlet Witch nodded.

"Okay," Jade and Hikaru nodded.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in an unknown cold desolate place**

The Celebrity Six are gathered for a meeting.

"How long does he plan on making us wait?" Rosetta complained. "I had a sweet interview lined up today."

"I had a concert too," Joel chided in.

"Like that matters?" Rosetta argued.

"What'd you say?!" Joel retorted as he slammed his hands on the table.

"I don't get why Loki chose these headaches for teammates…" Tim mumbled in exasperation.

"Tell me about it," Lucia agreed.

"Regardless, I wish for this to end quickly as well," Manino chided. "This is interfering with our covered-up jobs. No?"

"My contract with Loki is also important business for me," Jubei said.

"Oh, my. Is that so?" Manino said until they heard a familiar voice.

"Well then, let's get down to business," Senator Robert said as he approached the table. He went behind a column and revealed his true form: Loki. "The cowards and holed up in Japan. We no longer needed to deal with the Avengers. We can focus on retrieving the DISKs."

"Get this and get that. I don't care if you don't answer this, but what's your game?" Joel asked.

"I'm curious about that myself," Rosetta nodded. "What will you do with the assembled DISKs?"

"Open a museum, perhaps?" Manino guessed.

"You don't need to know," Tim scowled.

"Before long, you will understand," Loki said.

* * *

"There are way too many people who only go to meetings," Iron Man said as Akira worked on a yellow tablet. "You have to get your hands dirty! That's what separates the underdog from the pros."

"Yeah, but _I'm_ the one dirtying my hands here," Akira said.

"They're not moving!" Iron Man retorted.

"Why me?" Akira whined a bit.

"I can't exactly operate the machinery like this."

"Pepper and Doctor Gonzales can totally do this, can't they?"

Iron Man was a little disturbed by this.

"We… had a little argument yesterday."

"Over what?"

"Just a bit of a scientific difference of opinion."

"You made them angry by being a self-controlling perfectionist, right?"

This made Iron Man gasp and clear his throat.

"Speaking of which, what are you making anyway?" Akira asked.

"We're _partners_ , aren't we?! Just keeping working without the back-sass!" Iron Man replied.

"Geez," Akira complained as he resumed tapping on the tablet.

"No, no, no! Go back to the previous screen," Iron Man demanded.

Akira resumed fiddling the tablet.

"Whoa, whoa! Not like that!" Iron Man fretted.

Akira, not knowing what to do, fiddles on the tablet again, causing the machine behind them to go haywire.

"Look, not that one!" Iron Man exclaimed.

"Which one?" Akira asked.

"The one 3 away from the right!"

"The right?"

Unfortunately, this caused more problems as the machine turned on them.

"What in the world did you do?!" Iron Man fretted as he and Akira tried to evade the haywire claw-like machine.

* * *

Later, back in the main room, Akira lied down on the couch.

"I give up. I'm done helping," Akira said.

"Good grief," Iron Man mumbled.

"It's okay, Akira. Pepper and I know the feeling really well," Doctor Gonzales assured.

"Yeah. He's a slave driver _and_ smart-mouth," Pepper added. "And when he's researching, he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings at all."

"Okay, I get it. It's all my fault," Iron Man waved his hands in defense.

"Exactly!" Akira, Pepper, and Doctor Gonzales said.

"And besides, my daughter Jade is also having a hard life, being a popstar and all. Don't think that being famous makes your life easy," Doctor Gonzales added.

Iron Man pondered for a moment, until, "Let's have a trade!"

* * *

 **Later, back in the control room**

"A trade?" Akira repeated.

"Just wait for a bit," Iron Man said. "Pepper, Jamie, I'll leave this in your speedy hands."

"If you say so," Doctor Gonzales replied as he and Pepper did their work. After their finished, Akira was amazed at what they had done.

* * *

 **To Jessica and Wasp…**

Jessica is still at the clothes store. She is in a fitting room, with two outfits that she likes.

"I see. So this is what's style in Japan," Wasp was intrigued by the clothes Jessica picked.

"Doesn't it just make the fashion designer in you scream in delight?" Jessica said.

"Yes. I'd like to try it on myself, but…"

"D-Smashing here would be kinda…"

"You're right."

"We decided to keep the DISK thing secret, right?"

Outside the fitting room, the store clerk was listening to their conversation.

"Uh… Miss?" the store clerk called out as Jessica came out wearing the Lolita outfit she picked.

"My! That real suits you!" the woman said.

"You think?" Jessica asked as the store clerk examined if there was someone inside the room with Jessica. "I've decided."

"Thank you very much!" the store clerk bowed, not knowing what Jessica was gonna talk about.

"Ruban de Jessica!"

"What's this you're talking about?" Wasp asked.

"It's the name of a fashion brand I'll launch in the future," Jessica replied as the store clerk noticed Wasp on Jessica's shoulder.

"I'll help you with the designs."

"You're hired! We'll have to open some retail stores here in Japan, too."

The store clerk noticed Wasp as the latter hid behind Jessica.

Jessica tried to cover up their secret by asking the clerk, "Say, would you like to work at my store?!"

* * *

 **To Edward and Hulk…**

Edward is looking at some figurines at the comic book store.

"They've got a ton of stuff," a boy said as he and his friend noticed a figurine that uncannily looks like Thor.

"Huh? Mighty Thor," the other boy said.

"Awesome."

"That's Beta Ray Bill, not Thor," Edward said.

"Beta?"

"Beta Ray Bill. He's a totally different hero!" Edward explained as the two teenage boys listened. "He was originally a native of the planet Korbin, but he was inspired by the power of Mjölnir in his fight with Thor and transformed into the form you see now! And his hammer's called Stormbreaker, by the way. The ship he rides in is called Scuttlebutt."

This impressed the other customers in the store.

"He's so cool."

"And so young too."

"You know a lot!"

"I wouldn't go that far…" Edward said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No explanation for me, then?" Hulk asked, making a presence a dead giveaway to all the other customers.

"I almost forgot!" Edward exclaimed as he pressed Hulk's DISK, causing the Hulk to disappear, much to everyone else's surprise. "I think it was… Time Mode!"

Edward's wristband and Hulk's DISK changed into a simple wristwatch. Edward sighed in relief as everyone else talked about Hulk's disappearance.

"Japan sure is fun, huh?" Edward said, chuckling nervously.

* * *

 **To Chris and Captain America…**

Chris is at a Japanese restaurant with Captain America. The two of them are talking to each other while hiding behind a menu.

"Hey, Cap… isn't this a bad idea?" Chris asked.

"Red beans with rice cake. It's the best order to get acclimated to the food culture of Japan," Captain America said.

"I'm not talking about the food. I meant it was a bad idea to walk into the shop in the first place!" Chris looked around and saw many other customers in the restaurant.

A waitress approached with Chris with his order. "Thank you for waiting. A sweet red bean soup for you."

"Thanks," Chris replied before he looked at his order.

"I think ice cream would've been a safer bet," he said to Captain America.

"Onwards without fear," Captain America answered.

"You don't need to shout orders. Besides, I ain't scared."

Chris then ate his order, which he found it delicious.

* * *

 **To Jade and Scarlet Witch…**

Jade is in her and her dad's bedroom, playing her new keyboard and writing a new song in a piece of paper.

"Hey, Jade. What are you doing?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Oh, I'm writing a new song," Jade said. "You wanna hear it?"

"Sure," Scarlet Witch replied.

So, Julie played her keyboard as she began to sing 'What If I Shine'.

 _I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be_  
 _I play by everybody's rules that don't seem right to me_  
 _I'm cool and polite, on the outside_  
 _When I get a chance, I run and I hide_  
 _If your eyes are closed, it's hard to see_

 _What if I back down now_  
 _'Cause I'm afraid of what might happen_  
 _What if they turn away_  
 _When I show them who I truly am_  
 _What if I lose my breath_  
 _When I throw those big doors open_  
 _Or tonight, just tonight_  
 _What if I shine?_

 _Should I even care?_  
 _They're all sitting there, and everyone's staring at me_  
 _If I step out in the spotlight, maybe I'll be set free_

 _What if I back down now_  
 _'Cause I'm afraid of what might happen_  
 _What if they turn away_  
 _When I show them who I truly am_  
 _What if I lose my breath_  
 _When I throw those big doors open_  
 _Or tonight, just tonight_  
 _What if I shine?_

 _I... shine..._  
 _I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be_

 _But what if I sing out loud?_  
 _Because anything can happen_  
 _What if I stand up proud_  
 _And I show them who I truly am?_  
 _They're gonna call my name_  
 _And I'll throw these big doors open_  
 _'Cause tonight, just tonight_  
 _I'm gonna shine_

 _I... shine..._

As soon as Jade finished, Scarlet Witch gave her an applause.

"That was amazing, Jade," Scarlet Witch commented.

"Thanks. You know, cancelling my tour just gave me other advantages besides making friends," Jade said.

"Really?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Yeah. I finally had time to do things that I want to do, like writing new songs and going to other places like the park or the mall," Jade replied.

"So, being a popstar is really hard, huh?" Scarlet Witch said.

"Hard? It's more than hard! Being a popstar is a pain. It's always work, work, and **more** work. I barely had time for fun, even with my family and friends. At first, I always thought that I needed that fame but it is not fun being the only one at the top. That's why I cancelled my tour in the first place," Jade said.

"I see…" Scarlet Witch pondered.

* * *

 **To Hikaru…**

Hikaru and Thor at the local park, sitting on a bench.

"You look disheartened," Thor noticed Hikaru's being sad and all, "Despite your returning to your motherland, do you not feel happy?"

"I was thinking that we'll have to start a battle here again," Hikaru said.

"Are you frightened?" Thor asked.

Hikaru hung his head as he said, "As long as Akira doesn't get hurt, then."

* * *

 **Back to Akira, Iron Man, Pepper, and Doctor Gonzales…**

Akira is skating around the room in his in-line skates (which Pepper and Doctor Gonzales tweaked and added with boosters)

"These are the in-line skates Dad got me, right?!" he asked.

"Yeah! I added a power unit," Iron Man, who is riding on Akira's helmet, replied. "I call 'em the 'Booster Skates'!"

"Awesome!"

"You don't have to cry or anything but how about some thanks for the creator?"

"We actually made it, though," Pepper and Doctor Gonzales said.

"The idea was all me, though," Iron Man retorted.

"You're giving it to me?!" Akira asked.

"It's a trade, right? In exchange for this, I can continue my research for…" Iron Man's words fell on deaf ears as Akira actually enjoyed riding on his booster skates. "Hey, Akira, are you listening?!"

"Miss Pepper, Doctor Gonzales, move out of the way,"

"Hey! A promise is a promise! I need to continue my research!" Iron Man noticed the door opening as Akira skated out of the building and into the street. "You aren't going outside, are you?!"

From her room window, Jade notice Akira skating.

"Wow! Look at him go," she said, before turning to Scarlet Witch. "Hey, Scarlet, wanna see what Akira and Iron Man are doing?"

"Why wait?!" Scarlet Witch replied as she and Jade headed outside.

"How's it going, Akira?" Pepper asked from Akira's ear communicator.

"It's the bomb!" Akira replied.

"Okay, fine! You get 1 hour!" Iron Man angrily and exasperatedly said. "After that, you help with my research! Okay?!"

"I'm gonna fly!" Akira exclaimed with joy as he didn't listen to Iron Man again. He skated along the streets but he noticed that he needs to stop. "Hey, how exactly do I stop these?"

"You stop the same way would with normal in-line skates. By sensing the weight shift of the person riding, it'll brake automatically."

Akira did so, but he didn't stop or, at least, slow down, "It's not really braking."

"As long as the module doesn't have a defect… but that would be…" Iron Man pondered. "Looks like the module has a bug."

That made Akira gasped.

"Pepper and Jamie put it together!" Iron Man continued.

"But it was Tony's idea!" Doctor Gonzales replied from the ear communicator.

"I don't care whose fault it is! I'll just have to D-Smash Iron Man then!" Akira said.

"Do you have enough charge?!" Iron Man asked.

"Oh, right! I just D-Smashed this morning for that experiment!"

"Well, it'll stop eventually when the battery drains."

"Well, why didn't you say that before?"

"And do you know how long the battery lasts?" Pepper asked.

"Something like 3 hours?" Iron Man said, which made Akira surprised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade and Scarlet Witch tried to follow Akira, but they couldn't find him.

"Are you sure he went this way," Scarlet Witch asked.

"Positive. Akira may be too fast for us to keep up but I was able to detect his whereabouts," Jade said as she tried to feel Akira's presence until she got something. "He's right by the park, where Hikaru and Thor are."

"Then, let's go!" Scarlet Witch replied as she and Jade continued the chase.

* * *

At the park, Hikaru and Thor are still talking.

"Hikaru, I understand your feelings well," Thor said. "Because I, too, have a younger brother."

"Loki," Hikaru revealed.

"Yes."

"It might not be my place to ask this, but are you really okay with fighting your brother, Thor?"

Thor didn't answer.

"Sorry. My worries don't compare to yours."

"Hikaru, you are as kind as you are brave."

Just then, Hikaru and Thor heard the former's brother screaming and skating uncontrollably.

"Good grief," Thor sighed. "Speaking of your little brother."

"Hikaru!" Jade called out as she and Scarlet Witch approached Thor and Hikaru.

"Did you see Akira pass by here?" Jade asked between breaths.

"Yeah. We better go after him," Hikaru said as he, Jade, and their partners continued to find Akira.

"Where'd he go?!" Hikaru wondered before his phone rang. "Ms. Pepper?"

"Hikaru?" Ms. Pepper called.

"What just happened?"

"The Booster Skates Tony desgined are out of control! Jamie tried to contact the others but they wouldn't respond."

"And where is Akira right now?" Jade asked.

"Pepper and I will send the data right away!" Doctor Gonzales said.

So, Jade and Hikaru readied Scarlet Witch's and Thor's DISKs.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. ENERGY IDENTITY.

"Mighty Thor, D-Smash!" Hikaru said as he threw his DISK on the ground.

Thor got activated and he appeared.

"In the name of Mjölnir!" Thor said.

ACCEPTED: MATERIALIZING. MAGIC IDENTITY.

"Scarlet Witch, D-Smash!" Jade said as she threw the DISK on the ground.

Scarlet Witch then materialized.

"I'll show you what I can do," Scarlet Witch said.

Hikaru, Jade, Thor, and Scarlet Witch jumped from building to building, until Hikaru finally saw his brother.

"Do you read me?" Doctor Gonzales called from Akira's ear communicator. "Thor, Scarlet Witch, Hikaru, and Jade are on their way to save you."

"They are?!" Akira said in relief.

"Whoa, wait. They're not planning on throwing his hammer or blasting fireballs to stop us, right?!" Iron Man said as this made his partner scared.

It turns out that Iron Man is half-right. Scarlet Witch wasn't gonna blast fireballs at Akira but Thor was gonna throw his hammer.

"Thor, stop! You'll put Akira in danger! No to mention the people around him!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Hikaru's right. You wouldn't think of hurting everyone, would you?!" Jade said as Thor put his hammer down.

"Let's get ahead of them and stop them there," Hikaru added.

"Okay," Thor nodded.

Hikaru, Jade, Thor, and Scarlet Witch stood in front of Akira… only for him to avoid them.

"What was that?" Akira wondered in confusion.

"The automatic collision avoidance system. The skates detect obstacles ahead and then avoids them!" Iron Man explained. "Convenient feature, right?"

"I wonder what happened to the others right now," Akira said before he noticed a sign that says 'Road Closed' up ahead. He tried to turn around, but couldn't, and went skating along the road even though the sign says so.

"We've gone pretty far. We're okay here, even if Thor does go a little crazy," Iron Man assured.

Doctor Gonzales called from the communicator, "It's too early to celebrate yet! That road's still under construction!"

"Under construction? That means… You're kidding me!" Akira exclaimed, expecting the worst.

"If you fall, you're a goner!" Pepper added.

As Akira waited for his inevitable demise, he and Iron Man noticed Hikaru, Jade, Thor, and Scarlet Witch over them.

"Hikaru! Jade!" Akira yelled.

"Nice timing!" Iron Man exclaimed.

Hikaru, Jade, and their respective partners landed by the end of the unfinished road and in front of Akira.

"It's no good! The automatic collision avoidance system is still going!" Akira fretted.

"Don't worry," Thor said as he slammed Mjölnir into the pavement, sending a few shock waves that caused the area around him, Hikaru, Scarlet Witch and Jade to crack. Eventually, it caused pieces of the pavement to form a ramp-like shape that causes Akira to fly up.

"If you're in the sky, then the automatic collision avoidance system won't activate!" Hikaru deducted as Thor and Scarlet Witch proceeded to catch the airborne skater. Unfortunately, they were about to be sent back to their DISKs.

"Oh no. The Activity Time Limit is running out!" Jade noticed.

Hikaru then proceeded to catch his brother. He grabbed Akira by the hand as the latter is now precariously hanging from the end of the unfinished road. Jade is holding Hikaru by the left foot, just to make sure Hikaru doesn't fall, too.

"Akira, are you alright?" Hikaru asked.

"We can't pull you out like this. You have to do a D-Smash right now!" Jade reminded.

"I'm still charging up," Akira said. "That's how it feels anyway."

Just then, Hikaru and Jade suddenly felt like they are starting to slip, the former saying, "You'll just have to try, right, Mr. Stark?!"

"Whatever path you take, run headfirst into it!" Iron Man replied.

"Akira… I believe in you," Hikaru said.

"So do I," Jade added.

"We don't have time to think!" Iron Man said as Akira reached out to Iron Man's DISK with his free hand until Jade accidentally lost her grip on Hikaru as he and his brother fell off the edge.

"Iron Man, D-Smash!" Akira then threw the DISK on the scaffolding below him.

Iron Man activated as he appeared. He then said, "It's party time. But not today!"

He then caught the Akatsuki brothers and let Jade hitch a ride as they all went back to Stark Tokyo Building.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Jessica and Wasp return to try on the clothes Jessica brought.

"So, what do you think?" Wasp asked as she is wearing a pretty Lolita dress.

"It's adorable!" Jessica squealed.

"Thanks!" Wasp smiled as Edward, Chris, and Captain America arrived.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"A new battle costume!" Wasp answered.

Chris and Edward are impressed by Wasp's new threads as Captain America said, "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but that is ill-suited for combat. Your biggest strength comes from your mobility. Of course, it would work if you shorten the height of it."

"He can't take a joke," Jessica whispered to her partner.

"Stiff as a board," Wasp replied before she turned to Chris. "Chris, what's around your mouth?"

What Wasp said was right as Chris had a red stain near his mouth. He frantically wiped it off.

"Today, Chris had 5 servings of sweet red-bean soup, 3 servings of anmitsu, 2 servings of chestnut jelly…" Captain America said before Chris sent him back to his DISK to cover up his embarrassment.

"You didn't to say all that, jeez!" Chris sighed.

Jessica laughed at this, while Edward noticed Jade and Hikaru sitting on the couch, the former fanning herself and the latter sleeping.

"Did something happen to Hikaru and Jade?" Edward asked.

"Many things transpired today. Let us leave it like that," Thor said.

"I better go get a drink," Jade said as she got up yet she didn't bother to ask the others what happened to them or even notice them.

* * *

At the control room, Pepper and Doctor Gonzales are repairing the once out-of-control machine while Akira is sleeping on the desk. Once their finished, they noticed the sleeping kid.

"Wow, he sure is tired," Doctor Gonzales said.

"After all that speeding around, it's no wonder," Iron Man agreed. "Alright then. Start it up!"

Pepper then typed on the computer as 'Activating D-System' appeared. After that, a hologram of everything they work for appeared.

"The D-System's finally complete," Pepper said.

"Yeah. The DISKs scattered throughout the world, floating in the dimensional seas, keep on drifting in and out of this world at random. Using this D-System, we can pinpoint the location where they drift in," Iron Man replied.

"I'll start the analysis," Pepper said as she pinpointed the next DISK they need to find.

"We're gonna be busy starting tomorrow," Doctor Gonzales said.

* * *

 **Alicia: This week's hero spotlight is for: Spider-Man! He's part of the Animal class! He can swing and beat enemies using spider webs! His ability to sense danger is awesome too!**

 **The D-System is finally completed! Ed is a bit nervous about discovering the DISKs. It's okay. Believe in Hulk! Next time! DISK Wars Avengers! The Unstoppable Force! Juggernaut! Let's end this! D-Smash!**


End file.
